What Once Was Lost: Story Shorts
by J.M.Spellbound
Summary: A collection of shorts revolving around the characters of WOWL. Some fit into the main story line, some are just me playing with the characters. I will update it as either new ficlets come to be or when I do another shorts challenge.
1. Plans: Twins, Ratchet, Jynx, Nook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs**

 **Here you go. ^-^**

 **Have them here as well.**

* * *

 **31\. "Oh there was a plan, we just didn't bother to tell you about it." Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Nook, Ratchet**

* * *

Chuckling, Sideswipe sat on one of Ratchet's medical berth letting the raging medic work on the sort of massive gash running up the middle of his back.

It hurt, he had to admit. However, he did not have to admit it out loud. That would probably just got even more sharp medical supplies chunked at his helm. Considering Ratchet kind of already wanted to kill not just him but the rest of them as well it was pretty much a horrible idea.

"You glitch." Ratchet grumbled under his breath as he worked to stop the gushing blue coming out of his back. Every nano or two a sharp pain made it through the few painkillers Ratchet had gabbed into him, but he knew better then to complain. Complaining was not a very smart idea.

Which was also why he didn't dare comment too much on the harsh words that were getting snapped at him while Ratchet worked.

"You damn _glitch_! What the frag were you all thinking!? No scratch that. You couldn't have possibly been thinking!"

"Oh we were thinking." Sideswipe muttered, ducking as Ratchet swung a sticky welding torch at him. "We _were_!"

"How could you have possibly been!?" The CMO hissed. "What kind of idiot _plans_ on that to happen!?"

"Oh we had a plan, we just didn't bother to tell you about it." Jynx shrugged from the berth across the isle from him. Sunstreaker sat on the one just across from him while Nook was on the one next to her.

Sunstreaker wasn't in much better shape then Sides was, his whole front splattered and scrapped from the shrapnel that had caught him in the front and Sides in the back.

Nook and Jynx had their own far share of cuts, dents, and leaks but for the most part the frontliners had took the brunt of the blast. The pair of them had been trying to get Jynx out of it before her thin plating took what it couldn't possibly handle and Nook . . . well he was important no matter how much they were having to come to terms with that.

"A plan?" Ratchet swung from Sides to turn his glare on the dirty femme sitting there waiting her turn while she picked at a leaking cut down her arm. He had already swatted at her three times and told her to stop, but for the most part she wasn't paying him much attention.

Whether that was because she was stuck in her helm with all this or she just didn't want to listen he didn't know. He didn't have the processor space to worry about it right not.

" _That_ was a plan!? Really?"

"No." Nook huffed. " _That_ wasn't the plan. Nothing was suppose to blow up."

"It sorta happened on accident." Jynx admitted.

"Blame the glitch that was trying to kill us." Sunstreaker shrugged.

"We improvised." Sides added.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	2. Bombs: TC, Skywarp, Ratchet, Jacky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **32\. "This is the third one this decacycle, you idiot, do you think maybe somebot is trying to tell you something?"**

 **2\. "You had me at potentially dangerous explosives."**

 **Skywarp, Thundercracker, Wheeljack, Ratchet**

* * *

 **"** This is a joke right?" Thundercracker rumbled, glaring at the scene going on before him.

Unfortunately, no matter how long he glared the picture in front of him didn't change. It was rather annoying, but the upside at least was it seemed Ratchet was just as pissed as he was.

The yellow and red medic stood at his side just inside the doorway of Wheeljack's new lab his blue optics just as narrow as TC's red ones were.

"No." Ratchet growled, watching alongside him as Wheeljack and Skywarp put the finishing touches on what appeared to be another bomb.

"This is the third one this decacycle, you idiot, do you think maybe somebot is trying to tell you something?" TC snapped.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot." The medic snapped right back at him. "I have no more control over what Wheeljack does or tries to do when no bot is watching him then you do of Skywarp."

"Yeah, but Warp has an excuse. You're idiot is just insane."

"I never claimed that he wasn't." Ratchet sighed, watching yet another set of sparks go off as Skywarp mixed something he shouldn't have making Wheeljack quickly have to swoop in and stop the whole building from blowing up. Not that that was really all that surprising.

Warp didn't have a hope of having a clue what was going on and Wheeljack. . .well the massive blue seeker was right on the account of him being insane.

"What do you think got this started with Warp helping him?" Ratchet asked in an offhand sort of way, not taking his optics off what they both knew they should probably be stopping, but honestly couldn't be bothered to try.

No bot was dead yet and considering they'd been down here at it for almost a whole orn that had to be a testament of some kind. Maybe Wheeljack was actually paying a little bit more attention to what was going on around him.

If for no other reason then to avoid the wrath of one huge seeker should he somehow manage to allow his sort of little brother to become harmed in anyway.

For the most part Thundercracker was a pretty level helmed mech, but when somebot lifted a hand to harm Skywarp all gloves came off. He had been unable to do anything to stop it for far too long for him to ever forgive himself. Now, he would stop at nothing to keep the big mech who honestly most of the time didn't know any better from getting hurt.

Skywarp was his responsibility, not one he'd signed up for, but one he had accepted none the less.

"This morning Warp commed me and said Jacky wanted his help. He went on to say, and I quote, 'He had me at potentially dangerous explosives'."

"And you didn't bother to try and stop him when he said that, because?" Ratchet grumbled.

"I was in the upper atmosphere dropping bombs on the Underground patrol outside New Kaon with Megatron." Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Don't you remember?"

Ratchet huffed. "Well. . .you should have at least called somebot and let them know."

"I was a little busy." Thundercracker snorted. "Besides. . .he likes Wheeljack and the mech might be a walking natural disaster but. . .he doesn't treat him like anything is wrong with him."

Some of the tension bled out of Ratchet at the seeker's words, making the medic finally glance away from his friend to see the burden that rested on TC's shoulders.

Ratchet, as Skywarp's medic, knew better then most just what it was dealing with the warper but it was easy to forget that behind the calm, quiet, standoffish front Thundercracker put off there was a battled tired, angry, but over all sad mech saddled with a responsibility he never choose but had had since he was a sparkling and his creators signed a contract.

Thundercracker had been taking care of Skywarp almost as long as he could remember, but this was the first time in all his vorns that he found himself in a place where he could actually sort of relax about it. Warp was really rather safe here.

Bots for the most part understood him and while most walked on egg shells around him, not sure really what to do with him, there were a few that didn't treat him any less then anybot else.

And it was wonderful.

Skywarp might not get a lot about the world around him for what it really was, but he did understand the differences in the way bots treated him.

Ratchet watched the tall blue mech for a moment longer before he turned from the doorway and pulled on his arm. "Come on, TC, Wheeljack will comm if something happens. Warp will be fine."

It was with a bit of hesitance, but eventually Thundercracker followed.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed doing this one. TC and Warp make me unreasonably happy.**

 **-Jaycee**


	3. Memory: Ratchet, Arcee, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **50\. "What's your worst memory?", Jynx, Ratchet, Arcee**

* * *

 **"** What's your worst memory?"

Ratchet all but froze up at the words that rolled off the young femme's tongue. Drawing him to turn away from the notes he was taking off her monitors at the same time Arcee about dropped the needle she was preparing.

Where in the universe Jynx pulled that question, let alone why, the mated medics hadn't the slightest idea. Truthfully, she'd been rather quiet the last couple of orns but then again there wasn't much they could offer her to do. Chasing off the mechs sneaking in trying to see her while she was under quarantine was work enough.

They both knew very well how poorly Jynx handled being shut up and forced to be still, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about this one. If they weren't careful this would all end very badly.

She had to be still and she had to be away from others. There was nothing else they could do for her besides make sure that happened. That and do their best to keep her calm.

However, there was little they could do about her processor wondering.

So maybe it wasn't all that much of a surprise for that to be the thing she asked, but it still threw the pair long enough that they were left staring blankly back at her until she tucked her sensors, shook her helm, and looked away.

"Never mind." She muttered, playing with the edge of the fuzzy red blanket that was draped across her lap. The one that Sideswipe had snuck in here while Ratchet wasn't watching and then demanded the medic clean good enough that she could keep it.

Ratchet had done it, but only because of how much it seemed to make Jynx feel better and that _look_ Arcee gave him when he went to throw it back at the red twin's helm.

Arcee quickly shook her helm back and forth, trying to catch those down turned silver optics as they gazed at the blanket. "Jynx, what?"

Shrugging the little femme played with a torn edge of the blanket. "I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Wondering what our _worst_ memory is?" Ratchet turned to fully face her, crossing his arms across his chest.

She nodded, but wouldn't look up.

"Why?"

"You see pain, trauma, stupidity, and the repercussions of meanness almost every orn. Or at least you use to. I don't know. . . . I guess I just wondered how you do that and not go as nutty as me. It made me wonder what you would classify the worst thing as."

With that she trailed off leaving the pair of mates to stand there on both side of her medical berth staring down at her with something between sadness and wonder. She never did stop surprising them.

Sighing with a sad shake of her helm Arcee laid down the syringe she had been getting ready on the berthside table and crawled up on the end of Jynx's berth. It got her the attention she wanted.

Jynx lifted her optics and held the pale blue of the femme medic's.

"It's an interesting point when you put it that way, I suppose." Arcee said quietly. "We both tend to try and tune it out. The truth is you never get over the things you see when you do what we do, but it becomes a thing you have to detach yourself from so you are able to do your job."

"The worst thing we've ever seen though . . . ." Ratchet swallowed hard, leaning against the berth. "Was when Bumblebee's vocal processor was ripped out."

Arcee's optics dimmed even while Jynx perked up in interest.

"He got his vocal processor ripped out?"

"A while ago." Arcee said quiet, the memory of gushing energon, torn plating, punctured protoform, and graying nanites never having left her mind from that night. "Yes."

"The twins have been stripped down to struts more times then I care to remember, I've seen Optimus _die_ , I've kept Jazz in limbo between life and death, I have literately rebuilt Ironhide from nothing but his spark, but that night Bee almost leaked out will forever be the worst. Even after what I saw at the Youth Sectors." Ratchet sighed. "That was pit on Cybertron, but I could sort of make it faceless then. I could keep my mind with me. I went blank when Bee almost died. . .blank. For a medic, Jynx, there is nothing more terrifying then that."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	4. That Loud: Sides, Sunny, Ratchet

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **10\. "Did you have to say it** ** _that_** **loud?" Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet**

* * *

 **"** SIDESWIPE!"

The red mech flinched, ducking the oncoming tool flung at high speed before he even spun around to see if something _was_ actually getting thrown at him. Chances were that it was, so better safe then to have a screwdriver denting an audio horn.

Considering it was a claw hammer that zinged over his helm the nano after he ducked proved that learned behavior after vorns of living with the Hatchet were not all for not after all.

Ha.

And bots said he never learned.

With a thud the hammer embedded in the wall behind him, but the mech knew better then to stand back up just yet. The raging yellow and red medic stomping across the room was more then enough reason to keep him crouched down.

"WHAT THE FRAG!?" Ratchet bellowed as he closed the distance between himself and the frontliner slowly picking himself up with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, uh, hi Ratchet."

A wrench bounced off his audio making him flinch back down again almost into a cower as Ratchet finally reached him.

"DON'T YOU FRAGGIN' DARE _HI RATCHET_ ME!?" The medic raged. "WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Umm–"

"NO–SCRATCH THAT–BECAUSE YOU _WEREN'T_ THINKING! YOU _NEVER_ THINK!"

"Well hey now, that's not entirely fair." Sides huffed.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIR!" Trowing himself foward Ratchet's hands actually clinched as if they wanted to strangle him. Sideswipe took a few steps back knowing that Ratchet was not above breaking him when he was perfectly capable of putting him back together once he was done.

He viewed it as preventable measures.

If the medic smacked Sides hard enough before he did something stupid it might keep him from doing it. It very rarely did, but still Sides figured it was the thought that counted.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S FAIR? IT'S ME LOCKING YOU IN YOUR FRAGGIN' ROOM! THAT'S FAIR!"

Sides whined. "How is _that_ fair?"

And of course, Sunstreaker had to pick that moment to walk in and called across the hanger to his brother. "I got the C4, Sides."

The air in the hanger went tense before Ratchet just about exploded. Curses, yelling, and tools flying as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fled in blurs of bright movement running from the yelling medic. They made it up two flights of stairs and around a corner before they finally slid to a stop.

Panting, Sideswipe looked over at his brother and growled. "Did you have to say it _that_ loud?"

Sunstreaker threw the explosives at his helm.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	5. Important: Twins, Jynx, Bluestreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **47\. "It's two in the fraggin' morning this better be important." Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak**

* * *

At first she thought she was dreaming it. That the quiet occasional knocking sound was in her helm. Or maybe that stupid hivehawk was back in its nest on the window ledge. It was only when Jynx peaked her optics open into the darkness of their room and the noise filtered to her audios wasn't coming from the window, but instead from the door across the room, that she realized she wasn't.

Pushing herself up onto an elbow, she blinked tiredly through the darkness trying to figured out was going on. Silver optics lighting up a bit around her in the inkiness of their dark room. She wasn't sure if it was the knocking or the feel of her shifting about on the berth that drew an annoyed grunt from Sideswipe. The big crimson mech shifting around, hand coming up blindly reaching for her to pull her back down.

"Wild Cat," He grumbled in a recharge distorted voice.

She brushed his hand away making those vibrant optics flash open drawing the same reaction from his brother. Sunstreaker letting out a soft grunt, rolling onto his back when he did come fully awake. Pushing himself up onto an elbow as well looking around with dim optics as he took in his surroundings.

Taking in Jynx sitting up before the knocking on the door finally caught his attention making not only him but his brother's optics as well snap to the locked door across the room.

Jynx blinked sort of stupidly in that direction as well. Processor sluggish and groggy. She hadn't even thought to check her chronometer to figure out what Primus damn time it was.

"Who could that possibly be?" Sunstreaker growled, to the two of them. As if they had anymore clue then he did.

"If it's Skywarp again I swear to Primus I'm gonna glue the glitch to the cafeteria ceiling." Sideswipe swore, throwing the covers back and climbing out of the berth.

"TC will string _you_ up by your toes if you so much as dare." Jynx laughed, sleepily. Watching him stumble across the dark room in a graceless manner that only lack of recharge could do to the mech.

"And I'm not going to cut you down." Sunstreaker added on with a yawn.

"Thundercracker doesn't scare me." Sideswipe grumbled, reaching the door and keying in the release code for the lock with probably more force then necessary.

When the slab of metal slid away the three of them stalled with shock for a nano or two until Jynx pushed herself fully upright and looked with worried optics to the grey mech standing on the other side. Looking sad with his doorwings hanging low and his chevron ducked down.

"Blue?" She asked his name. Hurriedly getting up and making her way across the room while Sunstreaker followed her.

Sideswipe said nothing, just looked down at the younger sniper. It was Sunstreaker that huffed what both twins were thinking.

"It's two in the fraggin' morning, this better be important."

Bluestreak flinched ever so slightly, giving them an overly nervous smile that made the pair feel bad for the words as soon as they came out. It wasn't like Blue to come knocking on their door and recharge deprived or not that didn't mean they could be glitches to him for no reason.

Which was just what the narrow glare those silver optics shot at them said when Jynx growled up at the both of them before turning her optics to Bluestreak with a tilted of her helm.

"You okay, Blue?"

The Praxian gave a shrug, looking down at his peds instead of the little femme standing before him in the short breems of morning. He felt sorta stupid for coming here now that he was here. Complaining to Jynx and the twins of all bots about nightmares made him feel like a sparkling, but. . .this had a been a different one. A new one.

It hadn't been Praxus again.

Praxus in flames behind his optics he could handle. Most of the time, but this time it wasn't his fallen city or his dead breed he saw. It was _them_.

He'd woke up panting, with a chocked of scream torn from his throat and the overwhelming need to see that the three of them were still alive. That it wasn't real.

So here he stood.

He felt better now that he could see them, but his spark still rolled in his chest.

"Yeah." He lied, nodding. Taking a step back, ready to back away and go hide in his berth until morning. That or maybe going over and waking Jazz and Prowl up. Though he'd feel bad about that too.

"Blue," Sideswipe's voice cut his retreat off. Making the mech that had grown up in this family along side them more of less look back up at them. "What some gel cubes?"

The sniper perked up a little, a tentative smile curling his lips. "Huh?"

"You had another nightmare." It wasn't a question. Jynx knew he had nightmares still sometimes. He'd told her. They had talked a long while about it.

"Yeah." He said softer.

"Well," Sunstreaker rolled his shoulders. Stepping back so that the sniper could walk in. "You already woke us up. Might as well come in and have a snack."

It was as good as a hug from the golden twin and when Sides and Jynx smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back and follow them inside. Thanking them quietly for being the friends that they were.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	6. Driven Mad: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

* * *

 **73\. "I love you, even if you drive me mad." Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker**

* * *

 **"** He's at it again." Jynx sighed, seated in a half dangle half hold to the sparring area ropes. The rubbery thing shifting and swaying with her weight as she tossed it back and forth ever so slightly to keep her balance.

"Yes," Sunstreaker grumbled, leaning beside her on the ropes watching with a strange mix between boredom and annoyance. If it was anybot other then the golden mech she would have said it looked slightly silly, but there was nothing silly about Sunstreaker when he looked like that. Just as there was nothing silly about telling Sunstreaker how silly he looked when he looked like that.

No matter how tempting it was.

"Yes, he is." Blowing out a snort as he finished speaking Sunstreaker's optics narrowed to the sight across the room that was his idiot twin trying to figure out how to make a spring trap out of some old feathers, a broken arena rope, and half a bucket of green paint.

Neither Jynx nor Sunny knew who the frag Sides was out to get this time, but if the snickering he was doing as he worked hanging upside down from the rafters of the hanger were any clue it probably wasn't going to be very good.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Jynx asked. Turning slightly to take in the form of the massive mech standing beside her.

Sunstreaker simply tilted his helm and gave her a lifted optic ridge. That was more then answer enough.

Rolling her optics with a shake of her helm she turned her attention back to the matter at had. Which was wondering just how much Sides would break should he fall from his precarious perch up there in the ceiling.

And just how much of the both of them he'd hurt in the process.

Then the thought of did he even consider things like that when he decided it would be a good idea to tempt fate by matter of hot pink feathers and green paint.

Jynx kind of doubted it.

When Sides got sneaky all rational thoughts like 'hey, maybe stringing the giant, ancient, monster mech that breaths fire up by his toes would be a bad idea in regards to the fact that if he kills me Sunny and Jynx die too.'

He never thought that far ahead. At least Jynx hadn't be able to prove that he did. Which was weird, because the mech would do anything to protect them just as they would do him.

Except when it came to his pranks.

She still didn't get it.

"Like I could even if I wanted to." Sunstreaker huffed. "You know how he acts when he gets like this. There is no stopping him."

"Well," She shrugged. "I guess we could help. At least so we don't all die from this stupid stunt."

"He won't get killed." Sunstreaker mumbled. "He's not _that_ stupid."

Jynx gave him an amused smirk.

"Just don't ever tell him I said that."

"He already knows." She giggled. "Same spark, same processor, same feelings, same thoughts. Remember?"

"I've never forgotten."

"Which is why you love him." She grinned. "Even if he drives you insane."

"Yes." Sunstreaker nodded. "Just like I love you, even if you drive me mad as well."

She grinned up at him and went back to watching Sideswipe glue feathers to the ceiling.

* * *

 **Sides is a idiot. Lovable idiot, but idiot all the same. Just so you know.**

 **-Jaycee**


	7. Move: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: Transformers? Not mine. OCs and plot? Mine.**

* * *

 **123\. "Move! You are crushing me!" Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker**

 **Oh, this one was a great suggestion! I had a lot of fun with this one.**

* * *

 _Infuriating glitches!_ Jynx hissed to herself.

Trying to roll over, but finding the tight grip around her middle would not have it. Not even when she wiggled, trying to work her slim curves out from under the double grip. The two arms wrapped around her, one from each side, just tightened in response to the movement and in a shared movement of unconsciousness tried to pull her closer.

To both of them.

On opposite sides at the same time.

Letting out a grunt, Jynx felt the air knock out of her vents from their tightened hold.

Primus damn it!

She wasn't going anywhere! She just couldn't feel her legs anymore! Didn't these two glitches know how slaggin' _big_ they were!?

Sides' and Sunny's legs tangled over hers weighed a lot!

She just needed to move her damn legs!

Giving another tug of her limbs she felt them wiggle ever so slightly, but the truth was the two mechs simply weighed too much. There was no way she was getting untangled from their bulk unless they woke up.

So wake up was just what they were going to do.

Huffing as she threw her helm back on the berth with a soft thud against the soft surface she growled out.

"Sides."

No reaction was had.

So she tired again.

"Sunny."

Still nothing.

Growl building into a snarl she sucked in a deep breath and yelled. "MECHS!"

The brothers came out of recharge like a shot, weapons systems already spinning to life in a whirl. They rocked upright, postures straight, and optics blown wide. Pulled from recharge by her shout expecting something to be wrong.

When all they found was their dim berthroom around them it stalled them for a moment before they both in a shared movement turned to look down at the little femme laying between them.

"What wrong?" Sunstreaker rushed out.

Jynx gave a bucking wiggle. Throwing her frame up and down on the berth like a floundering fish in an attempt to move, but considering she wasn't going much of anywhere she just ended up looking pretty ridiculous.

"Move!" She hissed at the pair of them. "You are crushing me!"

It was then that the confused mechs snapped their gazes down and found how much of their lower weight was resting on her.

"Slag." Sides yelped. Rolling slightly the same time Sunstreaker did letting Jynx free her legs with a snap. Yanking them up to her before she went to rubbing at them trying to get some feeling back.

She gave them both a half sparked glare while she did it but the worry and concern that came to life in those optics killed the look before it could really grow into anything.

"Sorry.' Sides whispered, laying back down beside her and reaching out to help rub some feeling back into her legs. Sunstreaker did the same, his dark optics narrowing in anger at himself.

With a sigh she rolled her optics before leaning forward to knock her forehelm against both of theirs in turn.

"It's okay, mechs." She assured them quietly.

"Did we hurt you?" Sunstreaker whispered.

"No." She shook her helm. "I'm fine. You two just weight a lot, you know?"

"Yeah." Sides sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She gave him a purr and snuggled back down in there between them. "Really. It's fine. Go back to recharge. Just this time, please don't squish me."

They both gave her a small smile and curled back in around her, just a little more careful this time about where on her frame they settled their weight.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	8. The Hounds

**Disclaimer: We all know.**

* * *

 **The Hounds**

* * *

Echo sat curled at the bottom of Bumblebee's berth, pillows pilled around her as she watched with amusement at the playful game going on in the floor.

Her pale black plating shimmered in the false light of the berth room. Tall, pointed audios flickering back and forth along the slight amused wag of her long tail.

On the floor before her was her older brother and her mate rolled around like puppies. Scout's pitch black plating and even darker stripes glimmering against Havoc's strange stark white. Her brother's shimmering black optics glowing with amusement as he tugged on Havoc's tall white audios making the other mech hound snap playfully back at him. His odd red optics flashing with his thoughts of the game.

They tumbled around the floor. Rolling over each other, clambering around in their wrestling match. Running about in barking circles.

They were far too big to be rolling around Bumblebee's berthroom floor like over grown pups, but the femme hound couldn't say that she minded. It was nice to see them playing together. Being happy together and no longer trying to kill each other over rank.

It was wonderful that they were now a pack. A _real_ pack.

Their play match took them from the floor then and back up onto the berth. The two grown mech hounds springing onto the berth nearly knocked Echo off her perch. Pulling an annoyed huff from her as she scrambled around to keep herself righted. It got her smacked into by Scout, falling under her brother's weight, but managing to tug his audio real good on the way down.

Havoc huffed in amusement at both of them before tackling them back into the pillows so they ended up being a hound pile of purring happiness.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	9. Hate: Nook, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **13\. "I** ** _hate_** **you.", Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Nook**

 **Well, I didn't think I'd be writing this side of Nook for a while, but here you go. It happened. It's not really a spoiler (okay maybe it is). . . call it a hint.**

 ***evil grin***

 **I do adore Nook. This was fun.**

* * *

Golden and green mismatched optics were narrowed into thin slits, a growl bubbling in his throat, while he stood ridged with his doorwings pinned high and tight behind his back. It mattered very little to Nook that he had to look up to glare at the pair of equally loud snarling mechs.

Really.

It didn't.

He didn't back down. Not when it came to Jynx. She meant too much to him. And he didn't give a damn what they said or what they did. Until they proved themselves different he would treat them as if they were just what they appeared to be.

Big, powerful, and chasing something pretty. Something that meant more to him then life itself. Mechs that had already royally messed up.

What in the universe she was thinking he didn't know, but as much as he trusted her Nook would make up his own mind about the pair of ex-gladiators. At first he'd thought maybe things would be okay, but now. . . .

Oh no.

Not now.

They'd screwed up now. Them and the other fraggin _bastard_.

And he was done. Oh so done.

They wanted what he knew?

Fine.

They'd have it.

"You want me to say something?!" He finally ground out, the words distorted from the growl that rumbled his chest. "Fine. I'll say _something_. I _hate_ you! All of you! This is your fault!"

Sunstreaker snarled to the words, but Sideswipe's hand kept him back. Not because he didn't want to punch the showy Praxian any less then his twin did, but because it wouldn't get them what they needed. It wouldn't get him to talk.

To tell them what they needed to know.

And if they started throwing punches there would be nothing keeping the one being held back in the corner from doing a whole lot worse. Things they couldn't do.

No matter how bad they wanted too.

They couldn't hurt Nook. No matter how much they hated him in this moment.

They couldn't hurt him. Because Jynx would never forgive them.

That. . .and technically speaking. . .he was right.

"Just. . . ." Sides forced down his own building snarl, trying to level out his voice as he held on to Sunstreaker both physically and emotionally.

Sunny was rapidly spinning out of control. They both were.

It wasn't all that much of a shock though.

There spark was panicking.

It had every reason to.

"Just. . .just _please_ tell us! You can hate us all you want! Just tell us!"

"No." Nook bit, spun on his peds, and stalked away. "You've already blown your chance."

* * *

- **Jaycee**


	10. Love: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs**

* * *

 **16\. "I love you.", Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker**

* * *

Curled in a cross legged perch on a couch cushion on the floor Jynx sat with a lap full of borrowed static-hound pup and energon jelly cubes while a silly cartoon she couldn't even remember the name of played loudly on the twins entertainment center before her.

Laying beside her, sprawl on his front, was Sideswipe. Elbows bent against another stolen cushion from the couch. His chin rested in his upturned palms while his legs kicked lazily at the air as they bent over his back. Those vibrant blue optics of his twinkled with humor as he watched the small earthen creature dance across the screen.

The truth was Jynx wasn't paying enough attention to the movie to really know what was going on.

Her optics darted to her other side where Sunstreaker sat with his back propped up against the couch that had absolutely no purpose now that she and his brother had stolen all the seats and taken them to the floor with them. His long legs sprawled out in front of him and his arms crossed behind his helm as he leaned back. His own dark optics shown with humor as he sat there with a slight smirk watching the silly show play on before them.

A part of the little femme wondered every now and again how much of these silly earth movies they watched because they were trying to keep her entertained and how many they watched because these two mechs liked them and didn't want to admit it. She was starting to think it was more the latter then the former. She didn't mind though. A lot of them were entertaining enough that it kept her processor busy which really was the point of all of it.

Just like the tiny static-hound pup curled up snoring in her lap. The little femmeling pup hardly was bigger then the span of her hand to elbow. Old enough now to be away from it's carrier but still very fragile and small.

She'd refused to touch the pup when Sideswipe first held it out before her.

After all, she didn't deserve the care of something so small and helpless. But when Bumblebee had grinned behind Sides' shoulder and nodded saying that she wouldn't do the pup any harm just by petting it and that he would be back for the runt of his femme hound's first litter later on that orn it hadn't been quite so scary.

Somehow she'd ended up with the pup placed in her lap and the strangely colored ball of patches of black and patches of white had for some reason taking a shine to her. Licking and sucking on her fingers, climbing all over her legs as she sat, and eventually ended up snoring softly against her thigh.

She hadn't known what to do with it at first. Too stunned and afraid of hurting the tiny ball of protoform and thin plating, but when the movie was put in she called down. She'd ended up petting absently at the soft ball without even knowing she was doing it.

It seemed to amuse the twins to no end. They'd watched her for a while when the pup was first was given to her and she'd figured it was them making sure she wouldn't freak with it and hurt the little thing, but eventually she realized it was them just simply watching her.

She still didn't really get why they did that but. . .it didn't really bother her anymore.

She was doing a lot of watching them as well. Though she was a great deal more desecrate at it then they were. Then again, there was nothing really subtle about Sideswipe.

She kind of liked that though.

Just like she kind of liked the pair of them.

She'd been sitting there staring at Sunstreaker far longer then she should have when the golden mech finally let his optics drift from the screen to her faceplate. She didn't even notice he was looking back at her for a moment she was so focused on the gleam on his shoulder from the window across the room. When she did realize those dark optics were staring back at her, a slight tilt of a grin on his lips she started with a slight squeak and looked away.

Feeling energon rush to her cheeks and heat the soft protoform in a blush she sank down on her cushion seat. Why in all of Cybertron she was blushing she hadn't a clue. Jynx thought she'd seen and known enough of the world to no longer blush. Well to anybot outside of Nook.

Sideswipe's quiet, warm chuckle made her glance up slightly to find the red twin had twisted a bit. Those mirror optics he shared with his other half shimmering with something she couldn't quite tell what was. It was nice though. It made those dark orbs sparkle in a way she was growing to really like.

"Bored with the movie, Kitten?" Sides asked.

"Huh?" She was pulled from staring at his optics, giving herself a good shake of the helm before his question caught up with her and she shook her helm again. "Oh. No. No it's fine."

"We can do something else if you want." Sunstreaker offered.

"No. I like it. It's okay." She said with a firm nod as she turned her optics back to the screen. She could feel their optics staying focused on her for a moment longer, but she tried to not fidget under it. With in a few more klicks they turned back to the show as well and left her petting absently at the puppy in her lap.

The show went on for a dozen or so klicks and Jynx watched the silly adventure with amusement before her optics drifted back to Sunstreaker. The powerful build of the golden mech highlighted in black that gleamed under the evening sun coming in through the window.

To be honest she wasn't all that sure why she did it. If she wondered about it too long the answer would probably terrify her. So she didn't wonder over it. She just did it.

Making sure not to disturb the little puppy snoozing in her lap she scooted her pillow and herself backward until she was tucked up against Sunstreaker's side. Leaning against the couch but also into the mech's side.

He stiffened for half a klick and Jynx's plating tightened down with fear before slowly the untouchable mech relaxed and let her fit there against his side. She could feel his optics staring down at her as the mech bent his helm and looked down. As well as catch sight of Sides from the corner of her optics watching her, but she ignored it. Just nestled there in the strength that was the huge mech.

She didn't know why, but she liked it there.

She hadn't been planning to drift off into recharge, but then again she hadn't been planning to curl up against the elder twin either. It just sort of happened and she didn't bothered fighting it.

She never knew that Sunstreaker's arm eventually came down to wrapped snugly around her back and pull her deeper into his warmth. She didn't know that Sideswipe pushed himself up and brought himself over to slid in on her other side. She had no idea that Sunstreaker bent his helm down and rested his chin against her relaxed sensors.

She never knew what he whispered in the quiet of the growing evening.

"I love you." He breathed out. "We both do."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	11. Drunk: Twins, Jynx, Nook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot of this mess and the nutty OCs**

* * *

 **111.** **"** **Are you drunk/high?" Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Nook**

 **I love these four. So freaking much.**

* * *

He was going to kill them.

Consequences be damned.

This time Sunstreaker was really going to _kill_ them.

No matter if it would kill him as well. He was going to fraggin' ring Sides' neck for this one and when he got his hands on that fraggin' show off Praxian he wasn't going to have any doorwings left.

And Jynx–

Well he wouldn't lay a hand on her, but there would be yelling. Lots and lots of yelling. As well as throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her back up stairs after he was done taking apart his twin and her damn stupid best friend.

Primus!

How could those two fraggers be _this_ stupid!? He'd been gone a _bream!_ One slaggin' bream and **_this_** **!?**

He wasn't even sure he wanted to know what they did with the furniture.

No. Scratch that.

He was _positive_ he didn't want to know what they did with the furniture. There were somethings that were just better left unknown. And where the entirety of the twins' and Jynx's room went was one of those things. Sunstreaker was content with not knowing because then that would be one less thing to strangle his idiot brother about once he tracked him down.

Not a task that took all that long either.

Sides wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his bubbling mirth and growing mischief. Tracking him down wasn't hard. A few floors and a banged open hanger door and he found him. As well as he smacked faceplate first into where all their missing furniture went.

Quite literally.

He walked right into it as soon as the door opened.

With a cut off grunt he fumbled backward in shock only to stiffen up and glare at the image of their couch standing sideways on its end taking up half the doorway with a pile of chairs on the other side. Along with a slim opening between the two stacks of furniture just big enough to squeeze through if he really wanted too.

Glaring at it Sunstreaker growled low and under his breath. "I knew I didn't want to know what they did with it."

Taking a deep breath he tried to gather up his temper to the best of his ability. It wasn't all that good of a grasp he'd admit, but damn it that was all he had to give at the moment. It had been a long damn orn and all he had wanted was to fall faceplate first into their berth and maybe convince Jynx to sing something.

Maybe.

If he could figure out how to do it without asking. Or better yet, getting Sideswipe to ask. That would have been better.

Only he opened his door to find not only were his brother, their femme, and her annoying best friend might-as-well-be-brother were no where to be found. So was their berth.

That was when the notion to kill them had come along.

It was still pretty high on his list of priorities too once he got a hold of them. For now, yelling was what he was going for though.

"SIDESWIPE!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, shoving his shoulder into the chair part of the narrowed door and sending it all crashing down on the other side. What followed was a–had he been in a better mood–rather hilariously funny series of events.

Sideswipe yelping, reeling, and then crashing back of the ladder he was standing on to slam into the floor with a very loud bang. Nook, who had been under the projection booth yelped as well at the sudden sounds but his fumbling ended up with him smashing his helm on the table of the console above him making him yelp like a youngling and grasp hold of his chevron. Jynx was the most spectacular though. She'd been standing in the middle of what appeared to be a spread of multiple berth cushions spread over the floor and she'd been stacking pillows.

His rather loud entrance had spooked the femme into a twisting leap that ended with her falling backward over her pillows and ending up in a tangle of multiple blankets and pillows.

Shocked by the sight that lay out before him Sunstreaker paused, blinking as he took in the hanger before him.

 _What are they doing?_

And then Sideswipe's giggling voice drew him to glare over to where his brother was picking himself up off the ground from where he'd fallen with a goofy grin on his lips.

"Oh. Hey ya Sunny." He waved.

He actually waved.

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed and Jynx and Nook getting up and turning to him was lost as he glared at his brother.

"Sideswipe," His hiss was a warning.

"I thought you weren't gonna be back for another breem." Sides laughed, prancing forward.

Sunstreaker's optics got narrower. "Where is our berth room, you idiot?"

For a klick Sides stared at him and then busted out laughing.

Sunstreaker's left optic twitched.

Laughing and shaking his helm Sides choked out. "Upstairs, bro!"

Sunstreaker snarled at him.

Jynx giggled quietly to herself while Nook grinned and rolled his optics.

"Don't tell me a breem with Magnus has made you forget were you live, Sunny." Sides went right on laughing.

Rolling his optics Sunstreaker stalked forward still trying to figure out what was going on down here.

"I know where our room is! I meant the furniture. Sides, why did you take the freaking furniture!?"

Laughing and clutching his middle Sides pointed a finger at Jynx.

"Her idea. Not mine."

Sunstreaker's optics shot to her and she smiled at him. Not at all bothered with the glare. The glare that softened slightly at the sight of her before Sides laughter took a giggling turn and Sunstreaker looked back at him.

He knew there was no chance it was what was going on here. Highgrade hadn't been allowed near Jynx in a long time, but Sides was acting weird.

"Are you drunk?" Sunstreaker bit at him, reaching out to get a hold of him and yank him closer. Sides let it happen with a smirk while he shook his helm.

"You know I'm not, Sunny."

"Then what the frag is wrong with you."

"You just look kinda silly with a party light hanging off your helm vent that is all." Sides actually manged to keep a straight face for a good ten nanos before he keeled over in laughter again as Sunny started and tilted his helm. Reaching up to find that there was in fact a red party light dangling from a broken wire hanging off the edge of his right helm went.

How in the world that got there he had no idea. That is until he looked back at the doorway and saw the obstetrical he'd knocked down had actually been some type of holding arch for a few strings of glowing lights.

Yanking the dangling light off of himself while Sides fell to the floor laughing Sunstreaker gave up on getting any real answers from his twin and turned to Jynx.

"What the frag are you three doing?"

The bright white femme smiled bright at him, silver optics glittering behind her visor while Nook laughed along with Sideswipe.

"Movie night." She grinned. "Nook thought it would be fun to have a big party type thing for whoever wanted to come. So we figured we'd do it down here. We needed the berths for cushions and the chairs and stuff made the entry way."

"For effect." Sides wheezed between laughs.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." She shrugged.

"Surprise." Nook chuckled.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	12. Stealing: Jynx, Arsine, Gambit

**Disclaimer: You already know**

* * *

 **8 & 44\. "We are so gonna get killed for this.", "And just what were you planning to ****_do_** **with the thing once you** ** _freed_** **it?"**

 **Jynx and Arsine**

 **I threw in Gambit as well because it wouldn't make sense without him. So have your first look at Gambit, and what the two of them were like once. A long time ago. Before life beat them.**

 **Jynx does have a reason for still loving them after everything.**

* * *

Soft, brilliantly blue optics shown through the dim closet they called a berthroom. Even if it lacked everything that might resemble a berthroom including lights. Jynx didn't know that though. She was still too young to realize their lives were not normal. That they weren't. . .good.

Then again, how could a two vorn old sparkling possibly know that? Let alone how was it suppose to be taken care of by a sixteen vorn old youngling and a twenty-five vorn old youngling.

The two mechlings tried. They really did, but there was only so much they could do. Any energon they did manage to scrounge up around this pit they called a home a good portion of it was given to her. Even if it wasn't the kind she needed and most of it she just purge back up because she couldn't process it.

Still it was somehow keeping her alive.

No matter that Gambit would sigh, shake his helm at Arsine, and asked were they really doing the right thing by trying to keep this sparkling alive in a place like this. Arsine didn't listen. From the orn the little ball of silver protoform got dumped before them, before she could even sit up on her own the grey mechling had been pit bent on trying to take care of her.

After all, none of this was her fault. It wasn't her fault her carrier and their grandsire hated her. No more then it was Gambit's fault his sire dumped him here and never came back No more then it was Arsine's that his creators died and he got stuck with his aunt.

The two mechlings were old enough to have realized that just because they were screamed at that it was their fault, that it was beat into them that it was their fault, didn't make it right. It wasn't.

It was far from right.

Why it happened anyway, that they didn't know. But to survive they had learned very quickly to take care of themselves. No bot around here was going to do it. So they did the best they could to stay out of sight and out of the way. It was safer that way. More so then anything though they made sure to keep the little femme sparkling quiet and out of sight. It was a damn miracle the grown bots hadn't killed her yet. The only reason being because Arsine and Gambit kept her hidden.

The adults knew where she was, they knew were they all were all the time, but if they didn't have to look at them it was better. Especially when it came to those oh so very blue optics.

They hated the femmeling's optics.

Why?

Neither mechling knew, but they had learned fast asking questions only ended in pain. So they didn't ask questions anymore.

A curious, weak chirp drew Arsine's light red optics to the pile of rags they'd made into a berth in the back corner where the tiny sparkling sat playing with a broken rubber hosing that he had picked up for her to teeth on. It was in no way the most sanitary or healthy choice but she needed something soft to chew on and that had been all he could find.

Even that was not easy. Him and Gambit had had no idea why she would not stop crying and screaming a few orns ago until she started chewing on Gam's fingers and calmed down. That was when the mechlings learned sparkling's teethed.

Those big bright blue optics shimmered through the dimness at him but she didn't make a sound beside the chirp. She was still too small to really understand their life but she knew that being loud was a bad thing. It got her and her brothers hurt. So she didn't do. At least when she could help it. However, the chirp got her want she wanted. Arsine picked himself up and came over to crouch down beside her tiny form that he could pick up hold to him as she took up less then the space of half his arm.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

Which was funny because she still couldn't really talk. Not more then a few jumbled sounds. She had learned to say their names, tired, hungry, and such but they were poorly formed sounds not real words.

So she just squeaked at him and lifted her new toy as an offering. He gave her a soft smile, his red optics shining down at her while he took the toy and spun it around before he gave it back to her.

"Gam will be back soon. He's looking for something for you to eat. Okay?"

She squeaked happily, waving her toy.

Just then the door to the closet slid open and they both tensed. Jynx going silent as she had learned she must do every time the door opened. Only to relax when it was the tall, growing bulky black form of Gambit. His deep red optics shining into the darkness as he shut the door behind him and came in.

"Hey Gam." Arsine smiled at him. Straightening and coming to see what the bigger, older mechling had piled in his left arm. Jynx squeaked a greeting but as usual Gambit was quiet. Simply nodded at her not wishing to encourage any sound. It would only get them in trouble. "What did you find?"

Twisting the items in his grip Gambit showed off an actual _cube_ of energon. An _actual cube_. Arsine's optics widened and yanked himself forward to stare down at the large glass container of glittering fuel. Not left overs. Not stuff they'd mixed together in broken things they'd pulled from the scrap bins.

Where in all of pit did he get that!?

Which was just what Arsine asked. " _Where_ did you get that!?"

Gambit didn't answer. He just walked around his fellow mechling to the pile of rags in the corner that held the little femme. Pulling one of the three small containers–this one a broken old oil filter–they had made into glasses from its shelf he plopped himself down on Jynx's nest of sorts and let the femmeling crawl with quiet giggles to him. Her movements were shaky, her frame weak from lack of nutrition and fuel. They weren't giving her the stuff she needed to survive. But they were trying. They were trying hard.

She only made it to his crossed peds before her trembling arms gave up on her. Unable to hold the weight she was trying to as she crawled. Even if she was little bigger then a glitch-mouse and half the weight.

She was starving, but so were Arsine and Gambit. There wasn't much they could do about that.

Her unhappy squeak at her fall made Gambit sigh, reach forward, and scoop her up to bring her into his lap. Letting her rest against his middle. She liked to snuggle into the warmth both he and Arsine gave off because she was still too young to regulate her own temperature. They tried to keep her warm with the rags but it wasn't enough.

Arsine came forward to sit down beside him, watching as the older mechling poured a small portion of the cube into the other container before putting the rest away. He offered a sip to Arsine and he took it knowing that if he didn't Gambit would just smack him and call him stupid. Gambit then took his own swallow before lowering it down and moving Jynx so that he was holding her up and level with one hand against her back. His claws doing the work of lifting her chin for her as he brought the edge of the broken filter to her lips and let her messily start slurping.

She needed a bottle, her motor control still too underdeveloped to be able to work her mouth and lips well enough to not spill a large amount, but they didn't have one. So they did the best they could do. Arsine leaning around to catch the drops she spilled in his hands and bring as much as he could back up container so it wasn't wasted. It killed both mechlings to watch the fuel slide down unused but they couldn't blame the sparkling for being a sparkling.

Letting her sip away happily the two mechlings were partly distracted by the procedure of not letting her choke by getting too much at once and not letting any go to waste that didn't have to but still Arsine mumbled to his friend.

"Gam. . .where did you take this from?" He knew he wasn't going to like the answer, but he needed to know.

"Don't worry about it, Sin." Gambit shrugged, watching the femmeling try hard to drink and refusing to look anywhere else.

"If you get caught stealing from the galley we _all_ get beat, Gam." Arsine hissed. " _Where_ did you get it from."

"Not the galley." Gambit lifted his helm when he snapped. Optics narrowing into slits. The sudden raise in voice spooked Jynx though making her jerk and then choke on the mouthful she had.

Arsine cursed words that no youngling his age should know as he pulled her away from the container Gambit tipped away and quickly started rubbing at her throat while Gambit patted her back. Trying to convince confused systems to swallow and let her breath again.

It took a few tense moments but finally Jynx swallowed and went to coughing but coughing meant she was breathing so they were alright with that. They sat there letting her cough for another few klicks because there was nothing they could do to help until she managed to settle down and made grabby hands at the fuel again. Slowly, Gambit brought it back and let her try again. This time he kept his voice low as he said.

"I found where he keeps his hounds."

Arsine stiffened, optics locking on the larger mechling. "What? Where?"

"I'll show you later." Gambit shook his helm. "Right now it doesn't matter. I. . .well I found them and there were these huge dishes of energon out for them. Just _laying_ there, Sin. For _hounds_! They feed the damn static-hounds better then they feed us!"

"Well they like the hounds." Arsine whispered.

Gambit fought back a growl as he replied. "Well I _freed_ a few."

"You _freed_ a few? Freed a few how? What were you planning on doing after you _freed_ them?"

"I made it look like they just broke the latches on their cages and let themselves out. They didn't leave the room he's got them in. They just went to playing with each other. While they did that I got into their cages and took one of the cubes. Then I came straight here."

"Do you think he'll know you did it?"

"Your grandsire is too stupid. He'll just punish the hounds."

"What happens if he notices a cube is gone?"

"I'll get rid of it."

Silence fell over them after that. Leaving them to sit and help Jynx drink the energon. The energon Gam took from pets. Pets that were fed better then they were. Until the tiny sparkling drank all her starved tanks could hold then she stopped and snuggled into the warmth of Gambit's growing plating. If they were lucky she wouldn't purge too much of this back up, but the slag was rich and she probably wouldn't be able to handle it for long.

Still. . .it was something.

What she didn't drink Gambit lifted to his lips and took a few swallow of before he handed it off to Arsine letting him drink the rest. He was quiet as he did so. Just relishing the feeling of his tanks not clenching so hard on empty nothingness.

After he finished he let the makeshift cube rest in his lap as he turned his optics to his friend.

"We're gonna get killed for this. You know that, right? If he finds out we took from his pets."

"Then we won't let him find out." Gambit shrugged.

Arsine just looked at him. "Aren't you the one usually telling _me_ we can't do stuff like this. That its two risky?"

Gambit looked away.

But Arsine wasn't having it. "Why did you do it?"

"I hate them."

"Gam."

"We needed fuel. It was there."

"Gam." Arsine's voice took on a pleading note.

Finally the older mechling sighed and let his optics fall to the sparkling resting in his lap. "Because I don't want to watch her die."

Arsine stiffened and then looked away as if that could hide the sudden pool of coolant to his optics.

Watching her die. . . .

He was scared of the same thing. Which was sad because the truth was there was nothing they could do save her. They couldn't even save themselves.

* * *

 **This one was my favorite of all of these.**

 **-Jaycee**


	13. Why: Jynx, Jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs**

* * *

 **51\. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" Jazz, Jynx**

 **Oh these two.**

* * *

She knew this was a bad idea. She'd known it from the moment the question popped in her processor, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know.

She _needed_ to know.

No matter what it might get her into. If there was one bot in this place that might be able to help her understand this it was him. The problem with that idea though, was of all the bots in this place Jazz was the one that understood her the best.

Which was why he was as dangerous as he was.

Still, Jynx was nothing if not one to push her luck. So she swallowed back the fear and went to find him. Not giving herself any time to back out when she did.

"Why did you do it?"

Jazz had been working on something. She wasn't sure what, but she knew explosives when she saw them. Jynx didn't figure she needed to know what the shadowy mech was planning. He probably wouldn't tell her even if she did want to know.

Megatron wasn't the only mech around here that did the dirty work. There were things Jazz did he didn't want her to know about. Not something she really got, but hey he was as entitled to his secrets as she was.

He looked up, slightly startled at her sudden appearance but his bright optics focused in all the same. Seeming to darken with the question before he straightened his back.

"I've done a lot of things, sweetspark." He said evenly. "What is it we're talking about here?"

Tightening up she forced it out. "Why did you stay? All those vorns ago when you were sent to kill Prowl and you didn't. Why didn't you do it? Why did you stay?"

For a moment he stared at her, optics widening behind his visor before he lowered the last of what he was doing and looked. Just looked. For a long time into her visor and her faceplate. Long enough that Jynx was sure he wouldn't answer.

That she'd stepped too far.

Until suddenly, and quietly he asked a question of his own. "Are you sure you want me to answer that question, sweetspark? You're not gonna like what I have to say."

"I don't get what any of you do anyway. You were just. . . . You. . . ." She didn't know how to say it. "I heard about you a long time ago. I. . . _admired_ you. You were something I only played at. I just don't get why you would stop. Why you would choose to be here, and be this. The shadows were easier."

"Yes." Jazz nodded, his optics dark and his faceplate sad. "They were. In a way. But, sweetspark, you already know the answer."

"No I don't." She huffed at him, silver optics narrowing. "If I did I wouldn't ask."

"You do." Jazz sighed. "You do because I did it for the same reasons you did."

At that she balked.

Optics widening and sensors tucking down.

"What?" She muttered.

"I did it for the same reasons you did, Jynx. I did it because I was tired of playing at being something I didn't really want to be."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	14. Say it: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: Transformers? Not mine. Plot and OCs? Mine.**

* * *

 **35\. "Say it! Just fraggin' say it!" Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker**

* * *

It should be old news. By now she should be so fraggin' use to slag like this. It should roll right off.

But it wasn't.

Because this was never a place she thought she'd end up again. Never with the two of them. Not after everything.

Not now.

But here she was, and it was all slipping so fast from between her claws she didn't know how to grab it. She didn't know how to stop it. She wasn't sure she was trying anymore.

"Say it!" She screamed, throwing the cube she'd yanked off the counter at the wall not caring that it shattered into a million shards. Not caring that it almost hit Sideswipe. That it would have hit Sideswipe had Sunstreaker not yanked him left.

She didn't care.

She didn't care, but it hurt.

"Just fraggin' say it!" Another tossed cube. Another duck from the mechs she was throwing them at. More snarling. More screaming.

No stopping.

"SAY IT!" Her voice pitched out into static when she latched hold of the half empty bottle and flung it next. This one hit home. Cracking against Sides' chest drawing a pained grunt from the crimson mech but by that time Sunstreaker had latched hold of her.

Maybe not the smartest move he could of made because now he had a wound up ball of angry femme kicking and clawing at his chest, but he didn't stop. Even as his own frame vibrated with growls he refused to let go.

Not when her dangerous claws dug into his armor. Not when her failing hit protofrom. Not even when she drew long stripes of energon.

He wasn't letting go.

Not again.

"Stop it." He growled down into her sensors. Twisting with her movements to keep a good enough hold. Trying to keep her from _really_ hurting all three of them. Because then Sides was there in front of him. Dripping highgrade, sharps of glass, and energon, but he paid it little mind as he locked his own arms in with his brothers and between the two of them they got enough of a hold to keep her still.

It made her scream louder, made the things coming out of her mouth worse. The things she accused them off thinking, even if it was the furthest thing from the truth.

It wasn't true.

That wasn't why, but at this point she wasn't going to listen. She was angry and scared. Had been for a while now, but now their was highgrade in her systems and it was making everything worse.

There was nothing they could do. Nothing but hold on.

And they would, because they weren't letting her go.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	15. Beautiful: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

 **34\. "You're beautiful." Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker**

* * *

Sanding there in the bright lights of the washrack Jynx stared into the mirror in front of her not quiet believing what she was seeing.

She'd always known the wonders good paint could accomplish, had seen herself shine once or twice before with the added push of paint she could have never afforded on her own. But this. . . .

 _This. . . ._

This was like nothing she had never seen.

It didn't looked like her. That beautiful young femme staring back at her through her reflection. It didn't look like her.

It couldn't possibly be her.

There was just no way. She. . .she didn't look like that.

Two figures filled the mirror behind her. One on either side, their dark optics staring into her reflection as much as she was, but those optics didn't wonder the curves and angles of her frame for long. Almost as soon as they appeared their optics met her's through the reflection of the glass.

The intensity of the look shared between them made Jynx fidget. Unsure what to do with it, with herself, with them. So she did the one thing she knew would keep her steady. She played it off.

"Pretty impressive what good paint can do, huh?" She snorted, optics falling down to her peds. "Can make even slag shiny."

A low, unhappy sound rumbled in both the massive mechs' chest before Sideswipe grumbled.

"Don't talk like that."

Jynx huffed. "Why? It's true. It only the paint. It's not me."

"Paint is paint." Sunstreaker said softly. "It's only an add on to what is already there."

"Already there. . . ." Jynx muttered, her optics lifting to take in her reflection in the glass again.

"Yes."

"But I look. . . ." She didn't know.

"Beautiful." Sunstreaker whispered making her optics jump up to catch his.

"But it's not the paint, Wild Cat." Sides said quietly. "You're beautiful. Even if you can't see it."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	16. Wall: Optimus, Twins, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **60\. "Care to explain why the** ** _wall_** **is missing?" Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime**

 **I had a whole lot of fun with this one.**

* * *

Optimus Prime was a very understanding mech.

Level helmed, with a calm demeanor. Over all rather patient.

Most of the time.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker however, had mastered long ago the ability to take his calm attitude and tear it into itty bitty, tiny, little pieces in three nanos flat.

Apparently it was a highly coveted skill to the twins because they were set on exploiting it. Over, and over, and over again. Like right now, as the towering Prime stood in the middle of their berthroom looking at the smoldering hole where he was almost positive a wall had once stood.

Now explosions themselves were not all that new around here. When one lived with Wheeljack, Soundwave, Jazz, Megatron, Bumblebee, Ironhide, _and_ the twins there were bound to be quite a few pyrotechnics.

 _This_ however, was the ninth one _this orn alone_ and Optimus' patience was running a bit thin.

Jynx's lethal form over in the corner of the room sprawled out on the twins' berth laughing her helm off while Sideswipe smirked up at him and Sunstreaker wore one of his 'just frag off' looks was not making this latest development go over any easier on him either. Not that any of the explosion happy bots around here cared.

Oh _no_.

They all thought it was _hilarious_.

Optimus could feel his right optic twitching, but to his credit in the smokey air of the terror twins' lair he manged to keep his voice level when he looked down at the pair of frontliners and asked.

"Care to explain why the _wall_ is missing?"

Jynx seemed to find that even more hilarious because the giggling femme over on the berth took up an even louder pitch as she snatched up a pillow and pressed it over her face trying to quiet some of the sound.

Optimus' optic twitched again.

Sideswipe beamed, Sunstreaker lifted an optic ridge.

"We're remodeling." The golden brother shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.

"Oh." Optimus responded. "Well, how could I have missed that?"

Sideswipe's grin got even bigger as he looked to his brother. "Uh oh, Sunny, we made Prime get all snarky on us. I think we're in trouble."

Jynx's laughter pitched even higher. To the point Optimus was a little worried about her breathing. The twins didn't seem too worried though so the red and blue mech left it alone.

"It's our room." Sunstreaker huffed. "We can do what we want."

And there went that twitching again. "Of course, because you couldn't possibly risk damaging the whole building structure when you randomly blow out walls for no reason."

"It's not for no reason." Sideswipe snorted. "We're combining the rooms. You know, so it is bigger and Jynx is with us. Besides, do you really think I didn't check to see if it was load bearing or not?"

"She is already _with_ you, Sideswipe. She's right over there hyperventilating."

Both mechs checked over their shoulders in a shared motion before they smirked and said in unison. "She's fine."

For some reason that was equally amusing to Jynx because her laughter got even harder.

Letting out a long, tired sigh Optimus raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his noseplate. Squeezing his optics shut as he slowly shook his helm slowly back and forth. Then, turning on his peds, he headed for the door.

He _so_ had had enough for one orn.

If the whole damn building wanted to blow up their home then _fine_ he had slaggin' paper work to do.

* * *

 **I think I enjoy messing with Optimus just a bit too much.**

 **-Jaycee**


	17. Long Time: Jynx, Nook, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Transformers. We all know what is mine.**

* * *

 **93\. "Long time no see." Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Nook**

* * *

At first she didn't believe it. _Couldn't_ believe it.

But no matter how many times she blinked the dream in front of her didn't change. She didn't wake up. It was _really_ there. _He_ was really there.

Standing there in the full glow of morning was. . . _him._

 _Nook._

Mismatched optics glittering as he smiled at her. That rich, smooth voice rolling over her audios as the mech chuckled.

"Hey ya, love. Long time no see."

Jynx didn't even know how to explain the noise that came out of her mouth. It was a high, broken, squeak kind of sound that if she was asked about she would deny to the ends of the universe. But with a gasp it did bubble up in her throat as coolant pooled in her optics.

Then she broke from Sides and Sunny's hold at a run. Crashing into the bright green and gold mech full tilt sending them both crashing down to the pavement as she started balling.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	18. Cuddle: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

 **115\. "Cuddle?" Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker**

* * *

Helm tilted to the side, sensors standing tall, and optics shimmering behind the clear curve of her visor Jynx sat in a ball at the end of the berth staring at the two of them like they'd lost their shared minds.

"Cuddle?" She repeated the word Sideswipe had said, shifting slightly.

A small smile curved Sides' lips but he didn't answer. Just gave a short nod as Sunstreaker sat very still beside him. It was like they refused to make any kind of move or motion that would influence her.

Trouble was, she was just as confused with out it.

"Why?" She tilted her helm the other way.

Sides shrugged, a smile on his lips. "No reason."

"I don't. . . _cuddle_." She muttered. They were stepping over into territory that terrified her and she didn't know what to do about it.

Sunstreaker sighed a little before motioning to the spot beside him. "Then don't define it and just keep doing what you've been doing. I'm starting the movie whatever you do."

At the mention to the movie and the place between the brothers she had seemingly come to exist lately Jynx shot up from the end of the berth and wiggled her way in.

A soft chuckle left Sideswipe as he lifted his arm and let her place herself how she liked before she leaned into his side. Optics fixed on the starting picture across the room. Before long she ended up burrowed against Sides with her legs sprawled out over Sunstreaker's lap.

But neither of them said anything.

Defining scared her too much so for now they would leave her to her denial. It was better then scaring her away by defining it.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	19. Don't Touch: Ratchet, Jynx, Nook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **29\. "Don't. Touch." Jynx, Ratchet, Nook**

* * *

Laughter echoing from behind the screened off far corner of the medical bay was the first thing that greeted Ratchet when he stepped out of his office in the early breems of morning. It was still so early it was technically late. The lights of the bay dimmed down and the expansive space quiet. There was only one patient at the moment, but it was who the patient was and why she was here that had the medic tensing up at the sounds.

No bot was suppose to be down here. She was under quarantine for a Primus damn reason! And his fraggin' adopted sons or not he was going to slag the twins if they were down here _again._

Stalking across the empty bay Ratchet growled under his breath until he ripped the sheet doorway back only to stop dead in his tracks at what he found on the other side.

Jynx was there alright, but considering she couldn't really stand up on her own at the moment that was no real surprise. What was the surprise was it was not the twins sneaking down here again. It was Nook.

Nook sitting on her medical berth with Jynx curled up in his lap with a datapad laid out before them he was writing on. His free hand was wrapped snugly around her holding her close to his bright chest. Mismatched optics glittering with soft laughter as he looked down at the bright white femme curled against him. Silver optics shining as she giggled at whatever it was the mech had said this time.

But the harmless nature of Nook writing songs with Jynx in the darkness of morning did not appease the CMO one fraggin' bit.

"Nook." Ratchet ground out, optics narrowing even further. His stalk in his tone ending the laughter in a cut off and drawing both the mech's and Jynx's attention to him.

Jynx sank down under his dark glare, but Nook huffed at him. Doorwings flicking behind his back.

"Morning Ratchet. Didn't figured you'd do a berth check until later."

"Get. Out." Ratchet bit. Closing the distance between them until he had the bright mech by the arm wanting nothing more then to yank him out of the berth and throw his aft out of the bay. But he ran too much of a chance of ripping out the medical equipment attached to Jynx if he did.

"Ratchet." Jynx tried to cut in, but the medic silenced her with a glare.

"Get out, Nook." He hissed. "Get out! What part of what I said didn't you get? Don't. Touch. How hard is that to understand? You know what fraggin' contaminates you're carrying!? Do you know what you could fraggin' do to those new splices!?"

Nook did no arguing. He simply went, blowing a kiss at Jynx over his shoulder while the medic ranted and shoved him back across the bay. He knew telling the medic that he'd had a sterilize shower before coming in would do little good.

Ratchet had been freaking out for orns now. Not that Nook really minded. It was new, and nice, to see a medic care so much about his patients. So he went.

Happy for once some mech was hissing out threats at him for something that had to do with Jynx. It meant Ratchet cared, and really that was all that mattered to Nook.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	20. Love: Megatron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **16\. "I love you", Megatron**

* * *

It was a rare moment these orns when he go the chance to disappear. He knew Optimus and Roddy were trying to make sure he was doing something other then being the darker side of this latest war but it was hard to stand among these bots who's lives he had a large part in ruining and not feel haunted.

There was only so much he could take before he had to flee.

He wasn't sure if that made him a coward. This need to run from the last reminders of the things he had done. To hide from the memories of what he had chosen oh so very wrong.

But he could not help himself.

He ran before he often knew he had done it. Only looked up once he found himself here. Standing in the grey, cold polar expanse of the lands they had yet to try and reclaim. For New Kaon was not were the old city had once stood.

The cold south pole of Cybertron was still too far out of reach to the new Transport Tracks.

That did not stop a mech like Megatron though. His thrusters carried him just fine until he stood there quietly among the cold shadows of the place he'd both destroyed and found his life in.

The place he met his best friend. The place he learned that he was more then his sire's failed son. That there was nothing wrong with the fact that he was his carrier's son and not his sire's. That it didn't matter that he was not born with his sire's optics.

That there was no shame in being Karma's son that had her optics.

It was the long ago memories of his carrier that lead him here time and time again. To stand in the shadows of where she once stood. To be in the place she came from.

Kneeling down he placed the handful of fractured crystals he'd brought with him on the slab of flat stone where he stood. Dark red optics pooling with coolant that he quickly swiped away as he straightened.

Turning his back on the cold, fallen city his whispered to the howling wind.

"Happy sparkorn, Carrier. I love you." Powering up his flight engines he pretended his voice didn't break as he took to the sky. "I miss you. . .and I'm sorry."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	21. Paint: Blue, Jazz, Prowl

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers.**

 **I forgot about this one.**

 **It's kind of a take out of between chapter 32 and 33 that never really made it way in. It spawned from a question on the blog.**

* * *

The fact that he was leaving rather colorful ped steps behind him as he scrambled down the hall didn't even process to the splattered Praxian. In fact, he wasn't even aware of the few rather shocked looks that trailed after him as he flew past bots heading toward a familiar door.

The door that he smacked faceplate first into when he made the corner too fast not giving himself enough room to stop in any manner of speaking. A resonating SMACK echoed down the hallway as Bluestreak yelped, twisted, latched onto his suddenly leaking noseplate, and landed hard on his aft on the floor.

For a nano he sat there sort of stunned before the real ache started to set in and he let lose a small whine rocking forward slightly.

"Oww," Hissing to himself as he pulled back the hand that was cupping the throbbing going on he found himself staring down at the thick blue substance sliding around his palm and fingers. "Damn it."

On some level he might have heard the ped steps on the other side of the door, but for the most part he was too busy tilting his helm back and sniffling trying to stop the heavy flow of energon dripping down his faceplate. The door sliding open was hard to miss though even if he did have his helm thrown back. On his aft on the floor it was easy to see the forms of Prowl and Jazz stopping to look down at him.

"Blue?!" Prowl's panicked voice was not what shocked Bluestreak, instead it was the larger mech snatching hold of his front and hastily pulling him upright, to him, and back into the room. The bigger mech almost picked him up in his haste as he brought him into the office and plopped him down on the top of his desk. Had Blue's noseplate not been stinging so sharply the younger Praxian might have felt a little bit huffy about the elder _still_ treating him like some helpless little youngling. Then again, it was Prowl and Blue knew very well there was a part of the mech that would always only be able to see the leaking youngling he pulled out from under a burning building when the world came crashing down around them.

It was the same part of him that would always see the broken half grown mechling that clung and cried to him for a long time after Praxus fell. The vorns had healed Bluestreak, helped patch that giant hole in who he was after what he survived, but it was Prowl and Jazz that made it to where he was able to face those vorns. It was Prowl and Jazz that fought to keep him alive when he didn't want to be anymore.

They were his family, the first family he'd let himself try and have after his life went to pit. They were the family that made him brave enough to live again. To be open to having the rest of the family that came to life around him.

Back before even the two of them _were_ a family.

"What the pit, Blue mechlin'?" Jazz's smooth voice pulled the silver-grey mech from his helm where he found himself with his chin in Prowl's hand and his noseplate pinched between Jazz's claws.

That prompted a yelp.

"Oww! Jazz, let go!" He whined, his voice sounding strange with the pinch to his noseplate and the energon bubbling around his mouth.

"Be still." Jazz told him firmly in that tone that left no room for disobedience. Blue went still letting Prowl keep him there as Jazz cleaned his faceplate with a rag he pulled from subspace and looked over the damage he'd done.

"Its not so bad." He mumbled around the hold they had on him.

"We will decide that." Prowl huffed at him. "What did you do, for Primus' sake?"

"Ran into your door." Sighing he shuffled a little. "I forgot I was late."

"Being late does not mean ya should try and run through the door, Blue." Jazz scolded, but it was a fond tone and Blue just smiled in return.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you haven't gone and broken something." Prowl replied, tilting the smaller Praxian's chin back and forth to check over his faceplate when Jazz was finished cleaning. The firm grip he gave to his noseplate stung more then Blue wanted to admit, but even he could tell it wasn't broken.

"I'm okay, Prowl." He assured the two tone earning himself a light thump on his chevron from the saboteur.

He knew the other enough to know that Prowl would not be satisfied with that until he was a hundred percent sure. So he sat there on the desk before the mech that took him in and took care of him. The warm feeling the care in those optics and his field brought to him was worth being treating like a sparkling.

It was only after the last of the energon had been swiped from him and Prowl checked him over in detail was he let go. Only then did Jazz and Prowl seem to look past the energon and see the eight or more different shades of paint covering him from the tips of his chevron to the bottom of his peds.

For a klick there was nothing but silence as they stood there looking him over until two sets of blue came up to hold his as he gave a sheepish smile.

"Do we even want to know?" Prowl sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest as his doorwings flexed behind him.

Blue shrugged. "Sideswipe threw paint at me."

Jazz lifted an optic ridge over over the rim of his visor. "And why the frag did he do that?"

Another shrugged. "He's Sides, I don't know. They kinda seem like their mad at me. I don't know why though."

"His idea of a prank, I suppose." Prowl rolled his optics, wings rising.

"Oh it wasn't so bad." Blue's smile curled up his lips. "Jynx didn't seem to like it, considering she scrapped some off of me and flung it at Sunny's faceplate."

Stunned silence reined for a good five klicks as the mates stared down at him until finally Jazz choked out.

"She did _what_?"

"She threw paint at Sunstreaker after Sides threw it at me."

"Is she alright?" Jazz's armor was tightening down as the silver mech looked just about ready to bolt down to the hanger. He probably would have had Bluestreak not laughed.

"Yeah, Jazz, she's fine. It started a paint fight. It was awesome. You should have seen her, I've never seen her look that _happy_ before. She was playing, mechs. _Playing_. With us."

"Playing." Prowl repeated as if he couldn't process it. There was a nano in which it crossed Blue's mind that maybe the other's battle computer wouldn't be able to make sense of that with the knowledge he had gathered about the little femme, but the black and white mech shook his helm after a moment working it out without the damn glitch taking hold. "She was playing."

"Yeah," Blue nodded. "Running around the hanger being chased and chasing back. Who would have thought that right? Really. It was awesome! Though it does sorta itch."

His nanites were finally starting to fight the none frame paint leaving an itch coming to life all over his frame. Especially his splattered doorwings that were starting to flex unhappily behind his back.

Jazz chuckled. "Go get you're self cleaned up, Blue. We're gonna go ahead and head up to see Optimus."

"But I thought you needed help?"

"That was two breems ago." Prowl smiled at him.

Blue sank down a little bit and smiled guiltily. "Okay. Sorry."

"It's aright." Prowl assured him. It wasn't like he'd wish for the smaller mech to be anything other than what the silly, sweet mech was.

* * *

 **I do love Bluestreak. ^-^**

 **-Jaycee**


	22. Your Idiot: Sunny, Sides, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transfromers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Guess who's doing another prompt challenge on the blog?**

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 74. "I may be an idiot, but I'm _your_ idiot."**

* * *

It wasn't a rarity, oh by no means was it that, that Sunstreaker found himself questioning how it was the other half of him could be so damn _stupid_ some of the time. Though, lately it did seem to be happening a pit of a lot more.

Well okay, maybe _stupid_ was too strong a word. Sideswipe was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. No, the messes and places he got himself into by no means could happen without quite a lot of ingenuity and a whole lot of dumb luck on his part.

Sides was actually pretty smart-believe it or not-in his own diabolical kind of way. He just had this horrible habit of being a world class fool. Which would be forgivable in a sense if the mech didn't enjoy it so damn much. And maybe that was it right there. The underlying thing that sparked all this trouble.

It was fun to Sides.

He needed a way to burn off all that energy he had anyway, and there was only so much touchy-feely Sunny could take. So Sides found other means of entertaining himself in-between the times he'd annoyed his twin to the point the slightly larger one was thinking about strangling him.

And nothing much about that dynamic had changed with Jynx. Not that Sunstreaker should have thought it would. She fit with them for a reason and nothing about any of them was going to drastically change because of it. He'd never expected it too, hadn't wanted it too, but he might have slightly been hoping the new prescience that was actually allowing a type of closeness now would be enough to keep Sides busy so that the prospect of tempting fate via massive bots' tempers didn't seem so appealing.

If for no other reason that Jynx wasn't built for the temper fits Sides pranked his way into taking.

And it certainly did . . . for a grand total of like two joor.

Turns out-and Sunstreaker _so_ should have seen this coming-Jynx got just as bored as Sides, just as fast. And what did two equally bored, trouble magnets _do_ when they ran out of entertainment?

Found themselves some more of course. By whatever means necessary.

The golden frontliner had actually been naive enough to think they weren't going to be a pair of scheming sparklings every chance they got. Yeah . . . that hadn't been his brightest notion.

Now he not only had a twin with the attention span of a glitch mouse but a femme that sought trouble like a robo cat. It all lead to many a situations like this one in which he was staring at the pair of them with frown on his lips and a shake of his helm.

To be perfectly honest he didn't want to know what they were doing most of the time. He steps out for a breem to go get some more canvases and he comes back to find the pair of them running for their lives-laughing the whole time mind you-through the halls of the compound from a giant fire breathing beast mech _and_ the ex-warlord.

As if testing Grimlock's patience wasn't enough. _No_ , they had to somehow catch Megatron in the giant slingshot they rigged into the floor of one of the shooting ranges too.

Yeah.

Giant. Slingshot.

They actually made a giant slingshot and catapulted two of the biggest mechs in their messed up family halfway across the east courtyard and straight into a wall.

How were they still alive?

Please. Don't ask him. Sunny, didn't have a clue.

All he knew was that he walked back into the lobby just in time to see the pair of them sprint by laughing their helms off with a overgrown lizard and short tempered gladiator hot on their heels.

Did he try to intervene?

No.

No he did not.

He simply sighed, turned, and headed for their room. If they didn't end up in the medical bay then that was the place they'd eventually find their way back too.

Which was why he was in no way surprised when around a breem or so later the two of them tumbled out of the air duct vent that so conventionally was position over their couch in a tangle of laughing limbs.

Sunstreaker hardly lifted his gaze over the top of his canvas as he sat on a chair by the window painting. The two of them popped up over the other side of the couch, slightly singed, but mostly unharmed. At least that was an upside that Jynx had brought about to Sides' pranks. He never allowed himself to get seriously caught anymore. Maybe that or the ones he pranked just weren't anywhere near stupid enough to smack sense into Jynx as they were Sideswipe.

Oh no.

No bot around her was stupid enough lift a finger toward her. If she didn't take them out at the knees the twins had no problems providing the reminder of who she was now.

The pair were still laughing loudly as they scrambled off the couch, Sides replacing the fallen air vent while Jynx bounced her way over to where Sunstreaker was working. She paused only a moment a few steps from him. Helm tilted and optics glittering. The hesitance of touch she was still working through flaring up again until Sunstreaker lifted his left arm-the one that wasn't being used to paint-and offered to her.

With no more needed then that she sprang forward, slipping between his legs and pressing herself against his front while she clambered up onto one thigh to perch in his lap. He didn't bother to hide his smile over the top of helm as he let his chin fall to rest against her lax sensors.

"Hi Sunny," She purred up at him.

He snorted. "You smell like charcoal."

She laughed at that, joined by Sideswipe as he made his way over to lean against Sunstreaker's shoulder. The golden mech let him. It wasn't like he could get much dirtier at this point. This painting had been fighting him and the evidence of that was the blue and purple splattered all over his front. The slight black dust that covered the two of them would come off just as easy.

Though that didn't mean he didn't have to stop his optic from twitching at the prospect of it.

"Blame Sides." Jynx went on, pulling away so that he had to straighten as well. It allowed him to look at the pair of them. "It was his idea."

"Hey now." The red mech laughed, reaching out poke Jynx in the chest. She batted at him, and stuck out her tongue, but neither flinched nor withdrew. If that wasn't progress for both mechs to purr quietly about between themselves neither knew what was. "Getting Megs too was _your_ idea, not mine."

"Oh," Sunstreaker huffed. "So you're the idiot that thought pranking Grimlock was a good idea? Good to know. You'll be the one I tell Ratchet to blame when Wheeljack finds out it and goes to him."

Sideswipe just laughed, not at all bothered by the notion. He never was. "I may be an idiot, but I'm _your_ idiot. And you love me for it."

He leaned forward then to place a wet, sloppy kiss against Sunstreaker's cheek. Which okay, the golden mech could deal with and even silently enjoyed, but it was the hand Sides used to capture his faceplate and jaw that was streaked black in stuck on glue and who knew what else that left Sunstreaker snarling. The ensuing laps around the furniture of Sunstreaker trying to catch Sides as he danced just out of reach laughing the whole time to the hissed curses shot at him left Jynx giggling on the chair where they left her. More then a little content with where she found herself now.

* * *

 **I love these three far, _far_ too much.**

 **I thought I'd go ahead and put the first one I do up on here so those of you not on the blog regularly can see that I'm doing another prompt challenge. I'm gonna leave it open for a few days, so if you want to add into the shorts I'm doing head over and leave me a message.**

 **-Jaycee**


	23. Inappropriate: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. #102 "You know, some might consider this inappropriate."**

* * *

"You know," Jynx giggled. "Some might consider this inappropriate."

Even as she said it though she knew it wasn't going to matter much to Sideswipe.

Which was what got the crimson mech chuckling as he scooted a little closer in his work.

"Now what makes you say that, kitten?"

Jynx popped him between the optics with one of the mesh bands they were threading together. Making Sides grunt and flick it away, but he didn't move any further then that. She still wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do with them with this stunt, but she wasn't complaining. Even if most of Sides' plans ended up with them running they were still fun. Even the running away part. Though this one was a little out there even on his scale, and technically it wasn't a prank.

"Oh I don't know." She huffed at him from her place on the couch putting her just about at Sideswipe's shoulder's because of his place on the floor. The fact that he was lent back between her knees as he looked up at her had her rolling her optics at him.

"Maybe because you're laying in the floor covered in brink pink feathers, fake grass, and you're half naked." Sunstreaker grunted from the the other end of the couch.

Yeah.

That was pretty much the reason Jynx didn't get this plan.

"Oh come on," Sides snorted. "I've done way weirder then this. Besides, Nook said _themed."_

 _"_ I don't think he meant . . . ." Jynx paused, thinking then glanced over at Sunny when she couldn't remember. "What is he dressed as again?"

"A hula dancer." The words sounded like the actually hurt Sunstreaker as he huffed them out. Optics glaring down at his brother who was still weaving together the mesh he had died. Jynx had to admit he did look pretty ridiculous.

It was kinda hilariously cute though. If nothing else, Sides smile was as bright and charming as ever.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	24. Don't Hurt: Blackice, Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Blackice, Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 43. "Don't hurt him!" 57. "Are you scared now?"**

 ***slightly evil grin* Well, you might wanna consider this one a spoiler. Sorta.**

* * *

"No!" Her scream echoed through the boiling heat, the dank air stopping the echo against the empty cold metal, but not stopping the sheer desperation of the sound. Nothing would do that.

"No! Please! No!" Sliding a few more feet along the wet floor she only just managed to stop when those long, jagged, black claws tightened around the cabling of Sideswipe's neck. It drew a pained grunt from the crimson frontliner. Energon already leaking heavily from the punctures the tips were tearing. It was hardly anything compared to the damaged he'd taken to the rest of his frame, but Jynx knew all too well how easy it was to behead a mech.

There was a possibility it wouldn't kill him. Maybe. If Ratchet was quick enough, if Blackice didn't go for the spark to, but Ratchet wasn't something to rely on in the middle of this pit and Blackice wasn't messing around now.

That wicked fanged smirk and the angry pitch of his engine left nothing to chance. He was pissed, and that was as evil as he ever got.

"Not another step, Feisty." He snarled, grip around Sideswipe's neck tightening to the point where he was gasping. Fingers digging hard into the grip around his neck. Peds kicking, but with the pin Blackice had him in against the wall there wasn't much more he could do then wiggle. The massive mech made even Sideswipe look small. His blades and his strength useless from this angle.

That didn't stop him from spiting and snarling though as he tried to free himself. The twin bond squealing and twisting with Sunstreaker's fear at Sideswipe's desperation. At the golden twin not being able to get down one more slaggin' level. Jynx slipped through, but Sunstreaker was still struggling.

"No!" Jynx gasped. Stopping herself only by digging her ped claws in and sliding. "Don't! Don't hurt him!"

Sideswipe's dark gaze fixed on her. Trying to beg her to back off, but she wasn't listening.

Blackice sneered. "What's the matter, ya little bitch?"

Sunstreaker snarled through the twin bond even louder hearing the words through his brother's audios as Sides hissed.

Jynx ignored them both. Spark hammering so hard in its chamber she couldn't think straight. It hurt, this twisting fear and panic. Watching energon rush down Sides' throat.

Trembling, caught between the want to gut Blackice and knowing she'd never get close enough fast enough to do it before he killed Sides. Before he killed both of the mechs.

 _No._ Her spark screamed. _No!_

She was _not_ gonna let it happen!

"Are you scared yet _,_ Jynx?" Blackice's taught only hardened her resolve.

Because yes. Yes, she was scared. She was _terrified_. But she wasn't going to let it happen again. She wasn't going to stand there and let Blackice tear her spark out again. No matter what it cost her.

She hit her knees.

Ignoring the widening of Sideswipe's optics, the comm screaming in her audios. Jazz and Prowl telling her to wait. Sunstreaker caught between fear for his brother and fear of what she was going to do. And then there was all the rest of the chaos screaming around him. Explosions, flames, the rest of this stupid plan falling to pieces around them.

She bowed her helm.

Optics filling with coolant as Blackice's snarling tapered off in surprise for just a moment.

"I'll do it." She whispered, hating the taste of the words, but knowing she meant every one. "I'll do it. I swear. Just . . . just please don't hurt him."

The grin that twisted up Blackice's lips was everything she'd ever hated.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	25. Stop: Blackice, Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. You all know what I do.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blackice. 30. "Who would have thought it would come to this." 42. "Stop it! Stop it!"**

 **Now, ya'll know I can't give you the whole answer yet, but have a tad bit more because I love ya. This would be right before the other one.**

* * *

Those long black claws tightened further into the soft cabling of Sides' next stopping the mech from struggling and just about breathing. Even if Blackice's grin looked to belong to a mech as giddy as a sparkling it was enough to make the crimson mech's spark chill.

"Who would have thought it would have come to this. You should have listened when I warned you." The massive black mech laughed into Sideswipe's faceplate. Sides tried to snarl back at him, but it was kind of hard to do when he was working so hard to get air into his internal vents. Frame screaming with pain from the burns, bents, bullet holes, and long scratches.

He wasn't sure if his vision was swimming because of energon lose or lack of oxygen, but considering that was far from his most pressing concern Sides opted to ignore it.

Trying to get out of that tight grip cutting into his neck was far higher on his mind at the moment.

"I bet you're regretting the few tastes of her you got now aren't you?"

Sides hiss at him.

Energon boiling with those words.

"Don't you fraggin' say a thing about her!"

Blackice barked a laugh, claws tightening further. Pressing forward until they were noseplate to noseplate.

"What's the matter? Not like I haven't been there and done that. She was mine first, remember?"

Engine snarling, spark howling with both its anger and Sunny's who was a level up through this pit of a metal maze both panicking and boiling with rage, Sides growled.

" _Bastard."_ Sunny snarled over the twin bond.

Sides spit. The energon pooling his mouth flying forward to splatter Blackice's optics in a burn of half processed fuel. The huge mech reeled back with a snarl. Shaking his helm hard back and for as his engine roared. Sides' momentary flare of victory crashed out rather quickly when the grip around his neck suddenly turned strut crushing and he was slammed once, twice, three times, four times.

Until his vision was spotting, and his processor was spinning.

He could tell the mech was yelling and cursing, but he honestly couldn't hear him. For a long moment all there was, was the energon roaring in his audios and Sunstreaker's emotions slamming into him as he tried to get through the collapsed walls to him.

"-MINE YOU UNDERSTAND!" Blackice's screaming slammed back in to Sides' audios when the energon rush faded. "SHE'S MINE!"

"She'll _never_ be yours." Sideswipe choked out around the energon bubbling and the grip around his neck.

That grip got even harder with his words. Those dark red optics flaring with fury, obsession, and insanity,

Sides smirked at him.

" _Never_." He hissed. "You'll _never_ own her. She'll _never_ be yours. We're not gonna let it happen."

Blackice pressed closer again. Whole frame vibrating with his rage. And then he started laughing. This ugly, scratching, mad sound that no matter how hard Sideswipe tired he couldn't not shake just a bit in the face off trapped like this.

" _You're not letting me_?" He cackled. "Is that so? You think she'll be yours? Well, maybe, but not after I kill you."

Sideswipe's optics widened. Fear he couldn't help clamping down around his spark, not really born in him, more from Sunstreaker but there all the same as he watched Blackice pull back with pointed claws aimed for his chest.

"NO!" Jynx's voice suddenly sliced through the steaming air. "Stop it! Stop it!"

And then the foolish little femme came sliding through the clouds of thick, muggy air.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	26. Lab: TC, Warp, Jynx, Nook, Swoop, Bee

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Bumblebee, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Wheeljack, Jynx, Swoop. And I added Nook. (because of things)**

 **20\. "Under what circumstances was _that_ a good idea?" 127. "Anything that looks, smells, and acts like that is death." 134. "Bad idea. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, _bad_ idea!"**

 **It also kind of developed into another major hint, but I don't think you guys mind.**

* * *

The cackling should have been his clue. It honestly should have been more then enough clue for the towering seeker to know this wasn't going to be anything good. The second clue should have been the smell.

Because what the _frag_ was that smell?

Unease settling into the bottom of his tanks Thundercracker pushed through Wheeljack's lab door only to yelp and duck when a splatter of black something came flying at his helm. Falling almost to his knees almost in a bend to avoid the splatter of who knew what.

"TC!" Skywarp's happy cheer rang out over the chores of gasps.

"Oh slag!" Wheeljack yelped.

Thundercracker caught his bent weight on a backhand sprawl. Vents stalled for a moment with the shock before he manged to push himself back up. Heavy frame shoving back up to stand upright with an arched optic ridge.

Looking back toward the clutter of bots around one of Jack's benches.

Nook gave a low chuckle. Bright optics warm besides Jynx's and Bee's mischief filled one. The long lanky form of the youngest Dinobot was leaning over the top of all three of them with his long arms raised, and thin claws holding his face not really hiding the comical expression of shock. Wheeljack just looked guilty and Warp was bouncing already. Flinging himself across the room to hop to Thundercracker.

Normally that was fine, but he was holding this weird, black, rank smelling stuff in a vile that was swishing as he ran.

"TC! TC! TC! Look!"

Thundercracker stepped back warily especially when the others realized what Warp had in his hands and all gave a shared yelp again and rushed after him.

"Warp no!" Jynx cried out.

"Hold up, Warp!" Nook scrambled after him.

"Bad idea. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, _bad_ idea!" Wheeljack yelled.

But as usual it was Bee's speed that had him out running them all. Sliding around the much larger purple and black seeker. Somehow managing to not trip in a swirling motion of snatching the vile and darting back out of reach before Warp could even slide to a stop realizing he no longer had was he was so happy about.

"Hey . . . ." The big seeker whined quietly. Helm tilting in confusion and optics all of a sudden very sad.

"Sorry, Warp." Bumblebee hummed, handing over the vile to Wheeljack who took it hurriedly and took it back to the table. Skywarp turned to watch him, but stayed put with a pout.

"I just wanna show, TC."

Stepping forward the larger, blue mech laid a hand on his trine brother's shoulder. Pulling his attention and giving him a smile.

"I'll look, Warp. Just don't run with stuff like that okay?"

"But Jacky just said I couldn't warp with it. Didn't say nothin' about runnin'. Was trying to do right, TC."

"I know." Thundercracker rubbed a thumb into the slightly smaller shoulder. "It's okay."

"That's my bad, Warp." Wheeljack said, smiling up at the seeker. "It's alright."

"No harm done." Nook grinned up at him while Jynx slipped around his other side and with a look passing between the bright Praxian and the big seeker they lead the slightly smaller one back to the table.

All of them circling around it staring down at the weird bubbling black stuff. For a long klick silence depended on them before Thundercracker asked.

"So do I even want to know what this horrible stuff is?"

"Probably not." Jynx grinned at him.

He just stared at her.

She went on grinning.

Nook flicked a doorwing with a playful smile. "What's the matter, TC, don't trust us?"

Thundercracker didn't grace him with more then an optic roll for that, but he was smiling all the same.

"It smells like death." He commented.

Wheeljack took great offence to that. "It does _not_!"

"It kinda does." Swoop chirped happily. Clapping along with Skywarp who was nodding along as well.

Why that amused them so much Thundercracker wasn't sure he wanted to know.

When the thick black slag suddenly gave a belch like bubble sending another cloud of horrible stench into the room, they all leaned back a little, but considering none of them ran TC figured they weren't in danger of being poisoned. Probably.

"Anything that looks, smells, and acts like that is death." He grumbled.

"It can't kill you." Wheeljack huffed. "It's not death."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a antifreeze." Swoop supplied oh so helpfully in that high voice of his, only to pause, and then shrug. "Okay, well it's _suppose_ to be. Me Swoop and him Wheeljack not really got it all right yet."

"Did you just say _that_ is antifreeze?" TC snorted.

"No." Bumblebee shook his helm. "It's not really _a_ antifreeze. It _is_ antifreeze."

"To put it another way." Wheeljack sighed at the confusion on TC faceplate. "I'm trying to make RED."

"RED?" TC deadpanned.

The all looked back at him like that was totally normal. He tried again.

" _RED_? As in that slag that the Ground uses to blow bots up? _That_ RED?"

"More or less." Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah. Jynx and Nook are helping me."

"Under what circumstances was _that_ a good idea?" Thundercracker snapped.

"These." Wheeljack shrugged. "And don't look at me like that. Megatron and Optimus said I could."

Thundercracker sighed, biting back a bite of anger only because of Skywarp being there and because he knew Nook wouldn't be helping if this was bad. Jynx might, but Nook wanted nothing to do with RED. "Why?"

"It's not going to be a bomb, TC." Nook told him softly. "It's going to be a cure."

The massive seeker turned toward him with a long stare. "A cure?"

"To reverse the effects of RED after it has been injected." Wheeljack nodded happily. "I'm figuring out how to stop it."

* * *

 **I love Warp and TC way too much. ^-^**

 **-Jaycee**


	27. Fire: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 50. Huh. Well. Fire . . . fire wasn't exactly supposed to happen."**

* * *

"Yikes!" Sideswipe's voice wasn't what roused Jynx from recharge. No, that she was use too. Mech talked in his recharge sometimes, but it was a thing a bot got use to. She hardly noticed anymore. The only time she did anymore was when it woke Sunny, but that only happened when Sides was dreaming something between the two of them.

Even that didn't happen often. Even if every dream and nightmare that came to them in recharge was shared between them, turns out the twins very rarely had either anymore. At least not ones that woke them up. Jynx hoped one orn she could say that, but for now she was still the one that woke them screaming and thrashing.

It didn't bother them. They just got a hold of her, calmed her down, and tucked her back in each and every time.

Which was why the rare times they woke her up she said nothing. Only snuggled close. Sometimes they wanted to hold her, sometimes they didn't want to go back to recharge and they spent the rest of the night do something else. It depended on what they saw in their recharge.

This time though, there was no Sunstreaker straightened to wake Sideswipe. Sideswipe wasn't even in the berth with them.

Blinking in confusion, trying to dismiss the recharge from her optics. Lifting her helm from the pillows, arm reaching out to pat for Sides. She found nothing but a cold space where he was suppose to be.

"Sides?" She mumbled, voice tired and distorted, but enough to draw Sunstreaker awake. The golden mech snorted. Pushing himself upright before he was even aware of what was around him. Weapons systems cycling by habit. Optics narrowed as he glance around before they landed on Jynx. Recognizing her. Pausing for a moment to blink at her before he looked further for Sides.

She saw the moment confusion bloomed in that dark gaze. When he realized his twin was not in the berth. That was when they both looked further. Searching for him. They found him over at his work bench.

With a tray of something on . . . fire.

Fire.

Enough fire that it was humming, rushing, and flicking. The big mech was bouncing around it waving his arms and blowing. Trying to get it to go out.

Sunny and Jynx didn't move.

Instead they simply sat there on the berth watching him bounce around waving and blowing until the fire flared up high enough that it looked like it would start crawling up the wall from the table top. That was when Sides barked.

"Screw it!"

Yanked a pale of cleanser from the floor and dumped it all over his desk. The fire hissed and sputtered before it went out leaving the red mech standing there glaring at it.

"Huh." He sighed. "Well. Fire . . . fire wasn't exactly supposed to happen."

Jynx and Sunny didn't even bother with it. Just shared a glance, rolled their optics and flopped down back to the berth. Sunstreaker reaching out to pull her close before grumbling across the room.

"Sides,"

"Huh?" The mech looked back toward them. "What?"

"Quit playing with fire and come back to berth."

"I was trying to make cookies."

Jynx snorted into Sunny's chest. Hiding her smile against his armor. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Make them tomorrow." She told him.

"They were supposed to be a surprise." He whined like a sparkling but climbed into berth all the same. Flopping down on her other side and burrowed down in.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	28. Wanted: Jynx, Nook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Nook. 23 "I always wanted one of these."**

* * *

He was quiet, and to somebot that didn't know inside him they might think that he was upset.

Jynx knew better.

Which was why she didn't say anything. Just walked to the edge, sat down beside him, leaned back on her palms, and stared. Nothing else really needed to be done.

The quiet said all that needed to be said between them. As they looked out over the glow of the city lights. Like a fallen field of stars. Blanked out over the expanse that was New Iacon. The bright neon of stores and the softer house light glows. They made this strangely wonderful network of constellations.

Jynx found she had come to like it just as much as she liked the real thing that shone overhead. It wasn't quite as wonderful, but she liked it.

Seemed like Nook liked it too.

They sat there quietly for a long time. Staring out over the city from the best place in the whole thing to see it. Atop the compound's west wing roof. Legs dangling off the edge, leaning back on their hands, watching the lights flicker.

"I always wanted one of these." Nook's rich voice drifted over the cities nightly song drawing Jynx's optics to him. The silver orbs shining through the deepness of the night.

She smiled at him. "I know."

"I guess this is one time you were right about." Nook chuckled.

She grinned a little brighter. "It's been known to happen."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	29. Prank: Jynx, Nook, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Nook. 165. [Make up your own] "Did you just prank her/me!?"**

 ***grins***

* * *

"You've got to be fraggin' _kidding_ me."

"Unfortunately, no." Jynx sighed, shaking her helm as they walked down the hallway together. Nook's bright optics were narrow as he stare down at the datapad she had handed him.

"I don't get it. How is that even possible?"

"You're the Praxian." She huffed at him. "You tell me."

His doorwings twitched in annoyance on his back. "These readings don't make any sense."

"Hey," She shrugged. "I don't have any idea. I was just in your room looking for those disk when that pad started blaring. I thought bringing it too you would be a good idea considering what that generator is suppose to be doing."

"I know," He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the damn thing. It shouldn't be this complicated and it damn sure shouldn't be doing this."

"I didn't think so." She admitted. "I thought it leveled off last decacycle."

"It did." He huffed. "It's been stable since then. I was starting to think this crazy thing might actually work. Now I'm not sure."

"You can't give up that easy." She reached over to tug at his arm as they rounded the last bend heading for the last doorway on the left. "This is a great idea."

"It's Blue's idea. I'm only helping." Nook said. "Its his choice if we keep trying or not. Prowl thinks it will work and he's been running the numbers I have too. We're both getting the same output. Wheeljack and Soundwave think they've got a containment work out. If it all falls into place this might do it. I don't want to give it up, but if it's not stable, Love, it's too dangerous."

"Never stopped us before."

"Do _you_ want to be the one deploying it when it goes wrong?"

Well, no, no she really didn't want to. Then again, if it could work even by the tiniest of ways it might be worth it.

"Look," Nook relented. "Lets just go take a look at it. It might be nothing. The scanner alert could be acting up again. If it is something wrong then I'll comm Shockwave and we'll take a better look. Hopefully it's just nothing."

By then they had reached the door. Nook reaching up to key open the door. The slab of metal sliding away to allow them in. With a nod of his helm Nook let Jynx go before him. The little femme slipping in with hopes of seeing the project not trying to destroy itself. Only the step she took inside the door didn't take her forward.

It took her up.

With a yelp she found herself yanked upright by a rope around her peds. Sending her flying up into the long pole rafters of the room in a yanked sling. Arms windmilling and optics wide as the string bounced her once, twice, and then snapped sending her falling faceplate first into a conveniently places tub of goo with a huge splash.

It didn't hurt.

But it tasted awful and felt weird. The sticky stuff clinging to her as she burst back to the surface with a yelped gasp in time to hear Nook shouting as he ran over to the deep tub she was in. And hear Sideswipe cursing up a storm as he and Sunstreaker jumped down from the rafters.

By that time Nook was hauling her goo covered self up and out of the green mess letting her get her peds under her as she stood there rather dumbly. Arms held up and out as she gazed down at herself with a pinched look of disgust.

"Oh slag. Slag, slag, slag." Sides was slinking up then. Looking like a cowering puppy as he looked her over. Sunstreaker was there a tad faster. Faceplate twisted up in both disgust much like her own and horror much like his brother.

In only took a nano to figure out what this was and that it _hadn't_ been meant for her, but that didn't change the fact that she was the one standing there dripping green goo.

That of course was when Nook turned to them with a slow growl. "Did you just prank her!? Did you just _try_ and prank _me_!?"

"I didn't mean to get you, Kitten." Sides held up his hands, glancing between both Nook's growl and Jynx's pout. "I'm sorry."

"Were _you_ the one screwing with my generator!?"

"Hey," He snapped back. "I didn't touch your stupid toy. I just made the alarm call you. It was just supposed to be a prank, mech. I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Nook snorted. "Sorry because you caught her and not me. Not for doing it."

"Nook," She sighed at him, wiping at the goo all over her face.

"Don't you _Nook_ me! He could have hurt something!"

"He didn't." She huffed. "He wasn't trying to. We're you, Sides?"

The big red mech looked to the floor. "No. I was just trying to mess with him."

"I shouldn't have let him." Sunstreaker breathed out. "I'm sorry too."

Nook glared at them still, but Jynx just shrugged. She was kind of use to it all by now. She knew what it was really about, and hey, at least they weren't trying to actually hurt each other anymore. This was an improvement.

Sorta.

Though, she'd like it better if she wasn't covered in green sticky slag.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	30. Windows: Jynx, Sides, Sunny, Warp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skywarp. 31. "Will you _stop_ coming in through the window!? Please?"**

* * *

CRASH.

BANG.

SPLAT.

Jynx just about sprang off the couch in a dizzy twist. Optics cycling wide as she threw her gaze over to the large window across their berthroom to find the huge mass of Skywarp sprawled out on the floor in a tangle of black and purple limbs.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker swung around the washrack door not two nanos later. Weapons systems half online before Jynx threw up a clawed hand back at them in a pause. It probably should have been a bit more of a shock to see the large frame picking itself up off the floor.

It however, was not.

Mostly because this was the seventh time Warp had picked the window instead of the door as a way in.

"Warp," Sunstreaker grumbled. The two mechs letting their systems cool back down as they walked further into the room.

At the sound of his name the seeker popped up. Long limbs finally untangling enough to get to his peds with a happy chirp and a beaming smile.

Jynx felt the slight annoyance at his entrance fall away once again. It was just so hard to stay mad at that goofy faceplate.

"Hi!" He bounced.

The twins manged to glare at him for about two klicks longer, not that the big seeker in any way noticed, before they to had to let the annoyance slip. Those distorted yellow optics that glittered so brightly like they did when he was happy were just to hard no glare at.

"Warp," Jynx sighed at him. "Will you _stop_ coming in through the window!? Please?"

Looking over his shoulder at the open panel of glass he'd fell though just a moment before Warp tilted his helm to the side.

"But . . . window fun." He said. "Just wanted to say hi."

Of that the trio knew, it was why they couldn't _really_ get mad.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	31. Leaking: Jynx, Arcee, Ratchet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Ratchet, Arcee, Jynx. 96. "Are you leaking!?" 139. "Okay, it wasn't the best idea I've ever had."**

* * *

"Hey, uh, Ratchet?" Peaking around the door jam of the medical bay Jynx glanced about the empty expanse of the medical bay.

At first she didn't get an answer, which really was the reason she rounded up enough courage to actually walk into the bay. Hand held to the side of her hip in an effort to stop the sticky stream of blue that was sliding between her fingers and down her plating.

It wasn't a _bad_ cut, but it was deep enough that if she pulled her hand away she could see inner mechanisms sparking inside. Under the layer of sliced protoform and bubbling energon she was pretty sure there was still glass stuck in there.

Which was a bad thing. Probably. It hurt, so it was probably a bad thing. Enough so that she found herself slinking into the medical bay. That was saying something considering how much she didn't like the place.

Pausing at the center of what seemed to be a big empty room Jynx glanced around in search of the medics. Seeing nothing, and not really wanting to walk any further, she called out again.

"Ratchet?" This time there was a clatter of something over near the back office. Among the many lines of shelved supplies Jynx looked over to find Arcee stepping out with arms full of boxes.

"Jynx?" The femme medic questioned in confusion before those pale blue optics landed on the energon gushing between her fingers. The femme's faceplate fell and suddenly she was across the room taking hold of Jynx's hand and pulling it away from the wound.

Jynx let her, mainly because it hurt, and partly because she wasn't so afraid of her anymore.

And then Ratchet's snap came from the office as he hurried out.

"Are you leaking!?" He snapped, then Jynx had two medics herding her to a berth, and getting to stopping the leaking.

"What the frag did you do?" Ratchet growled at her as he worked. She shrugged as she leaned. Letting him and Arcee work.

"I uh . . . . I was messing with the vials."

The medics paused and then turned hard glares down at her.

She gave a guilty smile.

"Okay, it wasn't the best idea I've ever had." She admitted.

"You think?" Arcee sighed at her.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	32. Window: Jazz, Prowl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jazz and Prowl. 31. "Will you _stop_ coming in through the window!? Please?" 102. "You know, some might consider this inappropriate."**

 **This is so Jazz. Oh, the things Prowl has to live with.**

* * *

Doorwings hiked high behind his back Prowl stood with his arms crossed and a ped tapping in annoyance as he stared down at the pile of silver mech.

Words couldn't even begin to cover this one. At least not ones Prowl could think of. Instead he just stood there looking at his mate as Jazz slowly picked himself up off the floor from the pile he'd dumped himself in under the window. A guilty, nervous kind of chuckle echoed up out of the silver mech as he pushed himself up. That grin that only Prowl could get him to make spreading across his lips. A mix of both guilt and amusement that both infuriated Prowl and left him with a clenching in his gut to pull the smaller mech close.

This time was no different, but Prowl was doing a better job of looking only annoyed as he stared at Jazz.

"You know, some might consider this inappropriate." He deadpanned, optics gazing over Jazz.

The silver mech followed his gaze. Looking down at himself and his rather obvious lack of armor. He grinned a little more as he glanced back up.

"Ah come on, Prowler, ain't like this the first time ya seen me naked."

That one had some of Prowl's carefully held mask of annoyance crumbling slightly with another glance at Jazz's mostly unarmored state. The important bits were covered, but for the most part Jazz was walking around in nothing but protofrom.

It both triggered an exasperation and annoyance in the black and white mech. "That is hardly the point here."

Jazz grinned a little bit brighter. Walking fully into the room, closing the distance between them. Saying that it was a whole lot harder to keep up that mask the closer the temptation of that soft silver frame got was something of a major understatement.

"Ah think it may have some merit." Jazz drawled, optic ridges wiggling over the rim of his visor as he closed the last bit of distance between them. Pressing himself up onto his clawed toes as he leaned fully into Prowl's space.

Playful filed sparking against Prowl's held tight one as his vulnerable protofrom met the stiff protection of Prowl's armor. Optics bright and mischievous as they stared into the pale pools that belonged to Prowl.

To his credit the Praxian made it a whole thirty nanos before his resolve broke and his mask crumbled. An amused grin curling up to take the place of his frown as his arms lifted to curl tightly around Jazz's back.

Pulling him closer earning a happy purr from the smaller mech as he leaned up to claim a kiss. Jazz chuckling against his lips while Prowl muttered against his lips.

"I don't want to know what you were doing, do I?"

"You'll see by tomorrow, I assure ya." Jazz teased.

Prowl sighed. That had been the answer he figured he'd get. "Will you at least, _stop_ coming in through the window!? Please?"

"I make ya no promises, my mech."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	33. Hiding: Jazz, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Jazz. 60. "You're hiding something."**

* * *

Arms crossed tightly, optics narrow behind the curve of a visor, and sharp armor clamped down tightly to the softer protofrom underneath.

Jazz stood in the shadows of the courtyard. Watching, unseen the little frame he had followed out here in the dead of night. How she manged to ditched her own shadows he wasn't sure but by no means was shocked. She was Jynx after all.

He wasn't surprised by much of anything about her. Not anymore.

Still, he was wary of this emotion she was wearing now. Hiding in the cold night, in a shadow next to a bench. Not her usual hideaways where mechs knew to find her.

She'd come out here for the single purpose of hoping not to be found. The question was why and what about. He'd been thinking it for a while now, but he wasn't sure. Still wasn't, not completely, but enough to make him follow her out here. To watch quietly to see what she would do.

When she went no further then this bench and planted herself down he relaxed a little, but the unease was still there. The feeling that had been hanging in him for a while now.

It had merit, but it didn't have much understanding.

So with a heavy sigh Jazz pushed out of the shadows and walked silently over. He was not shocked by her optics lifting to find him at the halfway point either. He was a shadow himself, but it was hard even for a shadow to hide from another one. So he simply walked to her.

Carefully sitting himself down beside her without a sound.

Silence and shadow were all they were for a long breem before Jazz quietly said.

"You're hiding something."

She didn't react, but he hadn't figured she would. No, Jynx was far too good at secrets for something like that. Instead those silver optics slid over to him.

"Probably." Was all she replied.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	34. Listen: Sides, Sunny, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 68. "I'm not leaving until you listen."**

 ***slightly evil grin***

* * *

They were supposed to be leaving her alone. Not that she fully got why. She still didn't get why of pretty much all of it.

All she did know was that she was stuck in this overly white bay for orns on end while Ratchet tired to fix whatever had broken. She didn't get any of that either, but she was doing it.

After all, what else was she suppose to do?

At the moment she was sitting tucked under this soft red blanket flipping through some of the pictures Arcee had given her. Hoping somehow it would help.

She didn't think it was, but she wasn't saying that. Instead looking through the photos as she was told. Wondering over all that she saw. It was what she was engrossed in when the door to the medical bay slid open.

Her silver optics lifted. Snapping across the bay in confusion. Ratchet and Arcee said they would be gone for a while. She hadn't figured that much time had passed. However, what slipped through the door and quickly shut and locked it behind them was not the mated medics.

It was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Sensors fluttering in their groves Jynx straightened on the berth that had become her's over in the back corner of the bay. Watching silently as the red mech rigged the door and they turned in a shared motion to look back at her.

It was that look-that same one _every time_ \- that came into their optics when they took her in that confused Jynx the most. It was completely obvious she was missing something, something important, but that was not something she had any control over.

It was why when those dark optics looked over her she did nothing but look back. Watching as they took a long, shared breath before coming forward. Steps careful and measured in an attempt most likely not to spoke her.

Coming to a stop just a foot away form the berth she was sitting on. That was one of the weirdest parts about all of it. They never got close enough to touch. Not now.

But she didn't know why.

"Hey Jynx," Sideswipe greeted softly.

Her silver optics darted up and down both their frames before she said quietly. "Hi . . . I thought you weren't suppose to be in here?"

A question. Everything was a question now. It was driving the twins mad.

They swallowed hard. Waiting a moment to gather themselves before Sunstreaker said.

"We just wanted to talk to you."

"Isn't Ratchet going to get mad at you?" She tilted her helm.

"I'm not leaving until you listen." Sideswipe huffed.

"Ratchet be damned." Sunstreaker growled.

They couldn't take this anymore. They just couldn't.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	35. Help: Elita, Jynx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Elita One. 64. "Just . . . leave me alone." 6. "Let me help."**

* * *

That tall, thin, majestic dawn colored femme was the last thing in the world Jynx expected to come slipping around the corner tonight. Of all the fools in this place that wanted to watch her every move she figured the Lady Prime would be the last to want something to do with her. Especially after how they met.

Sensors pinning into their grooves as her claws tightened their grip on her own plating she fixed her gaze hard on the city far below them.

"Good evening, Jynx." Elita's rich, smooth voice drifted over the song of the city as she slowly made her way across the roof.

Jynx made no move to stop her but she made no move to invite her either. Just sitting there as the larger femme closed the distance between them and sat herself down beside Jynx.

Staring out over the lights of the city beside her. Silent.

But even that made Jynx uncomfortable. The smaller femme curling into herself as she muttered.

"Just . . . leave me alone."

Elita didn't seemed surprised, but she didn't move either. "Jynx . . . . Let me help."

"I don't _need_ your help." She snapped, swinging her gaze to the side so those silver optics burned into the bright blue. "I don't _want_ your help."

Elita leaned back just a little at the bit of the words, but considering she was expecting them it wasn't too much of a shock. She kept still and quiet in an effort to defuse the fight brewing in those strange silver pools.

As she figured when there was on rise to the fight she wanted Jynx fizzled out. A hint of confusion flickering in that gaze before she yanked it away again. Staring hard at anything else in an attempt to dismiss the femme next to her.

Elita didn't know if she was sad or disappointed.

This was so not the femme that had tore into her hide in a halfway all those decacycles ago, but it wasn't the happy thing that had come to be here either. She didn't know which of the femme she wanted back.

She needed help, but once again it could only happen if Jynx once again came to want it.

* * *

 **Elita is in over her helm with this one.**

 **-Jaycee**


	36. Thought: Blackice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Blackice. (and somebot else, see if you can figure it out) 30. "Who would have thought it would come to this."**

* * *

The room was a fire filed, sparking mess. The sheer amount of torn metal, shredded wiring, and busted furniture enough that it looked like a hurricane whet through it, not a mech.

But Blackice was no _normal_ mech. Not anymore.

Snarling the massive black and silver bot slammed his fist into another wall. The metal buckling with the force. Spinning around he did it again. And again. And again.

Windows shattering. Metal splintering.

Until his fists were busted and leaking and even then he kept punching. Whole frame burning with the force of his snarling and the pitch of his engine vibrated the whole room.

With another roar he kicked out. Denting the already buckling wall. With a crash it fell in. Taking half the room with it. With a slam it fell in a cloud of dust and rust.

Leaving those angry red optics glaring through the dust.

From behind him a rasp of a voice chuckled over the sound of his anger. "Who would have thought it would come to this."

Blackice roared, spinning from the broken room to glare down at the smaller mech. "Shut up!"

Grey optic ridges lifted but other then that there was no reaction.

That enraged the massive mech even more, but he made no move to take his anger out on the smaller. He was twisted. Not stupid.

"If you're done with the sparkling tantrum why don't we get to discussing our _options."_

 _"_ I WANT HER BACK!" The huge mech bellowed. "She's _mine_!"

"And you'll have her." The smaller rasped with a wicked snarl. "We both will, but only if you do as I say."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	37. Dare: Bee, Jynx, Nook, Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Nook, Bumblebee. 100. "Don't move, okay, just don't move." 156. "Don't you dare."**

* * *

"I am _SO_ not okay with this!" Clinging to the broken cabling dangling who knew how many hundred feet over sheer, dark, nothingness trying very, _very_ hard not to freak out but failing rather epically at it Bumblebee squeezed his optics shut and held on for all he was worth.

"Half Pint!" Sideswipe's frantic voice echoed on the howling wind, just a few yards away down the hooked end of the cable, but Bee had no plans what so ever of opening his optics and actually looking back at him.

Nope.

Not at _all_.

"Bee-" Sunstreaker didn't sound much better then his brother. "Don't move, okay, just don't move."

" _MOVE_!?" Bee hissed back over the wind. "I'm not gonna fraggin' _move_ and you can't _make me_!"

"Calm down, Bee." Jynx's voice joined in. "Just calm down."

"There is nothing here to be calm about!" He spit back. Grip tightening around the cold cable even more as it gave a low groan. Shaking and slipping down another several feet. He didn't scream with the sort fall, but he was pretty sure his spark stopped.

A whimper tearing out of his vocal processor while he clung just a little harder.

"Damn it!" The twins were snarling. The cabling gave another lurch and then went to a cold stop. So much of cold stop that Bee's optics flew open. Glancing back to see that suddenly the only thing holding this damn thing up was their grip. Frames braced hard against the shattered braces on both sides of the dangling cable. Cable laced around their strong arms as much as they could get. Pulling hard at it to keep him from dropping to the dark, far away death that lay so far below him.

Another yelp tore through him as he saw what was really holding him up now.

"Sides, Sunny!" He whined a sparkling sound he hadn't made in a long time. Squeezing his optics shut again and trying to pretend that he wasn't four slipping steps on wet metal away from death.

There were a lot of ways the young mech had figured he might die over the vorns, but _this_ was not it. He was _not_ okay with this!

"Slag it all!" Jynx's snarled hiss boomed over the wind and then Nook was hollering.

"Don't you dare. Jynx! Don't you fraggin' dare!"

She didn't listen.

In a jump and a spring she was off the edge and landed lightly onto of the severed cable Bee was holding onto for dear life.

"Jynx!" The twins shouted.

But she ignored them. Clawed fingers and toes biting a hard hold into the slick metal. Taking careful inch by careful inch as the Nook joined the twins hold in trying to keep the falling cable air born for just another few nanos to keep these two idiots alive.

"Bee," Jynx called. "Bee, I need you to reach back."

The young yellow mech opened his optics again, peaking backward around his grasping hold sucking in a shocked breath at the sight of her.

"What the frag are you doing?" He spit.

"Saving your damn life!" She growled back. "Now take my fraggin' hand!"

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	38. Never: Jynx, Blackice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Blackice. 55. " I'm _never_ gonna stop fighting."**

* * *

It lasted a grand total of three nanos. Just long enough for the bastard to loosen his grip.

Not much of a window for sure, but more then enough. And all she'd needed. He did just what she knew he would and now the big aft was going to die for it.

In a buck and a hard kick she slammed both peds hard into his gut. Claws sprawled and clenched to dig hard and deep through the gaps between his midsection and chest she had been aiming for.

Against his armor she wasn't strong enough, but everybot had weakness. No armor was without it. Blackice had made the mistake of having her too close too many times. She knew almost every gap his armor had. She knew every spot to hit.

And she was damn well not going to miss. Not now.

As hard as she could, with everything inside, she kicked. Throwing her whole weight out of the pin and focusing it all into her ped claws. Ripping hard and fast into the dark protofrom hidden under that black and silver armor.

A roar of pain tore though Blackice. The shock and the pain involuntarily loosening his grip enough that she ripped her arms free of it. Twisting with little more then a breath the nano she felt her wrists free.

Claws still dug deeply into his protofrom as she did. The motion taking huge chunks out of the weaker metal in a splatter of hot energon and tearing metal flesh.

The roar of agony thundering through him jarred her deep to her sturts even as she sprang back away. Spinning in an ark of movement, energon slinging behind her, as she bent just quick enough to miss the swipe of claws for her back.

Landing hard with a slick slide over the wet platform through the burning, muggy air.

"Little _bitch_!" Blackice bellowed, stumbling while one hand yanked down to cup the rapidly leaking puncture she had torn into him. Fury red optics snapping up to her as he snarled. "You-you-"

"Lied?" She spit back at him. "Duh. Did you really think it would be that easy!?I'm _never_ gonna stop fighting. Not you. Not _ever!_ "

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	39. Song: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **I also do not own the song they sing it this one.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 18. "And they call me the insane one." 147. "Because I love you."**

 **Okay, this one was fun, what a wonderful idea! It gave me a good chance at testing out how to write song lyrics into the story. Because, we all know I'm going to. Play the song (Cinderella by Daughtry) as you read it other wise this is really just far to silly. Hope you like it.**

* * *

She giggled as the big red mech's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Pulling her up from the scrubbing she was doing.

"Sides," She faked a whine, swatting at his hands even as she tilted her helm back to stared up at those dark blue optics. He was ginning like a fool, but she by no means minded as he started whistling. Swaying back and forth in some silly dance to music only he could hear.

It turned her giggling to full on laughter when he went to swaying around the room.

"And they call me the insane one." She huffed at him, twisting in his hold until she was facing him. That grin of his came back some how through the humming and whistling and the laughter he wasn't doing a very good job of stopping.

Arms lacing around his neck she swung her legs up and hooked them around his hips. Watching that smile spread wider as the humming turned to song.

"-scooping liter from the cats. I thought we had someone for that. But by the looks of things you fired the made again."

She giggled even louder this time. Hiding her face away in his neck to somehow hide the blush that suddenly bloomed to life on her cheeks. She didn't get to stay hidden long though as golden fingers slipped in around her chin. Pulling her glittering optics up to peak at Sunstreaker over Sideswipe's shoulder. The big golden mech smiling down at her. Pressing in against his brother's back much to the purring satisfaction of Sideswipe.

Swaying with the crimson twin to the humming beat he was singing. Sunstreaker pressed closer. Until his forehelm was pressed to her own. Her own purr starting back at him as he took up the lyrics.

"Yeah, I confess I know that floor won't clean itself and your worried half to death about things that just won't matter in the end."

Humming still as they spun around their room, slowly, and playfully. Listening to her laugh quietly at their slightly off key singing Sides picked it up again.

"Come on femme I'm beggin' please. Get up off your knees, I've got the keys." Swaying and humming a few bars still and going on. "Cause you're my Cinderella. We're three birds of a feather. I'll even sing to you acapella. You're so hella, good looking tonight."

Sunstreaker purred in. "My Cinderella, whenever you need some shelter. We can stand under my umbrella. Together. Need no fortune teller to say its forever with you."

And Sides started whistling again. Twisting around suddenly from his brothers hold so that he was facing Sunny and she was boxed between them. Her purring and giggling mixing together in this attempt to keep the tune they were humming. Sunstreaker leaned in with Sides. Arms lacing around his brother back much like Jynx's.

Lips pressed lightly against the back of her neck on one side as Sides' were the the other.

"Don't watch the clock. I paid some mech to make it stop, but we won't worry about tomorrow. There's no sorrow in this fairy tale I wrote."

"I gotta say you still take my breath away."

Sunny swayed them all together. Humming a few more bars before taking up the chorus again this time with Sides singing with him.

"Cause you're my Cinderella. We're three birds of a feather. I'll even sing to you acapella, forever. You're so hella, good looking tonight. My Cinderella, whenever you need some shelter. We can stand under my umbrella. Together. Need no fortune teller to say its forever with you."

Falling into another stretch of whistling while they swayed for a few klicks. How they ended up next the window she didn't have a clue, but she didn't mind either. Just lifted her gaze when Sides tilted his chin in a invite. The three of them glancing up through the dark night outside to the twinkling lights that hung so far above as Sides went on with the song.

"Check out those stars I pick 'em up one orn on Mars. And you thought I was at the bar." She shot him a look, but it was with an amused smile. "Well okay maybe there's a little truth to that. As I was sayin' if you squint a certain way, you'll see they kinda spell your name. Just a little."

Another amused but long look.

"Okay maybe that's a stretch." He chuckled through his singing falling into the verses again. "But your my Cinderella. We're three birds of a feather. I'll even sing to you acapella forever, or until you've had enough. You're so hella, good looking tonight. My Cinderella, whenever you need some shelter. We can stand under my umbrella. Together. Need no fortune teller to say its forever with you."

She giggled hiding her blush away between their necks again.

Sides purred deeper, matching Sunny's sound as they went on. "Cause your my Cinderella and I'm your kinda fella. I wanna kiss you there and tell ya, your so hella good lookin' tonight. My Cinderella, whenever you need some shelter. We can stand under my umbrella. Together. Need no fortune teller to say its forever with you."

Whistling again through their purring.

"Oh I know it's forever with you. Yeah, and I mean forever with you."

Finally trailing off into chuckling purrs they somehow ended up piled in the berth with Jynx both squished and tucked tightly between them. Strong frames curled onto each other and her as they burrowed down into the berth. Purring all around her matching her own amused sounds.

Not peaking out from the warm, rightness that was the space caught between their powerful chest she giggled. "What was all that about?"

"Nook ain't the only one that can sing for ya." Sides whispered against her sensors. Lips brushing against the soft cabling and wiring sending a pleasant shiver down her back strut.

Though the words pulled her out of her warm place to roll her optics fondly at the both of them. "Mechs,"

"Oh we're not huffing." Sunstreaker told her softly. "We just . . . ."

"We did it because we love you." Sides told her softly.

And the grin she gave them made it all the more worth it.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	40. Idea: Sides, Sunny, Jynx, OP, Elita

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime. 47. "Was that sarcasm? I think that was sarcasm." 48. "And I'm supposed to think this is a good idea because?"**

* * *

"And I'm supposed to think this is a good idea, because?" Jynx grumbled, still blinking the cloud of recharge from her optics. Tired was a bit of an understatement at this point, but as per usual the schemes of Sideswipe waited for no mech, or femme that would rather be in berth.

Which was all the reason there needed to be for Jynx and Sunny to find themselves standing here in the Prime's berthroom at an unholy breem of morning shoving furniture across the room.

Okay, in truth, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were doing the shoving of furniture. Jynx was sitting cross legged in the middle of a plush ottoman. It was the only piece of anything it seem the twins weren't interested in scooting around so much. They'd scooted her twice now, but she had made no effort at all to move when Sides motioned her too.

So he just scooted it with her own it.

He didn't really mind, she was cute there in her little ball holding her half in recharge self up right only by a hand and sheer determination to not close her optics.

Smart femme, considering the last time she did she woke up in Optimus' and Elita's room as the twins tried to quietly move things around. Considering how much snickering Sides was doing they weren't really accomplishing it, but hey even Sunstreaker seemed to be enjoying this . . . whatever it was they were doing.

Yawning on her perch Jynx couldn't find it in herself to care much. It was pretty much all okay with her at this point. As long as neither of them tried to make her get up.

"Because, kitten." Sides smiled at her. "It is _brilliant_."

"Making a path out of furniture over imaginary lava." Jynx repeated what he'd told her a moment ago. " _That's_ brilliant?"

"Yep." He chirped, wrestling with one of the larger pieces of the Prime's couch.

Her silver optics cut over to Sunstreaker. He just smiled warmly at her. "We use to do this to Ratchet and Cee too."

"But why Optimus?"

"I haven't pranked him in a while." Sides shrugged. "And considering Ratchet said if I make one more paint bomb he's gonna weld me to a med bay table and leave me there for a decacycle I figured this was the better option for everybot. Considering I know how much you would both miss me."

"Yeah," She nodded. "That sounds kinda boring."

"Actually, I was thinking it might be peaceful." Sunstreaker shrugged.

He got a throw pillow thrown at his helm for his trouble, but the giggle it got out of Jynx was more then worth the sting in his helm vents.

They spent another joor or so moving stuff around and by some miracle of Primus managed not to wake up the mated pair in the berthroom down the hall. However, around sunrise the sound of stirring drifted to Jynx's lazy sensors.

And as if on cue the door to the berthroom slid away just as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hopped up onto what ever piece of chair or couch was closest to them at the time.

Jynx, who somehow ended up dead center of the massive living room on her little ottoman, didn't so much as bat an optic as the mated pair froze in their doorway with Sideswipe's bark.

"Wait!"

Elita's and Optimus' optics blinked in shared shock as they took in the mess that was their living room and the trio that was scattered around it.

"Sideswipe?" Optimus blinked. "What in Primus' name-"

"The floor is lava!" He grinned like a sparkling, motioning to the pillows and chairs closest to their doorway. "Make it out of the room without touching the floor and I here by promise you will be left out of my schemes for the next vorn. But ignore me or touch the floor and I make no promises."

The pair stood there a moment long just looking at them before with an exasperated sigh Optimus glared over at Sunstreaker.

"You're recording this aren't you?"

The golden mech gave a half smirk. "Every klick."

Another long moment before he groaned. "Well this will be fun."

"Was that sarcasm? I think that was sarcasm." Sideswipe smirked. "Points off no prank promise for every bit of sarcasm."

"Sides," Jynx giggled at him, amused beyond belief as she watched. He just grinned widely back at her.

And then, Elita patted Optimus on the arm with a smile and a bright pulse through the bond they shared before hopping out into the room. Landing onto a pillow, stepping to another, climbing up the back of a chair, and then proceeding to hop right on around the room much to Sideswipe's and Jynx's pleased laughter while Sunstreaker grinned and Optimus fondly shook his helm.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	41. See: Nook, Arcee, Ratchet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Nook, Ratchet, Arcee. 10. "I never thought I'd live to see this."**

 **I threw in a hint.**

* * *

At first he'd wanted nothing to do with this room or the ones in it. Which technically wasn't all that hard to explain. He didn't have the horrible history with medics and all to do with them that his little femme did, but that didn't mean the one he did have was much better.

Before now the concept of a medic that meant to help had been so foreign to him it might as well be a fraggin' joke. In fact, when Jynx had said it the first time he'd been positive she was.

Because, really?

Jynx, _Jynx_ , trusting a medic?

Seriously?

He had wondered if she was screwing with him, but then he saw the way she acted around them and in return how they did her.

To say Nook had stood there for a really long time just blinking at them was a pretty good explanation of what happened that orn.

Now here he was. Sitting over in a quiet corner trying to keep himself both still and calm, because this was worth it. No matter how scared he was of it all, _this_ was worth it.

Twirling the small, silver device around in his fingers Nook wondered over the awe of it. Of this _tiny_ thing.

 _This_ could save him from that special kind of agony for the rest of his life.

He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Instead, he just whispered. "I never thought I'd live to see this."

Arcee was standing just in front of him. The datapad they had been filling with notes, comments, and whatever else they were getting from this appointment was chirping as she typed on, but those pale optics lifted up to him. Ratchet was just to the side, still running those scans that made Nook tingle while his optics lifted as well.

There was still a dim sadness in both their optics. He wasn't sure what they were expecting, but what they had found seemed to not be it.

"What?" Arcee asked softly. "A pair of medics that will help you?"

"No." He shook his helm slightly, then paused. "Okay, yeah. That's new, but I meant … _this."_

He couldn't stop the smile that curled up his lips then. Some of the fear that of them and this place that still bubbled down in his tanks left him as the concept of this tiny thing called an Inhibitor. This thing that could make it to where he'd never have to feel a kindle fade again.

"This is amazing."

Arcee's optics brightened at the curl of his lips as she replied. "Does that mean you've decided you want one?"

"Pit yes." Nook snorted, those green gold optics lifting as he chuckled. "You think I'd turn down _this_. No way, miss. No way no how. I'll do whatever you want for it. Just name your price."

"There is no price." Ratchet told him firmly, drawing those two tone optics to him with a flicker of confusion.

"What?"

"There is no price." Ratchet said again, holding those optics to make sure the younger understood. "We're not asking for anything form you for this, Nook. If you want one you will have one. No charge. Ever."

He found once again he could only blink. Gazing up a the yellow and red mech as he stood there looking back down at him.

The smile that curled up his lips was probably rather stupid, but at that point he didn't care. He just sat there with his jaw slightly bobbing before he breathed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"There are _always_ strings." He shook his helm hard. " _Nothing_ is free."

"Jynx said much the same thing." Arcee said quietly. "But she eventually believed us too."

"You'll just _give_ this to me?" He questioned. "And install it. For _nothing_?"

They nodded.

He snorted. "Ya'll are insane."

"She said that too."

That time he smiled, still a bit disbelieving, but rapidly warming to the idea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ratchet told him honestly.

Nook's attention drifted back down to the small device in his hands. Turning it around in his fingers wondering how such a small thing could turn his life completely around, but then Ratchet was talking again and his gaze lifted.

"I have one more question for you Nook. While you're down here. You don't have to give me an answer right now, or ever. I know this is all a bit overwhelming, but I was wondering if you'd be interested."

"Interested in what?"

"An idea we've had about a surgery, before you get that installed, you might want to consider this."

Curious Nook tilted his helm. "Go on."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	42. Work: Jynx, Megatron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Megatron. 132. "How's that workin' out for you?" 76."Works for me."**

 **An excuse to play with Megs and Jynx together early, oh yes.**

 **Let's see what you all think of this one, because it's a bit of a huge hint.**

* * *

Perched on the thick arm of his massive chair Jynx sat playing with the crumpled pieces of actual mesh paper she'd picked up from the floor when she came in. There were dozens of little balls littered around the room.

Thrown in various directions with little thought at all, but they all centered back to the massive mech bent over his desk muttering to himself as he worked. His hand was moving rapidly, the pen between his clawed fingers practically dancing over the page.

She was still impressed that he wrote on _actual_ mesh paper. Not just datapads. Eventually he converted it all, but first everything was on paper.

He had let slip once that he did it by habit. That further question of why had got a dim light in those red optics before he softly told her that everything he'd had while young was monitored by the council and his sire. Every device could be hacked and seen. It hadn't taken the eldest prince long to learn that if he wanted privacy it couldn't be on an electronic.

So he started writing the stuff that meant something to him on paper. It was a habit he never broke.

Jynx would deny it, even under torture, but she thought it was adorable.

She liked watching the massive mech write. It was like when Sunny drew and painted, or Sides made things, or Nook composed.

It was as if they entered this different world that was all their own. On a level she was jealous of it, but mostly she was impressed.

So here she was. Perched on the edge of the arm of his chair watching him write. Quiet and still. Not wanting his focus, just fine if he didn't notice, but not minding if he did.

Then the pen slammed down again and with a deep growl Megatron crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room again. Slamming his palms into his forehelm as he brought his elbows down against the desk top to support the sudden give in his slump.

Jynx arched an optic ridge over her visor rim. "Not flowing?"

She got a grunt.

Watching with growing amusement as he growled lowly to himself, rubbing the pads of his claws into the space just above his sweeping optic ridges. Not long ago that familiar motion had hurt, now she found it didn't. Though she wasn't sure if that was because she'd grown use to it or because she'd excepted it.

To be honest, she was okay with not defining it.

"Why don't you take a break?" She offered.

That got a side ways look, those burning red optics peaking through a gap between his long, sharp fingers. "What are you now, trying to be Bumblebee?"

She snorted. "We both know _that_ will never happen."

He snorted back at her. "We see two different yous, Jynx, we've already come to terms with that."

She shrugged, rocking in place on the arm of the chair. "So what are you working on?"

He went quiet. Tension filled those thick shoulders before he let out a long sigh. "The elegy."

She froze.

Spark stilling in her chest for a nano before it picked up again. Though there was a cold filling in it now. "Oh."

Megatron's hands fell from his faceplate as he turned his whole focus to her. Watching for a nano before he let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to mention it again until it was done."

"No." She shook her helm. "That's okay. How's that workin' out for you?"

He glanced around the pile of paper all over his room, and with an amused roll of his optics motioned to them. "It could be a bit better."

She had to grin at that. Some of the chill lifting from her. "You should try hanging upside down."

He blinked at her. "Hanging … _what_?"

"Hanging upside down." She shrugged. "You know, like over the side of a chair or berth or something. Works for me."

The huge grey mech chuckled, unable to help it as he shook his helm slowly back and forth. "I don't think that would be much help."

"Don't knock it till you try it, old mech." She teased him, before seriousness filled her voice again as she quietly finished. "Besides, you could always ask me."

Megatron paused. "Can I?"

Jynx nodded.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	43. Drop: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 165. (Make up your own) "Sideswipe, if you drop me I swear I'll kick your aft."**

* * *

"Sideswipe," Jynx warned. "If you drop me I swear I'll kick your aft."

The big red mech chuckled as he carefully made his way along the slick ground. "Such little faith you have there, kitten."

"Sideswipe," Sunstreaker grumbled from behind him. "If you drop her, _I'll_ kick your aft."

The crimson twin shot a glance over his shoulder. "Oh come on, Sunny. You too?"

"You don't have the best track record." Jynx couldn't help but giggle at him in her sideways cradle against his chest.

In truth, she wasn't all that worried about. The big mech had been known to let his mind get away from him and in the aftermath she had hit the ground a few times because of it, but it wasn't like he _meant_ to do.

However, that didn't mean it didn't hurt when it happened.

And in all honesty she wasn't joking.

If he dropped her in the middle of all this mess she really was going to knock him flat on his aft. She was _not_ getting this slag on her. He could very well recharge on the couch for the next vorn if he thought _that_ was gonna happen.

Considering Sunstreaker was very well aware of that feeling in her chest he was more then a little snippy about his twin not having butter fingers this time around.

"I'm not gonna drop you, for crying out loud." Sides sassed.

How it was in the middle of that he missed the hole in the stone he tripped over and sent them both splashing faceplate first into the sticky slag, the world may never know.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	44. Seen: Ratchet, Arcee, Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 10. "I never thought I'd live to see this." And I threw Arcee in there at the very end.**

* * *

"I never thought I'd live to see this." Their was a fond tone to the medic's voice as he leaned there in the doorway of his office staring out into the empty medical bay to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker mopping the floor.

At the sound of his voice both twins lifted their gazes from the cleaning. Dark pools fill of more then a little surprise at Ratchet having caught them.

Stilling they both shared a glance before letting that look settle on Ratchet again as he pushed off the door frame and walked forward.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker _willing_ cleaning up a mess. What messed up alternate reality have I woken up into this morning?"

Sides gave him a shrug and a grin while he leaned his weight into the mop he was using while Sunstreaker found the corner wall suddenly rather interesting.

"The blue one?" Sideswipe offered, half grin in place.

Ratchet lifted an optic ridge at him. "Blue one?"

Sides nodded for a moment before he snorted a laugh and shrugged again. "Yeah, honestly I don't know. That was the first thing that popped into my helm."

"That is a statement that has gotten you into a lot of trouble more then once." Ratchet reminded him.

"We know." Sunstreaker grumbled.

Sides nodded along.

Ratchet rolled his optics fondly at both of them.

"What are you two doing down here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sunstreaker huffed. "Cleaning."

"You hate cleaning." Ratchet lifted an optic ridge.

"No. _He_ hates cleaning." Sunstreaker shoved a thumb in his twin's direction. Sides just grinned.

"Okay," Ratchet laughed. "You hate cleaning messes you didn't make."

"This is very true." The golden twin consented.

"So my question still stands."

At that the red mech shrugged. "You seemed really busy this decacycle, we figured if we helped with some of the basics you and Cee would have some more free time."

At that Ratchet stared between the two of them for a few klicks before it all clicked into place and he smiled. "Mechs, if you wanted some time with me and Arcee you could have just asked."

They didn't admit it, but they didn't deny it either. They simply went back to scrubbing the floors while Ratchet started up the bay around them. The three of them talking quietly about nothing and everything in particular.

And if the twins as well as the medic were smiling just a little bit more then normal lately, well Cee wasn't going to tell anybot when she walked in.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	45. Scared: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 94. "I-I-it hu-r-r-ts." 124. "I'm scared." 155. "You can't leave."**

* * *

Darkness.

Empty.

Cold.

Endless.

No matter where she turned it was everywhere.

No matter how loud she screamed no sound echoed back to her.

There was _nothing_ but . . . _nothing._

Vents heaving, frame shivering, energon streaking down from cuts she couldn't find and rips she couldn't cover.

Everything _hurt_! But she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't figure out where.

Whimpering and clutching at herself she was just about slapping her own hide now in an attempt to somehow stop the endless streams of blue sliding down her plating.

Tears fueled by desperation and pain streaked down her cheeks from under the rim on her visor. Clouding her vision even in this dark abyss. It was confusing. This kind of darkness only ever came with no sight, but now it was here while she could see herself.

Another sob tore out of her as she cast her optics frantically in every direction. Spark cold and scared in her chest.

"Help!" She cried out. "Please!"

Her knees crumbled under her sending her down in a crash. Arms wrapping tightly around herself.

"HELP! Please!"

Only darkness answered her, drawing forth another whimper.

"Please." Curling low Jynx let out another sob. " _Please_!"

"Jynx!" A voice echoed around her. Distant and fair away. Hardly more then a whisper through the blackness, but her helm snapped up all the same.

Optics blowing wide in an attempt to find where it was coming from. Who it was.

"Help!" She called again. "Pl-pl-lease!"

"Jynx," Something was jarring her. Her whole frame suddenly shaking, but how was that possible? Nothing was touching her. "Jynx, wake up!"

 _Wake up?_

 _"_ Kitten, you're dreaming. It's a nightmare." Another voice, but so similar to the first it was almost impossible to tell apart. "It's not real, come on now, wake up!"

Optics flashing open into dim lamp light Jynx just about bolted from the berth in a flail of limps and blanket. Only the twins' strong grip kept her from getting somewhere.

Her whole frame shaking and shivering. Armor rattling against her frame, as she went to rapidly pawing at. Claws scratching at her own plating as she tried to stop the rivers of energon that weren't there.

Sunstreaker's strong grip around her tightened, as Sideswipe's hands captured her's and stopped her panicked movements. Her vents wheezed, chest heaving as she choked.

"I-I-it hu-r-r-ts." She pleaded. "It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop!"

"Jynx, nothing's there." Sunstreaker spoke firmly and calmly against her sensors.

Her optics widened even more, staring down at herself as well as his tight arms and Sideswipe's hands

"There is nothing there, Jynx." Sideswipe told her carefully. "You're okay. See? You're okay. It's not real. You're here, you're safe."

Her breath slowly began to even out. Vents managing to catch up with her mind. Gaze quickly darting around to take in what was around her.

"What?" She squeaked. Still somewhat confused and lost.

"It's us, Jynx." Sunstreaker told her. Lifting one arm free to tip her chin and turn her helm enough to take in the sight of the pair of them. Sitting in the middle of the berth with her between them. Sides' legs spread out on the berth around Sunny's hips and Sunny's just the same in this odd fit together puzzle of holding her as tightly between them as they could.

Sides.

Sunny.

Their room.

It clicked into place.

She'd been dreaming. It had all been a nightmare.

For a nano longer she sat there and then with a cut of cry buried her faceplate into Sunstreaker's neck. The two of them wrapped her up tight again. Shushing and purring softly around her.

"I'm scared." She whispered into the safety and softness of the big golden mech's neck.

They both rumbled a little louder around her.

"You're alright." Sides promised her. "You're safe. We won't let anything hurt you."

"You can't leave." She whimpered, though she wasn't quite sure why that came out. Had that been what the nightmare was about? Had she been left behind? Had they left her too?

Her spark seized in her chest and she cried.

"Please! Please don't leave me!"

"We're not going anywhere." Sunstreaker promised her.

"Not now, not ever." Sideswipe finished as they let her cling there between them. Holding tightly and rumbling lowly.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	46. Care: Megatron, Soundwave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Megatron, Soundwave. 6. "Let me help." 121."I care."**

 **Let's take a very _huge_ jump back in time to when these two met, shall we? When they met Megs was still going by Megatronus, just thought I'd point that here to avoid confusion down below.**

* * *

Energon dripped in a steady stream down . . . well, pretty much all of him. If the massive silver mech was being honesty with himself he'd admit that he'd never felt so utterly slagged in his entire fraggin' life.

Which was saying something, because eldest prince might come with perks in the courts, but it also came with an endless number of fraggers trying to kill you from the orn you're born.

If Megatronus wasn't so slaggin' good at both throwing and taking a punch he'd have been gutted in some back hallway of the palace a long, _long_ time ago.

He was not a fool. By now he had figured it all out.

He was nothing but the object in the way of what his sire _really_ wanted and if he had had any less of his carrier's resolve and hardness in him he'd have never made it past the orn she 'died'.

There was a long, annoying, painful road of events that followed the circumstances that lead to the eldest prince of Cybertron licking his wounds in the back room of a Gladiator Ring in Kaon, but that was a whole other story.

The far more interesting tale of his life at the moment was what had just happened.

He'd been making a name for himself down here in these pits for quite a few vorns now. Keeping it quiet and hidden from the council, his sire, and his little brother but then again that was hard.

Megatronus had been keeping secrets as long as he'd been breathing. Even from his little brother. Oh so many he kept from him.

Running the more or less clean rag he'd pulled from subspace over his side one more time he tsked at the sticky energon that came away with it. Opting to curl it up and shove it into the puncture wound instead of trying to clean it away.

Stopping the energon flow was the better option at this point anyway.

He hadn't gotten himself this busted up in a _long_ time, but then again, he hadn't done anything quite like what he'd just done _ever_ before either. So he figured that was kind of a give and take point.

The door to the room that passed as some kind of medical bay slid open across the way and Megatronus looked up expecting that oily doc bot to come clicking back in to tell him he wasn't worth the metal it would take to weld him, but what he found instead was that long, tall, lean, silver frame he'd just saved from public execution.

Megatronus tensed, whole frame going still as burning red optics stared back across the small room to the cooler colored, but no less bright shade of red that shown back at him.

The door hissed shut behind the tall silver mech, but he did not come any further into the room. His own frame was heavily damaged. Energon and shattered armor covering his frame.

But those optics.

Those burning optics, they looked as clear and as calculating as if the mech had just stepped away from home for a walk. Not like moments ago he'd been fighting for his life in a rigged match that he'd been thrown into for a debt to a mech he didn't owe for a crime he didn't comment.

The only wrong this mech had ever commented was being too smart for the city and the chaste he came out of. The crime of deciding to be more then what he was born for and refusing to bow out quietly when the powerful bots told him to go back to where he came from and what he was made for.

Megatronus knew all that far too well.

It was why he'd busted into that locked area and ripped all those poor fools chosen to kill this mech to pieces.

Call it knowing quality when he saw it-that was what he would defend himself with for vorns to come-or call it what it really was, blind rage at having to stand there and watch another wrong being committed. Megatronus had done it and now he stood here in the dimness staring into the optics of the mech he'd just saved and fought beside.

Helped earn his life back at least in the optics of the Ring Masters. For now.

The mech that had yet to say anything at all to him.

When the silence stretched on, Megs huffed a breath. Leaning back onto the table behind him ignoring the painful flare that went though his back He spared a moment to wonder if Ratchet would fix whatever he'd broken loose in there without asking any questions, and then he dismissed the thought all together.

His old friend would most surly ask questions. Far too many questions. He'd been giving Megatronus far too many suspicious glances lately as it was.

He'd just find some other medic to take a look at him and he wouldn't do it in Iacon.

"You're not a mech of many words are you?" He questioned, with a curl of a smile.

The tall silver mech didn't seem impressed. Which was odd, most were rather charmed by Megatronus' smile.

The surprise left him standing there for a moment before he huffed.

"I guess that answers my questions."

The other snorted at him then in a deep, whispering, echoing kind of voice spoke with a hitch to the smooth words as if it were the first words he'd uttered in vorns.

"I speak when it is important."

Megatronus' sweeping optic ridges lifted, his gaze sliding along the other as he tilted his helm in consideration.

"Well then, I suppose I can respect that." He offered. "Did you come here to pledge your undying loyalty for the rest of your vorns like every other poor spark I don't put a sword through in the arena?"

The thin mech simply lifted an optic ridge of his own in return.

When it became clear that was his answer Megatronus rolled his optics. "You're rather hard to have a conversation with, you know that?"

He pushed off the table then. Fully done with it all.

He hadn't done it for the mech to thank him and he most surly hadn't done it to gain his servitude. He'd done it for the only reason Megs ever did anything. Because he damn well pleased.

If the fragger didn't so much as want to say thank you for it, it wouldn't bother him, but he didn't have to stand here and get stared at either.

He made for the door. Fully planning on shoving the smaller out of the way if he had to when that low, smooth voice lifted again.

"Why did you do it?"

Megatronus froze.

He was at the mech's shoulder now. Stopping in his march to look sideways over at him.

"Come again?" He asked.

Those cool red optics slid over to him in a narrow glare. Expression as pinched and tight as the rest of him.

" _Why_ did you do it? What do you want?" He pressed, suddenly the mech that didn't want to speak was asking more then Megatronus ever saw coming. "You think I don't know who you are, _Prince_? What the frag does the eldest prince of Cybertron want with saving a gutter rat from his justly deserved punishment?"

Megatron snorted back at him, trying to rein in his shock at being found out. Found out by _this_ mech of all bots. "We both know you didn't _deserve_ what those rich fraggers sentenced you too."

The smaller snarled. "What do you know about it? You're kind doesn't _care_ about the likes of me."

Megatronus swung on him then. Huge, clawed hands flying out to latch hold of damaged shoulders and slam the smaller back into the wall. It tore a pained gasp from him but no more. Not even a struggle.

The thinner mech just glaring up at into Meg's hard gaze as if he was suddenly proven right.

Well, they certainly couldn't have that now could they?

Letting him go as quickly as he grabbed him Megatronus stepped away. Shaking his sharp helm with a snort.

"I care." Was all he said, looking harder at the some what stunned expression on that faceplate before he turned for the door one last time.

He only made it a few steps before the other's voice stopped him again.

"Why?"

Glancing back over his shoulder he sighed. "Because it's wrong, and somebot should."

It was clear that was not the answer the other saw coming, and as he slowly pushed himself off the wall with a tilt of his helm.

"I never thought I'd hear a high bred say that."

"I imagine not." Megatronus turned back, watching the other as he walked the few steps up to him. "What's your name?"

The other gaze up at him with a look of hard thought before he quietly said. "Soundwave."

Megatronus nodded.

"And your-"

"Megs." Megatronus cut him off. "Here, it's just Megs."

"Megs?" Soundwave snorted. "That's the best you can come up with? A nickname and a holo distorter? We're gonna have to work on that."

" _We_?" Megatronus' optic ridges shot up.

"Yes, we." Soundwave nodded. "Obviously you're going to need help. Can't alter the world all on your own, you know. But first you're gonna need those wounds looked at before you leak out down here in this pit. Let me help."

Megatronus didn't know in that moment he'd just met the mech that would become the greatest friend he would ever know. The mech that would stand beside him no matter the madness he found himself lost in and in the end would be the quiet nod that would help him let it all go.

Right then he'd thought he'd just met a mech interesting enough to be worth humoring as he backed him to the table and started trying to help patch his wounds while Megs went to doing the same to him.

But still, that was saying something.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	47. Fail: Jynx, OP, Megs, Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Jynx, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. 98. "How exactly did you manage to do that?" 164. "You're so weird." 137. "It takes talent to fail that epically."**

* * *

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Megatron rumbled from where he stood leaning against a support post of the North courtyard. Looking out over the training range in front of them.

Optimus Prime, who was leaning against the other side of that post, snorted his agreement. "No, I suppose not. The twins _were_ involved."

"You know," Megatron replied. "I've never fully got why we all say that. _The twins_ , as if that is answer enough. Most of the time it's not _the twins,_ it's _one_ twins and that one twin is almost always Sideswipe."

Optimus chuckled quietly, leaning forward just enough to grin around the thick post over at his brother. "You're defending Sunstreaker now?"

Megatron shrugged. "He said he'd illustrate a poem for me."

Optimus snorted. "Ah, see, there is always a cause."

"Oh don't patronize me. Like you're any better." The elder brother snorted right back.

"You're so weird." The soft voice of Jynx made them both twist and look down to find the little femme walking up beside the pole there were leaning on. She was on Optimus' side of it, but her optics were dancing between them both. "You're _both_ weird."

Optimus laughed softly down at her. "Well I suppose that's better then you still hating us."

"Agreed." Megatron put in.

She rolled her optics at the pair of them. Casting her optics out at the sight going on in front of them.

"It takes talent to fail that epically." She muttered in an off hand kind of way. Sensors lax in their grooves as she watched.

"This is true." Optimus nodded.

"Though I imagine me rigging the spring board not to go off until the eighth time it was jumped on might contribute a bit to that."

Both mechs slowly turned their optics down to her.

"You rigged it?" Optimus asked.

"How exactly did you manage to do that?" Megatron asked.

She just turned her chin up at them and grinned.

Then Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's voices boomed across the courtyard.

"JYNX!" The yelled. Dark optics fixed on the little white femme who just gave them a wave and a grin before looking back to the pair of princes.

"Gotta go!"

And like that she was gone. Darting off back toward the compound with one golden and one red streak darting after her.

* * *

 **And, that's it for a while.**

 **-Jaycee**


	48. Look: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **So yeah, I'm doing another prompt challenge on the blog. Have them here too.**

 **B, C - Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. #11. "I know that look. I don't like that look. It always gets us in trouble."**

 **This one is a look into Sides and Sunny not long after they joined the Autobots.**

* * *

He was plotting again. Of that, Sunstreaker had no doubt. He didn't need to be bound to his twin in every way possible to know the look of a scheme forming in his mind.

Even if he couldn't feel the first flickers of excitement mixed with mischief drift through the bond when an idea that was going to end up being something that any rational bot wouldn't dare do, he'd have known something was up the moment he'd seen Sides' face. Walking into their room after a rare shift they didn't have together it was normal for the first thing Sunny to do would be find his brother.

Nothing life altering needed to happen. He _was_ capable of being by himself for a while. In fact, sometime the two of them needed the space from each other. Not often, but it did happen. However, after being apart it was natural for the two of them to connect again in some way. A slight brush of finger tips against plating. A hand to the arm. Or other times when one of them was feeling remarkably clingy, more.

This was one of those times that only a few breams and a job had kept them apart. All Sunny really needed was to touch that bright red armor he kept shinned to perfection to remind himself of things.

There was a problem with that theory this evening though. Because he'd felt the stirrings in Sideswipe's processor and spark a while ago. Walking into their room to find his twin bent over their desk scribbling down notes as fast as he could only heightened the growing unease in him.

When those dark blue optics that mirrored his own glanced up to find him only for the optic ridges above them to lower slightly, that full mouth to tilt ever so slightly at the edges, and his helm to tick over just _so_ to the right Sunstreaker knew he was in for one pit of a night.

"Oh no." Letting it out in a grumble, the big golden mech turned away from his brother and headed for their washrack.

"Hey, Sunny." Sideswipe called after him, voice filled with amusement and excitement. If only it wasn't about something that was most likely going to get them yelled at.

Not that that was likely every going to happen, but oh well, Sunny could dream.

"Hey, wait where you goin'? I got something to show you!"

Already in their washracks he heard Sides scrambling after him. His bubbly emotions flowing happily across the bond. Pushing and prodding against Sunstreaker quieter self with the wish to play.

Rolling his optics Sunny huffed back at him. "Whatever it is, I'm not doing it."

"But Sunny!" He bent around the washrack door. The clatter of armor and limbs enough to make Sunstreaker glance back to check on him only to be met by the easy lean of that long, powerful frame and the mischief swimming in his optics.

"But nothing." He shot back. "I know that look. I don't like that look. It always gets us in trouble."

"When are we not in trouble?"

"Damn it, Sides. Boredom is not a good enough reason to spend an orn getting dressed down by that damn Praxian, what's his name. We've managed to stay out of the brig for a whole decacycle. Lets keep it that way okay. It smells like rust down there."

"You're making that up." Sides huffed back. "Besides we've been locked up in worse places."

"Sides," Lifting a hand to rub tiredly over his faceplate Sunstreaker pinned his younger half in a glare. They'd been over this so many times now he was done with it. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with his brother but he was damn tired of this. "Do you want to stay here?"

The crimson frontliner straightened up with the words. All traces of humor gone quick as a blink. "What?"

"Do you want to stay here." Sunstreaker repeated. "Because if you don't now is the time to tell me."

Blinking blankly for a few klicks Sideswipe finally muttered. "I thought you liked it here."

Sunstreaker snorted. "It's better then getting tossed into rings to slaughter for others entertainment, sure, but no for the most part I don't like being glared at behind my back or called a monster when these spoiled brats think I can't hear them."

Optics lowering slightly Sideswipe shrugged. "It's not so bad here is it? I mean, yeah they talk about us, but who doesn't? Where else we gonna go? To Megatron?"

"Oh I'll be dead first." The golden twin growled. "But that's not the point. We don't have to fight their war for them. Plenty of bots out there aren't picking sides. We were doing it ourselves for a while. If you want to leave we can leave. Ain't not bot here strong enough to stop us, and the Prime doesn't own me."

"I … ." Shuffling his peds the red brother ducked his helm. "I don't think we should go."

"Then why are you looking for reasons for them to get mad at us?"

"I thought," Sighing out a hard breath he shrugged his bulky shoulders. "Honestly, I thought if I could make a few of them laugh they'd stop glaring and talking so much. I thought if I could prove we weren't sparkless mistakes then maybe they would like us."

"You can't go begging for bots approval, Sideswipe. You don't want it from those kind anyway."

"Well, you're not giving it much of a shot either. Every time one of them so much as arches a brow at you, you're throwing punches. Where is that ever going to get us?"

"I'm not changing who I am to please the Prime. And neither should you. They can take us for what we are or they can throw us out. We'll be fine on our own. We don't need them."

"I don't want to run anymore, Sunny." Those vivid blue optics lifted again to shine with something Sunstreaker had no seen in a long time. Something that made him swallow back the first words that jumped to his tongue. "The medics … they're not so bad. I thought … I thought maybe we could be something here, you know. Make ourselves into more then just gutter rats. What if, what if we could _belong_ here. Ratchet seems to think we can. And Arcee wasn't lying about the CN. And we feel better, you know we do. So most of them glare a bit at us and call us freaks. So what, I'll _accidentally_ get them in a prank and while the others laugh we can feel better about it. That's worth it isn't it? That's worth a chance."

Sunstreaker wasn't sure if he thought so. He wasn't sure he wanted what it was that was offered here. He wasn't sure he could ever stand the judgement in so many optics, or the whispers behind his back without wanting to start slaughtering bots.

He wasn't sure he deserved something of what the medics kept telling them they could accomplish here.

But Sideswipe did, and such an earnest look in the optics of his other half was enough to make Sunstreaker force down his doubts for now. He was giving it a chance because Sideswipe had wanted to. He would keep doing so. Even if he didn't really want to.

Even if he didn't think they could be anything other then what the Rings had turned them into.

For a monster was a monster. What badge it wore didn't change that. No matter how much the Prime seemed to think it did.

"If you want it to be." Sunstreaker finally settled on, and he left it at that.

* * *

 **I love these two.**

 **-Jaycee**


	49. Prove: Jynx, Jazz, Prowl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **I, J, A – Jazz, Jynx, Prowl. #44. "They can't prove anything."**

 **So, this one didn't really turn out funny, sorry, but it struck me with one of the ideas I've been playing with lately. *cough* possible squeal *cough*. I didn't think you guys would mind the hint though.**

* * *

"They can't prove anything." The words rolled off of Jazz's tongue like fine highgrade. Smooth, smokey, and with a kick that would knock you flat on your back.

Jynx had to fight back her laughter so she didn't end up falling over sideways.

She was learning though. Learning that getting in the middle of a mates' spat was not something she needed to do. Instead she busied herself with wiping at her splattered armor. The glittering pink truly was an obnoxious color, and frankly it itched like all of pit. The tiny bits of confetti stuck in her grooves and the bright green ribbons hung all about her as they dried in the paint weren't all that much better.

She didn't care though. It had been worth it.

Even if Prowl was fuming behind Jazz while she sat in the middle of their berth dripping cheap paint every where.

The truth was she still wasn't all that sure how they ended up in this situation. The whole fraggin' world knew she wasn't made for these damn political things. Just as every creature with a brain of any kind should know that Jazz wasn't either. Sure, he was smooth and crafty when he wanted to be, but he hated politics. Hated them with a burning passion. Almost as much as he hated these … things they were dealing with.

At first he'd swore against it, saying that Prime could get somebot else to deal with this scheme. That and keeping her along with the twins as far away from all of it as they could possibly get. Then there had been that dinner, if one could call that mess that, and all that went out the window.

They next thing she knew Jazz was neck deep in these politics and she was tagging along behind him. Not really because she knew what was going on with all this, but because, well why wouldn't she want a front row seat to this comedy?

It was worth getting caught in the middle of glitter bombs under blowing lights. It was worth having to twist and smile. For now it was on her terms. Now, she knew if she looked over her shoulder and blinked the wrong way she'd be out of it. That Jazz would keep his word. He had with everything else so far.

"You. Did. This." Prowl's bit out statement drew Jynx's optics from her pulling at ribbons, but she didn't say anything as Jazz turned his back on his mate. Picking up another of their clean rags and went to softly cleaning her free arm.

"Like I sad before." Jazz shrugged. "They can't prove anything."

"It's not about proving anything, Jazz!" Throwing his hands over his helm the Praxian snapped. "It's the fact that you did it and every being there knew it!"

"So?" The silver mech shrugged. "Damn glitch should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"I agree." Prowl shot back. "But this isn't want this is about, Jazz. The Galactic Council–"

"Is a load of slag." Jynx's quiet words drew Prowl to halt. She didn't look back up to see Prowl stall, his doorwings lower, or his shoulders sag, but she didn't need too. They'd had this conversation before. She might still not understand it but that didn't mean they hadn't talked about it before.

With a heavy sigh Prowl finally stepped forward, making his way around the side of the berth until he could sit down beside her. Taking up a rag for himself he made a half motion. Asking permission to help before he reached forward to touch.

Once he had her permission in a short nod he reached forward to start trying to get some of the pink glitter paint and bits of mesh scraps stuck all over her back.

"Yes, I know." He sighed. "But it is necessary."

"Why?"

"Cybertron is healing but not as quick as we would all like. We're at the point where we can stress the planet more or we can try and let it heal. Letting it heal means looking for resources else where. That means trying to make relations with others we should have done long ago."

"They're all glitches." Jazz grumbled from her other side, pulling out a log strip of ribbon from where it was stuck in her elbow. She bit back a giggle at the amused look on his faceplate as she scrubbed at her thigh.

"They're lying." She added in.

"Yes." Prowl nodded. "But we're running out of options here. We do not have to like them. Ending it with the Ground cost a bit too much for us to do this on our own. We need what they have. We just have to play the game to get what we want now. You two are both very good at that."

The pair of them shared a smile that matched in a way that made Prowl's spark warm slightly in his chest before Jazz shrugged.

"I'm going to keep making him pay every time he opens his mouth. Prime knows it."

"Just, please stop massing pranking in the middle of political speeches."

"No promises."

"It is kind of funny watching them run around screaming about a bit of cheap store tricks." Jynx smirked up at Prowl, from under the rim of her visor. Knowing him well enough now to catch the tilt at his lips even if he showed nothing else.

"True as that may be. We need what they have. So please lay off for a little while. At least until Elita can calm them down again."

"If he keeps his mouth shut." Jazz sighed to his mate. "I'll play nice for a while,but he looks wrong one more time. Gloves off."

That was fair enough, Prowl supposed. After all, this was all his to defend as well. They had come too close to losing everything. They would not let it slip away now.

* * *

 **Oh the plans I have.**

 **-Jaycee**


	50. Intimidating: Rodimus, Megatron, Optimus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **P, Q, R, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Rodimus. #73. "Am I intimidating?"**

* * *

Rodimus wasn't quite sure what it was that drew him up here this evening. He had something like a billion and three things he needed to be doing right now. Reports, shift changes, that thing about the cargo shipment to Crystal City, and then everything else.

He thought taking over some of Optimus work load for a decacycle would be hard, but he hadn't thought it would be quite this bad.

Pit.

He so didn't want his brother's job.

With all that he needed to be doing for some reason he found himself up on the roof. Looking out over the shining lights of New Iacon finding his darker older brother standing in the shadows.

To most that would not seem all that odd. He was, after all, Megatron. The name had become more then the mech ever would be. No matter how sad of a statement that was, it was true.

"Don't you have something better to be doing, Roddy?"

The words were harsh but brittle at the same time. Rodimus could hear it far too well. Jaw tightening at the sound the bright mech stepped fully from the the tall glass doors making his way across the roof to sit himself down next to his largest brother.

The massive grey mech was hunched in on himself against the corner of the east side of the observatory deck. Hiding that huge shape of his in a place he should never have been able to fit yet somehow made himself.

Settling himself down into what was left of that space Rodimus kept a slight gap between his brother and himself. Touching Megatron without permission was something he had gained the right too over the vorns. It was not something he abused though.

"Probably, but you look down, mech." Beating around the bush never worked well with his eldest brother. He'd given it up a while ago. Even if it made Magnus cringe.

That got him a snort. "I am tired, Rodimus. I will be fine."

The brighter prince lifted a brow. "Uh huh. Sure. This has nothing to do with who's down stairs, I suppose."

A tense came over him. Energy field sinking down against his plating before Roddy could get a good enough feel of it before he snapped quietly. "Drop it, Roddy."

It in no way needed to be dropped. It needed to be talked about. Problem was this was a mine field and Roddy hadn't a clue how to touch it. None of them really did.

"Okay," He relented after a moment.

It took a klick or two after that but eventually Megatron calmed down a bit. The tense didn't go away, but he let his energy field flickered out a bit. Not enough to mesh with Rodimus' though. He wasn't yet ready for that.

Rodimus didn't know how long they sat there before the doors to the deck opened. The sound making Roddy tilted his helm up. Finding Optimus standing framed in the inside light was no surprise. He was far more in tune with Megatron then Roddy was. Vorns did make a difference.

Megatron sank a little deeper into the shadows while Optimus let the door close behind him coming forward. Walking calmly across the deck, reaching them in just a few strides. He didn't bother to say anything. Instead he simply dropped down next to Roddy. Stretching out his long legs, leaning up against the wall behind him.

Letting his helm thunk back against the rough stone turning his optics up to the stars sparkling above them. From there they were quiet for another long stretch of time.

The three of them simply sitting there staring out at different things until finally Optimus spoke in that deep rolling baritone of his.

"Am I intimidating?"

Roddy felt his faceplate scrunch up. Whole upper frame twisting to stare up at his middle brother with a flabbergasted look on his face. Megatron shifted beside him as well. Those deep red optics shifting to find Optimus as well.

Then, quietly, he muttered. "Yes."

The big blue and red mech flinched ever so slightly. Lowering his optics as he sighed but said nothing else.

Megatron went on. "Why? Reporters run screaming from you again?"

"That was you." Roddy cut in with a smirk.

"They run from him too." Megatron shrugged. "He is the Prime. You're suppose to be intimidating, Optimus."

"They are suppose to respect me. Not fear me."

Megatron huffed. "Our opinions differ there."

"Yeah because mass fear worked well before." Rodimus huffed at him.

A dark smirk crossed Megatron's faceplate, but he said nothing.

"I didn't bring it up for that argument." Optimus relented, with a sigh. Tilting his helm back again to stare at the stares.

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I do not like it when mechs shake when they talk to me."

The two of them paused, then Megatron shifted in his place leaning to look fully at his brother. "Nook?"

"Yes."

Well.

Damn.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	51. Look: Jynx, Jazz, Prowl, Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **A, I, J, Jynx Jazz, and Prowl. Bluestreak. #11. "I know that look. I don't like that look. It always gets us in trouble."**

 **I added Bluestreak because it worked. ^-^**

* * *

Snickering?

Oh Primus above, it was never a good thing when Prowl woke up to snickering.

Refusing to roll over and leave the Well like perfection that was his warm, soft berth tucked under a layer of blankets and with his mate at his–well no. Seems he didn't have his mate at his back anymore.

Suppressing the long groan that said it was to early in the morning for this slag Prowl shifted around just enough that he could peak open one optic without having to lift his helm off his pillow. He was greeted by what once would have been a rather remarkable sight but now seemed common.

He was both grateful and slightly tired of that fact. Because for once in far too long he'd like to recharge in for a change.

Big, glittering silver optics sparkling at him behind the curve of a visor was what he found. A silver faceplate as well, holding a smile that matched one of so dear to his spark the Praxian knew there was nothing for it but to go ahead and roll over.

Shifting enough that he could do so without bending his doorwings he flopped–yes flopped because it was too slaggin' early for anything else–onto his other side with a grunt.

"It's before sun up, Jynx."

The low tone got that smirk of her's to spread into something else he had gotten far too use to.

 _Oh joy._ He muttered to himself. _It's going to be one of those orns, is it? Well at least Ratchet's over the fried fish incident of last cycle. I hope._

"Morning, Prowl." That look spread even wider with a flutter of her sensors and the sparkle in her optics. Pit, if it wasn't so damn cute he might actually be able to get annoyed about it.

Letting out a tired huff he promptly rolled back over and snuggled into his pillow.

"Hey!" The little femme barked with laughter in her voice.

"No." He shot back, snuggling deeper into the warmth of his blankets. "I know that look. I don't like that look. It always gets us into trouble."

"Ah, come on, Prowl." Now, that voice wasn't Jynx's but the lifted tones of it were not going to make him any more willing to come crawling out of berth. If she managed to rope Blue in this early it without a doubt was going to be something that he wanted plausible deniability for. It was for the best for everyone. "You haven't even heard the best part."

"I don't want to hear any of it, Blue. Thank you. Now return to your berths or take your mischief else where. I have not had an orn off in over a cycle and I intend to spend it in berth."

"As much as I'd enjoy an excuse for such, Prowler. I'm gonna be needin' your help or at least what ya layin' on. So up ya get."

And that was all the warning Prowl got before he found his blankets yanked off and the berth cushion tipped over on it side to roll him out into the floor. He would deny the yelp that left to the end of his orns before he found himself sprawled out of their berthroom floor glaring up at his silver plated devil of a mate.

"Jazz." He growled out with no real venom while pushing himself into a upward lean that did nothing to help with how hard Jynx and Bluestreak were laughing from behind the protection of Jazz's frame.

"Sorry, Prowler." The silver mech chuckled, gathering up their blankets and pillows. Tossing what he couldn't carry to Jynx and Blue waving them out the door ahead of him. "But we need these. See ya later!"

For a klick or two Prowl lay there sprawled out on the floor before with a long sigh he plopped back in a huff. Because no, no he didn't want to know.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	52. Bicker: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **A, B, C; Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. #8. "Go bicker somewhere else. I'm tired of listening to it."**

 **This one is a little shorter, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

The first loud bang she ignored. Just as she ignored the snapping and growling that had been going on for over a joor now. She had no idea what the pit it was that had the two of them so puffed up at each other and frankly, she didn't care.

They could snap at each other all they wanted. She was more then use to such things. But it was when the next loud crashed echoed from behind her shocking enough to make her jerk, streaking a large black line straight though the middle of her picture that she drew the line.

Optics narrowing down at the ruined image sitting in her lap she felt her plating bristle. Slowly, lip curling up in a growl she turned on the couch to look back behind her. What she found was what she had found a joor ago when she walked out of the washrack after finally scrubbing off all that damn paint.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snapping at each other in a way she'd never seen them do before. Sure, they bristled now and again. Told each other off and smacked the other for being stupid, but this level of underlying anger inside them she didn't understand.

She didn't fear it, not really. She had long since stopped fearing that the two of them would hurt her, but that didn't mean she understood what the pit was going on between the two of them.

Snapping her sketch pad down in her lap hard enough for the sound to vibrate through the room she snapped back at the two of them.

"Hey!"

Vivid, dark blue optics swung away from each other from the back of the room where they had been quietly hissing back and forth. Narrowing her glare she huffed at them.

"Go bicker somewhere else. I'm tired of listening to it." She told them. "I've no idea what the frag is the matter with both of you and frankly I don't care. My back hurts, I still feel dirty, and I'm done listening to the two of you hiss at each other. So either go do it somewhere else or I'll find somewhere else to be."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	53. Lie: Jynx, Ratchet, Arcee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **A, G, H; Jynx, Ratchet, Arcee. #2."I never needed help. That was just your excuse." #4. "That's not going to work this time, and you know it." #7. "That's the thing, I'm not good at it." #9. "Did it** ** _really_** **never occur to you?" #139. "Worse lie you've ever told."**

 **So … call this one a hint. A very large hint.**

* * *

It would never cease to amaze Ratchet just how skilled Jynx was at hiding in plain sight.

By now he rationalized that he and Arcee should have grown use to it. However, the sad truth of the matter was that they hadn't. If he felt like snarling at himself this orn he'd call that for what it was. That they had gotten too comfortable.

And wasn't that the truth?

For they had. They had gotten lulled into a false state of security when it seemed Jynx had stopped fighting. When she had mellowed out and let them do as they pleased.

Looking back at it now, Ratchet couldn't believe he'd fallen for it. He couldn't believe he'd looked into those silver optics and seen anything but what was really there.

Fear.

Fear that might not ever _really_ go away.

Hunkered down there on a too big, too white, too clean medical issued berth she looked too small, too young, too broken. She looked nothing like the sly smiles and the glittering optics she had been pulling off lately.

But then, putting on a show was something Jynx was also far too good at. It was how she hid, after all.

Sensors tucked low, picking at her claws in her lap she whispered. "I don't want to."

Biting back the frustrated, fearful hiss that wanted out Ratchet bit his tongue to keep his words back. Instead, he let Arcee speak.

"That's not going to work this time and you know it. I'm sorry, Jynx, but it won't."

"You're not sorry." She huffed back, still refusing to lift her optics.

"Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not, little femme." Ratchet couldn't keep that bite back. Not now. Not about this. There was too much fear rolling around inside him. When that white plating bristled though he knew he'd stepped to far.

Sharp optics snapped up, burning. "Did it _really_ never occur to you? Are you that conceded, Ratchet? Pit. I guess you are. You're doing it again aren't you? You don't want to listen to whats right in front of you because you don't want it to be true. You don't want it to be right. You don't want to believe it. You don't want to admit it. That I never needed help. That was just your excuse."

"That's not true, Jynx." Ratchet muttered, spark sinking in his chest as Arcee's hand tightened around his.

"Yes it is, and _you know it_." She spit. "I wanted to believe it wasn't but that is the thing, I'm not good at it. I wanted it to be true, but its not. I guess that makes you _very_ good at it doesn't it. Sad really, that that might be it. That that, is the worse lie you've ever told. And you told it to yourself."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	54. Don't You Dare: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **A,B,C,V,P; Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blackice, and Optimus Prime. #155. "Say something!" #83. "Don't you dare close your optics!" #82. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"**

* * *

She ducked, panting hard through damaged vents and the energon pooling in her mouth. Taking the stairs at a sprint her frame was in no way agreeing with, but by fraggin' Primus was going to do it anyway.

Another plasma round tore through the air next to her helm leaving her to throw herself to the side with a hiss to mix the next. Catching a stair rail on the way back to her peds with enough force to throw herself up and over the next cat walk leading down.

She never made it though.

A hard, blunt force swinging from the right slammed hard into her back pitching her off her perch and down several floors of metal cages before she landed hard on her front. The fall was too quick to catch just as the pained sound that left her. Jynx did her best to ignore it though. Even as bright spots of agony flashed across her vision she tried to shove herself back upright.

Because that hit was not from just anybot and if she didn't get up right now–

A large black clawed hand dug in to the plating along her back hauling her upright even as she screeched in pain and anger. Because, _that_ was what she was afraid was going to happen.

She knew the next pain would come but that didn't make getting slammed back into the ground face first hurt any less. That didn't make the claws digging through her plating into the protoform underneath felt any better. That didn't make the snarling voice echoing through her audios scare her any less.

"YOU DAMN, SLAGGIN' LITTLE GLITCH!" Blackice's scream raked across her audios like fire. Her pinned sensors not able to tune him out as she was slammed hard into the floor again. With a desperate pitch of her weight on the next pull up she managed to get a clawed ped around to catch him in the middle. Long sharp edges slicing through thick plating, not deep enough to reach protoform but enough to shock him.

Enough for her to twist out of his hold.

Hitting the ground out of his grip didn't hurt any less though and it left her taking too long to get up. Gasping around the energon in her mouth and choking her vents she tried to shove herself up right even while from the corner of her optics she watched those dark red optics blaze. Watched him reach for him again.

Then watched him it slammed hard in the face with the blunt side of a battle axe.

Shocked, Jynx stalled, blinking through hazy vision at the sight that … that was Optimus Prime charging forward from the left. Bright blue and red plating gleaming, battle age glowing red hot with funneled energy as he swung it again and again. Catching dark black plating more often then not even though the huge shape of Blackice was snarling back at his pitched engine.

The Captain's long sword freed and swinging right back. Clashing with the Prime's axe in showering sparks of metal against metal.

"You fraggin' glitch!" Blackice spit through clenched fangs as with Prime's powerful swings backed him further away from Jynx's spotting vision. She was aware of the energon leaking down her lips. Aware of the shaking in her arms that no matter how hard to pushed she couldn't get to take her the rest of the way up.

All she could do was lay there and watch as the Prime snarled back at him through his battle mask.

"You'll not touch her again!"

The words shocked Jynx maybe more then him swooping in to save her.

"What!?" The huge black Captain cackled at him. "Don't want to share your new toy? Mech, I know she's good in the berth but I didn't think shareware was really your type!"

The Prime snarled louder, axe swinging even harder. Clashing against Blackice's blade in a spray of sparks that had the Captain laughing through his teeth.

"Oh, don't play coy, Prime! What else would you want with her? She's not good for much else! But really, were you that big a fool!? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I wouldn't notice you'd stolen my toy!?"

A flash of crimson armor and Blackice was howling in agony. Swinging to the side in an attempt to free himself from Sideswipe's blade. The frontliner tore himself back though, with a spin that flung torn armor and energon as him came back steady to his peds. Faceplate twisted into a snarl, the likes of which Jynx had never seen on him.

"She doesn't belong to you!" The red twin hissed, but what happened next Jynx didn't see. Her vision finally clouded over. Leaving her in spinning blackness that was broken only by Sunstreaker's frantic voice.

"Jynx!" He shouted through the fog. The sound of which enough to try and make her twitch against the pain. "Come on, Jynx. Please! Say something!"

She felt herself being pulled up. Helm cupped in large hands that were shaking.

"Jynx, come on! Please!"

Her silver optics fluttered for a moment. Opening just long enough to catch sight of Sunstreaker's sleek silver faceplate. A faceplate streaked in energon that seemed to be coming from a long gash across his cheek.

They fluttered shut again though. Her helm spinning too much for them to stay open. The last thing she heard was Sunstreaker's frantic shouting.

"No! No, no! Don't you dare close your optics! Jynx!"

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	55. The Thing: Jynx, Bee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Jynx, Bumblebee. #7. "That's the thing, I'm not good at it."**

 **Call it a hint … a very** ** _large_** **hint. And yes, okay, I might actually be evil.**

* * *

"If I told you something crazy would you believe me?" Jynx's words were quiet and unsure. The tentative tones making Bumblebee tense up despite knowing that would only make her more fearful.

It took everything inside him to keep his helm down and his focus bent to his task. Knowing, that that was the only way he was going to keep her calm enough to keep going now that she'd dared speak.

So, he kept his optics down on the items in his lap while he flicked a doorwing in an attempt at ease. "Yeah, Jynx, tell away. I'm all audios."

"I … ." She paused again, and from the corner of his bright optics Bee could see how tightly she was clenching her claws together in her lap. At least this time she put down the sharp object he'd given her.

Thankfully.

He was breaking enough of Ratchet's rules as it was, but … he wasn't going to do what the medic wanted them all too. He couldn't.

He'd never walked on egg shells around Skywarp. He wasn't about to do it to Jynx. Not now. Not after all this.

He … he was afraid if he did … that what the medics were scared of would be true. And he, he couldn't let it be true.

"I … ." She went quiet again. Hands tightening together enough to sound like it hurt. He bit back the flash of fear that made him want to reach up and take hold of her hands.

She didn't need that right now.

Not when she was talking to him.

He wouldn't mess this up.

"I'm trying." She whispered finally. From the corner of his vision he could see those silver optics fill with tears. It made him have to fight down his own.

"I know, Jynx."

"How do you know!" The sudden shout jarred him enough that his helm snapped up. Optics widening and hands lifting. Ready for what had come next each time she got angry since they let her out of medical. Since … well his family's world fell apart.

She was looking away from him though.

Gazing down at her clenched claws as she breathed hard through her mouth.

"How … _how_ do you know? I'm trying. I am! But I don't … ."

"Ya just gotta be patient, Jynx." Bee whispered back to her. Not sure what else to say or do. For if Ratchet didn't know how to fix this, what hope did any of the rest of them have?

"That's the thing, I'm not good at it." She muttered back. "I … I don't … think."

With a sigh she bent down lower on herself. Plating shaking as she squeezed her optics shut to stop the tears that wanted out.

Bee sat there beside her. Quiet, scared, not knowing what to do. Biting back tears of his own.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	56. Seriously: TC, Skywarp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Thundercracker, Skywarp. #19. "Seriously?"**

 **Oooooohh, I liked this one. TC has such a big role to play in this story and I haven't gotten to really play with him as much as I want to yet. So here is a tid bit because I love him. Him and his wacky Trine brother. And its a hint of things to come.**

* * *

By all that was holy in this pit forsaken universe the towering blue seeker had no worldly idea why he was shocked.

By now he supposed he should be use to all the wacky chance that was living every orn with Skywarp. He'd been doing since he hit maturity what seemed like a life time ago for crying out loud. And even back then, when Skywarp had been … whole … .

Well, he'd still been a bit of a mess.

In his youth he had cursed his creators for taking the Trine Contract in the first place. Signing away his life, his _soul,_ so that they could climb society ranks. When he'd thought it had been about his younger siblings he had kept his mouth shut about the whole mess of it, but after he'd found out he'd only been Trined so that they could pass themselves off as _Nobles_ to bots that before then wouldn't have so much as looked their way if they were leaking in the street.

Well, it was safe to say he hadn't spoken to his creators after that. He'd kept up with his siblings as well as he could. Not regretting his choice to write the rest of his family off until the orn Vos came down in flames around him.

He'd been lucky to escape with his own life that orn, and the truth he knew deep inside his core yet tried to deny was that they only reason he or Warp lived was because they were Trined to Starscream.

They had become politically important to Vos and even if that made them targets it was also what got them out alive. TC would never thank Starscream for that though.

No.

He'd never _thank_ Starscream for anything ever again.

He never wanted to so much as speak to him ever again.

Now, walking into his shared quarters with what was left of his politically altered life to find Skywarp hanging upside down from his perch bars on the ceiling trying together bits of colorful ribbon with another bunch of animal shaped balloons did not _really_ shock TC.

He simply still found himself surprised by the sheer _number_ of it all. The whole left half of their living room was piled to the windows with string and rubber.

Sighing, the big mech walked in allowing the door to shut behind him. Casting his dark optics up to meet Warp's grinning silver faceplate and yellow optics.

"Hi TC!" The black and purple seeker giggled down at him as he swung back and forth on the large metal bar riveted to their roof by the back of his knees.

"Good afternoon, Warp." He replied, edging around all of the color to make his way to his favorite chair and sit down. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' fun thing for Miss Pretty! Twins said I could!"

"That's nice of you, Warp."

The smaller seeker grinned even wider before a thought flashed across his optics and he paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot. We has mail. I didn't open it because you tell me not to. See? I remembered. But yeah, we has. It came this morning when you was out. It there. On table."

Thundercracker's optics darted to one of their little tables that Warp liked so much. The one he pointed over at where a datapad lay. A datapad that wasn't his.

"Mail?" He questioned. Rising from his chair to stride over and pick it up. Spark hitting his toes when he saw the address from which it came. "Seriously?"

His voice hardened, plating tightened, and spark flared in anger. All of which he tried to hide but didn't do too well at.

"TC?" The smaller seeker twisted about on his upside down perch looking almost like a bit-bat. "What wrong? Did I do bad?"

"No, Warp." Turning away from his trine brother so he couldn't see his face he schooled his long hanging wings to give nothing away. "It's nothing. Nothing that matters anymore. Don't worry about it."

Claws tightening around the datapad he went to his room, shut the door, and then hurled the damn thing as hard as he could against the wall. Satisfied more then he should be when it shattered into a million pieces.

Because no.

No, no, _no_!

Starscream could go to pit.

He was _done._

* * *

 ** _-_ Jaycee**


	57. Bite: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. #29. "That's gonna come back to bite me isn't it?"**

* * *

"That's gonna come back to bite me isn't it?" Sideswipe sighed staring down the hallway before them.

"Well Primus, Sides, what ever gave you that idea?" Sunstreaker growled back at him. Arms crossed over his thick chest and optics narrow while he glared over at his brother.

"He sorta seemed upset." The crimson brother muttered back.

"You don't say?" Sunstreaker growled over at him. "I wonder why that would be. Could it have something to do with the thoughtless slag that pours out of your mouth sometimes, or maybe it was the fact that you think about _nothing_ but yourself more often then you'd like to admit."

"Hey!" Sides swung on him, lips curling up in a snarl. "Like you've got any fraggin' room to talk, ya glitch. You don't give a damn about anything but you want! _I'm_ the one running around all the time patching up things that you broke with that slaggin' attitude of your's!"

"We have the _same_ attitude, you glitch!"

"Only when you piss me off! It was just a joke, Sunny, I didn't mean for it to go that bad!"

"You never mean for _any_ of it to happen but it does anyway. Then we end up standing around like this wondering when the next bomb is going to drop because you couldn't keep your damn humor to yourself. Not everybot likes getting pranked, Sides. _I'm_ one of them. You should know that!"

"I was just messing around! Trying to have a little fun!"

"Does it look like fun now?" Sunstreaker's voice dropped at that. His helm tipping down the hall where they had watched the other mech walk away from them in a fit.

Sideswipe followed his gaze, string for a long moment before he whispered. "No."

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	58. Arrested: Jynx, Sides, Sunny, Jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz. #39. "If you get arrested, I don't know you."**

* * *

"You realize this is an awful idea, right?" Jynx tilted her helm back just enough to catch Sideswipe's optics from where he was messing with the wiring of the door panel above her.

She didn't much feel like putting the effort required into getting up from where she was lent against his leg so just peaking up at him worked well enough.

"It's only awful if we get caught." Sideswipe chuckled down at her, optics still staring at the wires he was twisting and reconnecting.

"Yeah, because that is a sound way to keep out of prison." Sunstreaker grumbled from his side.

"If you get arrested, I don't know you." Jynx giggled up at the pair of them.

"Aww? Kitten! You mean you wouldn't come and save us?" Sideswipe tilted his own helm down, catching her optics down the long length of his frame.

"I can't break you out if I'm in there with you, ya glitch." One optic ridge lifted over the rim of her visor the look along side the words making Sideswipe throw him helm back in laughter. Bright blue optics sparkling while Sunstreaker grinned that half smile of his down at her as well.

"Come on now, mechs, hurry up." Jazz's silver audio horn topped helm peaked around the corner down the hall from them. His own visor shining with mirth. "Target approaching."

"Go keep him busy for a few more klicks." Sideswipe called quietly back. "I'm almost done."

"You realize that when we get caught, and we will," Sunstreaker drawled to his twin. "I'm going to blame you and then I'm going to punch you."

"Now why would you do a thing like that? You feel it too, remember?"

"A night in a cell is worse then one punch to your smug faceplate."

"We got the same faceplate, Sunny-mechling." Sides sing-songed back.

"Don't call me that!"

Jynx giggled from their peds, sensors flexing up and down from their grooves atop her helm. Peaking around the back of Sides' calves to see the shadows of movement that was Jazz stalling Grimlock.

Yeah.

She knew this was a horrible idea, but it sure as bit was going to be funny before it turned into running for their lives.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	59. Fed: Bee, Ironhide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Bumblebee, Ironhide #18. "I only fed them once!"**

 **I may or may not have went a little silly on this one, but well I'm running on no sleep and crash course studying/cramming so yeah. I hope you like it.**

* * *

In Bumblebee's defense he hadn't _meant_ for it to happen.

No, _really!_

It was all Jynx's fault. And yes, he was sticking with that story until they put him in his grave. After all, it hadn't been _him_ that had decided they needed rust sticks and those weird gooey crystals from half way across the city at three past two in the morning.

See?

Do you, see?

This is what the young yellow mech got for trying to be a nice bot.

Suffering and blame.

That was what it got you, friends. Pain and spark ache. All at the hands of his very own _sire_ because Bee had never quiet gotten good at saying no.

That broad, somewhat flat, square silver faceplate framed in dark black plating held no amount of visible amusement as the dark blue optics that belonged to it stared down at him with a mix of annoyance and resign.

"Do you even want to begin to explain this to me?" Ironhide asked him as softly as that deep voice of his could. It sounded much more like the rumble of gravel down a hillside if you asked Bee, but he'd grown up to the sound and it comforted him more then anything else.

At this moment though, no, no he really didn't want to explain it.

He just wanted to keep standing there outside the lobby door in the pouring acid rain looking pathetic. He'd been doing it for over a joor after all. Why stop now?

"Nope." He replied, arms crossed sullenly over his chest as he glared at his own reflection in the dark glass.

The rain was more like a drizzle then anything else so it didn't really _hurt_ him per say. He could last a little while long in it before it started burning him, but that didn't make the tingle of it against his protoform as it leaked through the gaps in his armor any less itchy.

Ironhide simply lifted an optic ridge from his place inside the doorway to the response.

Bee huffed at him. Shifting his peds slightly trying not to disrupt the happy singing that was going on all over his frame in the forms of a flock of crystal-keets. The same damn little birds that had looked so hungry and lonely huddled under a store shop canvas a few blocks back trying to pick at the rain splattering on the street.

They'd look so damn _sad_!

Bee had felt awful standing there holding two bags of food that he knew were never going to all get ate by just him and Jynx.

So yeah, he'd tossed them a few rust sticks.

Being a good bot and all that.

Karma.

Improve universe juice and such.

He hadn't meant for them to swarm him afterward in a song of happy chirping and _follow him all the way home._

A home that he could now could not go into because the stupid things wouldn't get off of him long enough for him to run into the front lobby doors to get away from them!

Ironhide simply watched him some more.

The klicks ticking by in which Bee got more and more itchy in the rain before he finally exploded in a huff.

"I only fed them once!"

"Seems once is all it takes." Hide shook his helm back at him. "And I am not convincing Optimus to let those messy things in here. Either get rid of them or recharge outside."

With that his traitor of a sire turned away. Presumably heading back to berth leaving Bee yelling after him about how this wasn't fair, and that they were hungry, and what else was he suppose to do?

It made no difference. A chuckling Ironhide still left him standing there swarmed by keets in the rain cursing his soft spark for all of forever and not really meaning it. Because really, the pretty little things were cute.

Now he just had to figure out how to get them all inside without getting caught.

Huh.

Calling Jynx would probably work.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	60. Clinging: Jynx, Sides, Sunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Jynx, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. #24. "Clinging a little too hard again, are we?"**

* * *

Sitting cross legged on a bench overlooking one of the inner courtyards of the complex Jynx sat with her helm tilted back to the sun. Basking in the warmth and noise of the afternoon.

There was a group of younglings from one of the local schools here on a field trip this orn. The sound of their curiosity and wonder as they were shown around by none other then Bumblebee and Bluestreak was a sound she had secretly been shadowing all morning.

She in no way doubted that Bee and Blue knew it though. Just as she knew somewhere around here Red Alert and Soundwave knew as well. It was likely that quite a few other had been tipped off to this information, but for the most part she was _pretending_ it was secret that she was following them.

Even when after a few dozen klicks of sitting there with her optics closed listening to them she felt more then heard a pair of frontliners place themselves down on each side of her.

Sunstreaker on the left, Sideswipe on the right as per normal.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sideswipe asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Peaking one silver optics open she looked over at him to find that handsome faceplate of his curved with a smirk and that those deep blue optics of his were sparkling.

"Nothing." She retorted, finally bothering to lean herself fully upright and open her optics. Catching sight of the gaggle of younglings across the way currently having Bluestreak explain to them that they would be watching one of the recruit courses for sword mastery.

Likely it was Drift teaching that class. Mech liked to show off a little.

"Heard you were following the class around all morning." Sideswipe chuckled softly at her.

"Viscous rumor, not true."

Even Sunstreaker chuckled quietly at that as he added. "So you're just sitting out here in the sun for the fun of it."

"Yes." She went on with a tilt of her own lips. "That is just what I was doing."

"Oh, well, alright then." Sideswipe shook his helm slightly leaning back on the bench casting his own optics to the multi colored group across the way.

For a moment after that they sat their quietly together before Sunstreaker ventured the guess to what she was really doing out here.

"Clinging a little too hard again, are we?"

She didn't flinch to the words, even if maybe she should. Instead she simply shook her helm. "Learning."

For really, she could think of no better word for it.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	61. Dance: Jynx, TC, Warp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Jynx, Thundercracker, Skywarp. #27. "Come dance with me."**

 **Call it another hint.**

 **Because this one** ** _really_** **got some wheels spinning for me.**

* * *

The big purple and black mech stood hesitantly to the side. Those over bright yellow optics of his taking things in and visibly trying to understand. He worked his long claws back and forth over each other while he looked out at the crowded room around them.

Jynx stood at his side as she told him she would do. Watching along with him as the bots in every direction swayed, spun, and in some cases soared. The truth of the matter was she had no more of an idea what to make of what was happening around them then he did.

It didn't matter that by past and breed he _belonged_ in this element. He no longer remembered those orns or that past. Not well enough to make use of it, that is.

She wasn't much help to Skywarp either, but she could at least stand by his side. As solid and protective as something half his size could be for him. For the flier it seemed to be enough.

Jynx could work with that.

At least for as long as they had to stand here in this place neither of them really wanted to be while Thundercracker was force to use skills he'd given up to the past long ago. The huge blue seeker was visibly out of practice, but the simple fact was that he had spent long enough in the old courts of Vos at the side of a would be prince to remember it more then enough.

Across the room with his arms cross behind his back and his long clawed fingers clenched behind his back to anybot that didn't know him he might look at ease as he turned down dance partners in favor of chatting up the over glossed glitch they had come here to find.

Jynx was one of the few now that _did_ know TC though.

She could see how uncomfortable and unhappy he was.

He wanted to go home. Back to his berth and the bots they had each left there. For while Jynx could pass off as a servant with not too many looks none of the others could. They'd only been able to make it work for her.

Skywarp was only here because they needed to look as real as possible and though most of the damn glitches here looked at him and laughed outright, glared or whispered behind them, or shook there helms in false pity he at least looked like he belonged here. He had too, because while enough knew what was wrong with him they also knew that TC was trined to him.

Broken as that trine was now TC still looked after the mech he was bond too by old laws that here still somehow had merit. If TC had come along it would have thrown up too many flags.

So Warp and Jynx stood tense and uneasy in a corner watching, waiting. She was here to both help gather information and run blocker for TC should he need. To both protect Warp and watch TC's back.

The twins hadn't been happy about this choice, but Jazz had hidden a proud grin behind his hand. Not that Jynx needed permission.

Skywarp shifted his large peds next to her drawing her attention to him. She found his yellow optics looking down at her with a question so she fluttered her sensors at him–he seemed to like that–and asked. "What's wrong, Warp?"

"Come dance with me." He whispered quietly, the words shocking enough that Jynx felt her jaw drop slightly before she managed to snap it back up and stare at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dance." Warp repeated. "With me."

Blinking at him longer then she should she finally shook her helm slightly and leaned closer to mutter in a low voice. "Warp, I'm suppose to be your servant. I can't dance with you."

 _Can you even still do these dances?_ The question burned through her processor but she wouldn't ask it.

Those yellow optics looked confused for a moment before he shook his helm back at her looking sad but determined all at the same time. "All anybot here thinks is that you is … is … frag toy. Might as well use it. Me not really understand what suppose to be doing but this way can get closer to TC. And him."

His helm tilted back across the room to a bright seeker that Jynx had been watching carefully. Warp must have noticed the looks too.

"It would help. Right? That would be good?"

"Warp," She nodded slightly. "That might actually be just what we need. Good thinking."

It was worth it. No matter if this worked or not, no matter if it ruined everything or not. It was worth it when that dark faceplate lit up in a bright grin.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	62. Not Bad: Jynx, Bee, Dreadwing, Skyquake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **Jynx, Bumblebee, Skyquake, Dreadwing. #144. "And they call me the insane one." #80. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be."**

* * *

"Well," Bumblebee said in a long drawn out breath that had his faceplate scrunched up in a way that would be hilariously funny if this hadn't been so stupid. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be. Honestly. It could be worse."

Slowly, painfully slow, Jynx twisted her helm around to stare at him with narrow optics.

The bigger yellow mech swallowed uncomfortable. Shifting uneasily a bit on his peds as he shrugged. "It could, Jynx. It really could."

Turning her helm away from him she let out a long, drawn out sigh of her own. Letting her optics turn back to stare hard at the mess going on in front of them.

Ten klicks.

She'd walked away from him for _ten klicks_.

She'd thought, what was the worse that could possibly happen? Really. Of all the bots in this place Bee might actually be one of the most responsible ones when it came to little things. He _had_ to be able to look after two little seekerlings for long enough that she could go grab a cube of energon and check on some other things.

But no.

 _Noooooo._

Jynx didn't get that lucky.

No.

She got to come back to mechlings hanging from the rafters refusing to come down.

"I hate you." She didn't mean the dark mutter, and it obviously had no effect because Bee just laughed at her softly for a klick before shrugging.

"It's not like I planned it."

"You think its so funny, _you_ get them down."

"They don't listen to me. That's how we got in this mess in the first place. I tried everything I could think of."

"Yeah, because giving them a bunch of rust sticks is going to accomplish anything besides a candy high."

The young yellow mech had the decency to look a little shamed at that bit. "Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And they call me the insane one." Jynx growled, starting forward to catch the giggling pair in the rafters.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	63. Subtlety: Skywarp, TC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **We've got some more shorts.**

 **#99. "I am a master of subtlety." Skywarp, Thundercracker.**

* * *

Really, he should have gotten used to this. How many vorns had he been running blocker to Skywarp's less then well put together schemes now? Pit, it must have been something like four hundred vorns.

Thundercracker paused.

Maybe he really did need to sit down and reevaluate his life. Huh. Oh well, there would be time for that later. After he addressed the sight of his trine brother currently trying to stuff a squealing crystal in a brightly wrapped box.

Clearing his throat, the large blue seeker spoke. "Warp?"

The quietly giggling black and purple flier paused in his stuffing of crinkly paper in over the rather unhappy crystal. His helm snapping up, those distorted yellow optics wide. Surprised sparkling in them while he blinked back to what he had found.

"TC?" He muttered. Very obviously attempting to process what was in front of him. It took several klicks of silence in which TC refused to let hate fill him for mechs he couldn't kill anymore. "Thought you went shopping with Cyc and Whirl?"

"One can only take so much of Whirl's spastic decorating taste for one orn, Warp." He replied. Walking further into the room. Letting his gaze skate over the mess that had been made of Skywarp's space. Curls of bright, glitter covered ribbon flowing here and there. Splattered with bits of nickle paper that there is no telling where he got. Likely TC was going to have to apologize to some shop keeper later.

It was the glittering of a small hunk of rainbow crystal very loudly declaring how much it didn't like being shoved in a box that Thundercracker was paying the most attention to though.

One of the crystals Wheeljack had been growing. It was no real question as to where Warp got it. Jack normally gave Warp whatever he wanted. All the black and purple mech had to do was bat those yellow optics and the inventor caved. He gave him whatever he wanted when ever he wanted. No matter if it was likely not a good idea for Warp to have whatever it was.

TC was really going to have to do something about that.

No, the question wasn't where Warp got it. It was _why_ he got it.

Normally, Warp avoided crystals. They hurt his helm and his spark. A left over of memories he could no longer touch.

Once again, TC refused to let himself become angry. Warp would take it as anger for him. It was far from that.

"Oh." Warp nodded, seemingly understanding at least how much Whirl could be to handle. Really, TC didn't know how Cyc and Tailgate did it. But then, he'd never admit that. "Okay."

"What are you doing?" TC pressed, almost worried to find out. Crystals were a hard subject for them.

Warp's grin was blinding when he flicked that gaze up again. "Me giving to Nook."

Oh.

Suddenly, Thundercracker's optics squeezed shut. A deep breath running through his before he opened them again.

That grin was still there.

"Warp." He sighed. "You're not being very subtle."

The two tone flier gave a huff. Going back to his happy packing away of his present. Fluffing the bows into place with a giddy giggle.

"I am a master of subtlety." He retorted. "And him gonna like it. It gonna help. You see. Me know what me talking about."

TC wished it was that simple. He really did. It wasn't, though, even he appreciated Warp's effort.

Still, his gaze swept over the brightly wrapped gift in thought. It might not be a bad start.

* * *

 **I do so love Warp.**


	64. Stickers: Megs, OP,Jazz,Hide,Prowl,Ratch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **72\. "I'm gonna need twenty pounds of feathers, three bottles of highgrade, a pack of stickers, five boxes, and a hammer." Megatron, Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide**

* * *

Ratchet stood staring from his wary place in the doorway. Looking in on what could only be a calamity in the making. Nothing good ever came from Megatron and Jazz scheming about something.

The fact that they somehow had recruited Ironhide into whatever madness they were up to only proved further how much the medic was going to be yelling later. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for them Optimus had caught the yellow and red mech by the arm before he could march into the middle of them. It earned the powerful blue and red Prime a glare the likes of which could scorch plating, but he had held firm.

Damn self sacrificing bastard.

Couldn't he just step back and let the trio get the tongue lashing they deserved? It would make everybot's life easier in the long run.

Gaze narrowing, Ratchet had hissed to be released over a private comm channel. Optimus had simply shook his helm sadly though. Turning his gaze back into the room that had yet to notice them. Reaching up with his free hand he tapped the side of his audio. Tilting his helm in a request for Ratchet to listen.

So, despite his better judgement, he did as requested. Pausing his building rant in favor of waiting to see what he would find. He almost wished he had been allowed to leave and pretend he didn't know what was going on. It would have been easier then having to stand there and listen to Megatron quietly, desperately, beg Ironhide for help through the optics of a sire that had lost everything once then built himself happiness again.

It fraggin' hurt.

Even more so when Jazz sat there listening as well.

And then, after a while, Ironhide had shrugged. A smile the likes of which he would deny that Bumblebee learned from him curling up his lips as he offered.

"I'm gonna need twenty pounds of feathers, three bottles of highgrade, a pack of stickers, five boxes, and a hammer." He informed the two sires trying to claw back what they had lost it.

Megatron stared, shifting his deep red gaze to Jazz for a moment, until he huffed. "What the pit is that going to help?"

"You'll be surprised." Hide smiled.

Then, suddenly, Jazz sat up right.

"Oh." That grin spreading further up his lips. "This is gonna be The Blizzard of '11 all over again, isn't it?"

"That's the plan." Hide nodded.

"Excellent." Jazz beamed.

Megatron glared at both of them. "I will never understand any of you."

"Do you want my help or not?" Ironhide shot back.

Those massive, sharp grey shoulders slumped slightly then he nodded. "Yes, please."

"Then listen up."

Before Ratchet could listen into just how Ironhide was going to turn a memory of snow stranded time to waste induced chaos into something Jazz and Megs could use black hands appeared from behind him. Snatching both Optimus and him back out of the doorway.

Ratchet was left tripping over his peds for a few steps until he could snap his gaze up to find Prowl pulling them. Yanking his arm free with a low grumble he growled.

"What the frag, mech?"

"Leave them be." Prowl said firmly. Dark blue gaze flitting back and forth between them. "I will make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

Well, Ratchet couldn't argue much with that. Now could he?

"Oh fine." The medic huffed, stalking away. If he was far enough away he had reasonable excuses to pretend he didn't know later when the twins wanted to yell at him.

Besides, it hurt a little too much to see the pain in both Meg's and Jazz's optics. They might not deserve a chance, but . . . well . . . he couldn't help but want to give them one anyway.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	65. Punched: Jynx, Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **# 66. "You punched him!?" Jynx, Sunny**

* * *

 **"** Stop walking away from me." He wasn't shouting but he was close to it. Trying hard to keep a grip on the slipping of his temper. Because yelling was the last thing that was going to help right now. But by Primus was it slaggin' hard.

Jynx didn't stop.

Claws flexing and fangs clenched as she stalked through the halls ahead of him. Sunstreaker refused to reach out and grab her like he wanted. Forcing her to stop wasn't going to help anything in this.

It would only make it worse.

That didn't make the temper growing in his chest any easier though.

"Jynx," He snapped, stomping along behind her.

"Leave me alone." She growled, not even looking over her shoulder.

"Jynx, please!" The golden mech said. Quickening his much longer strides so that he walk beside her. If the stomping she was doing could be called walking that is. "Just let me explain."

"Explain!?" She spun. The sudden stop making him nearly smack into her had he not skidded to a stop nanos before he did. "You want to _explain_? Alright. Fine. Explain then. Explain to me what you were fraggin' thinking!"

Fist clenching, Sunstreaker swallowed the first bite. The bite that waned out as a shout. That wanted to snatch her up by her arms and shake her until she could see. Until she saw what everybot else did but she refused to look at.

Because if she didn't this was only going to get worse.

"We disagreed." He ground out, knowing it wouldn't be good enough even as he said it.

"You _disagreed_?" She hissed back at him. " _Disagreed_. You punched him!?"

"He deserved it."

"No he didn't!" Throwing her hands over her helm she spun away.

"Jynx-"

"Don't follow me!" She shouted over her shoulder. "I can't talk to you right now."

Sunstreaker let her go. Breath hard and short in his chest. Spark tight while it rolled with the unhappy sight of her retreating back. And yet, he didn't regret what he did.

He refused to. Because protecting her was worth making her mad.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	66. Know You: Jynx, Nook

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **3\. "I know you better than that." 35. "Do you want it?" 34. "Define worse." Jynx and Nook.**

 **Call it a hint.**

* * *

It wasn't much of a offering, but at the moment it was the best she could come up with. She didn't know if that was sad or not.

She doubted he cared. Nook never did about stuff like that. It was Jynx that read too much into the little things. Nook saw the little things, but the big picture had always mattered more to him.

That was part of the current problem.

"I'm fine, Love." That smooth, silky voice drifted from where he sat. Curled up on the corner of his berth with his keyboard in his lap. Balls of crumpled canvas paper throw around him. Ink smeared over his cheek from where he had wiped at his optics while holding that stupid linking pen he never would throw away.

Resisting the urge to scoff and call him on the lie, the bright white femme came the rest of the way into the room. Letting the door shut behind her as she did.

"I know you better than that." She huffed at him. Crawling a little awkwardly up onto the berth with him. Balancing the tray of wiggly energon jellies Sideswipe had helped her make, made it a bit more difficult then it should be. It was worth it though, when she sat the tray down beside him and a laugh tore out of his vocal processor despite himself.

Score one for Sideswipe and the idea of jellies that looked like weird faces.

Rolling with the slight flex of amusement through his field, Jynx plucked up one of the sour faced green ones and shoved it under his nose.

"Do you want it?"

As she figured, Nook leaned away with a snort. Optics narrowing while he faked a growl at the space breach. She simply grinned back at him. Determined to do something if she could.

"What even are those?" Nook asked, batting her hand away but plucking up one of the pinks smiles all the same. Bringing the wiggly thing up closer to inspect with a short sniff.

"Energon jellies." She said. "Sideswipe helped me make them."

"Your mechs figuring out you can't cook to save anyone's life?"

"Oh shut up." She swatted at his arm, but did nothing more then that. That twist of a slight smirk made the teasing worth it. It faded away too quickly though. The pain and confusion in those optics that had been there for a while now taking its place.

Jynx hated it.

"I'm fine, Love." He repeated. Jynx wondered if he actually thought she would think he wasn't lying.

"No you're not. You're worse."

Nook said nothing. Staring at the wiggling treat for a while longer before he quietly whispered. "Define worse."

"Worse is hiding in your room from even me." She quietly said back. Forgoing the treats in favor of crawling over and curling into his side. Wiggling and shifting until he let out an annoyed breath and pulled her closer. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and drawing her in.

Jynx was content to pretend she didn't know he was hiding his face in the back of her neck because he didn't want to think. She was content to be used as a stress ball until he made his processor work for him.

Because she would help him. No matter what it took. They were family.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	67. Please: Nook, TC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **4\. "Do** ** _not_** **do that!" 18. "You have to listen to me!" 19. "Please!"**

 **Nook and TC.**

 **Call it a hint.**

* * *

Claws drumming on the side of his crossed arms Nook was trying to decide rather or not screaming at the top of his vocal processor was an acceptable answer to this situation.

On one hand, Warp was a thing he was getting use to. He did like the big youngling after all. On the other, Thundercracker was a whole different game all together.

"I can explain."

The deep, rumbling voice coming from behind him drew Nook from his glaring at scattered sheet music, a broken cord horn, and all the other various stuff that was currently piled on top of his berth.

Stuff he hadn't put there.

Stuff that most of looked like it came out of a trash bin.

"I'm not sure I want you to explain." Nook replied, refusing to look over his shoulder. If he did then he'd be forced to look at the big mech. He _really_ didn't want to do that.

A nervous flare of emotion went though the field trying and failing to go unnoticed as it hovered there behind him. Nook resisted the urge to roll his optics. The damn mech had wings from crying out loud. He _knew_ just how much Nook's could pick up on because his could to a degree.

"Do _not_ do that!" He spit back at the big mech. "You're a grown damn mech. You know how to control your field. I have no need for your silent _guilt!"_

The Vosian hunched further in on himself. Hovering there with a posture the proud bot had never worn before this ghost walked into his life.

Nook didn't care.

Glitch deserved it.

Then, suddenly, it was like the big mech exploded. "Please! You have to listen to me! Just give me a kl–"

"I don't _have_ to do anything for you!" Spinning around to finally take in the hunched up mech hoovering there behind him, Nook refused to take notice of the clenching in his chest. "I owe you _nothing_! I am required to give you _nothing_! _You_ ruined my life! You _ended_ it! If I want to live the rest of my life and never say a damn word to you I for pit sake can!"

With that, he shoved off the door. Marching away from his room, the desperate attempts of a broken spark, and a mech haunted by ghosts he deserved to be.

He didn't care.

The swiping he did under his optics had nothing to do with coolant pooling there.

It didn't.

It … it didn't.

Sniffling, Nook wondered if he would ever be able to convince himself of that.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	68. Help: Nook, Ratchet

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **5\. "Okay, so it was stupid, so what?" #9. "What's wrong?" 27. "Let me help." Nook and Ratchet.**

* * *

"Nook," The green and gold painted mech paused at the call. Glancing over his shoulder more then a little bit surprised to find Ratchet striding across the courtyard toward him.

His left hand clenched against his side to try and hide the slight trembling that had started there an orn ago.

"Ratchet," He greeted as the larger mech came to a stop there in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"What's wrong?"

Nook blinked. Startled a bit at the gruff nonsense that was this mech. Jynx had warned him, and he was learning, but it was still a bit of a shock. Not many that sounded like Ratchet, or acted like him at times, really cared about others. The fact that Nook had come to learn the medic really did care, probably a bit too much, was still kind of weird.

"What are you talking about?" Learning that the medic cared, didn't make old habits die though. Denial was still Nook default reaction with medics.

Ratchet's deep blue optics narrowed. "Don't play dumb with me, mech. We both know the mind you've got in that helm of yours. You're too damn smart for you're own good. I'm a great deal older though. You're not out smarting me in this. You're hurting, you're shaking, now tell me what is wrong. Let me help."

The Praxian stared. Thoughts rolling as he did so.

Ratchet took the silence as refusal.

"I'll frog march you down there if I must, you annoying glitch."

"Nothing is wrong." Nook tried to deny again, but with a quick snap of his hand Ratchet had his wrist in a grip. Yanking him forward a step to take in the slight trembling he couldn't get his fingers to stop doing.

Nook wanted to wilt. To turn away and hide from the guilt crawling up his chest. He wouldn't do it though. He was too proud for that. So, instead, he lifted his chin and narrowed his optics.

Ratchet glared. Taking in the trembling of his fingers before lifting his gaze back to his.

"How much did you take?"

Nook said nothing.

Those dark blue optics narrowed further. "Young mech, this is beyond stupid."

"Okay, so it was stupid, so what?" Nook huffed back. He was tired of explaining himself. Tired of trying to pretend he could do this.

He didn't think he could.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	69. Angry: Gambit, Megatron

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **/ 11. "I understand you're angry." 18. "You have to listen to me!" 97. "I'll hurt you." Gambit and Megatron.**

 ***slightly evil grin***

* * *

"You must have some kind of death wish." The raspy grumble of a voice underused and full of anger grated against Megatron's audios.

It hurt, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Still, being hurt had never stopped the eldest prince before. It wasn't about to stop him now. Especially not in this. Which was why he refused to back down. To walk away.

Soundwave kept telling him he should, but Megatron kept ignoring him. In all the quiet mech's boundless wisdom not even he had seen this turn of events. The damn one where Gambit stalked back into his life.

"I've been accused of such before." Megatron offered. Forcing his voice to stay even. Showing the pain and the weakness growing inside him would not help in this case.

The anger that burned in that deep red gaze-the gaze given by him-was far too willing to exploit it. He knew, because he would have done the same.

Gambit did not look away from the map he was clicking his long dark claws against. Megatron pretended the notion that he wasn't even worth the effort to glare at didn't hurt as much as it did.

Unsure, for one of the few times in his life, Megatron stood behind him. Gaze flicking up and down the truly massive shape of his son. Dark as his carrier with the filer build, but his size came from Megatron. Or at least, from his line. For even he had to tip his chin up a bit to meet that dark red gaze when it decided to grace him.

"I understand you are angry."

He clamped his mouth back shut. Optics spiraling wide in shock at the realization of what just choked out of his mouth.

He hadn't meant that thought to come out, but it was too late now. Those massive black shoulders tensed. The long wings sweeping down his back giving a twitch before control of them was found again.

It was the deep red gaze swinging back that nailed the eldest prince where he stood though.

"Angry?" Gambit didn't shout, he didn't scream, and he didn't punch. That rasp of his voice was almost . . . bored. It was terrifying. "You think I'm angry?"

Megatron's silver tongue failed him. He was left floundering.

"I'm always angry." The black mech went on. The scar striking across his faceplate crumpling into a harsher line as his brow wrinkled. "You think that makes you special?"

Swallowing the panic he'd never admit too, Megatron tried again. "You have to listen to me! Just give me a chance."

Oh great.

He shouted.

Wonderful.

Deep red optics narrowed even further and that scar made the prince's chest hurt.

Then, what he was given, made his whole world slow down into something worse.

"I'll hurt you."

The silver mech's processor went spinning . . . because . . . what?

"Like you hurt me. Eventually. That's a promise." Gambit finished, long black claws flexing against the air once before he turned his back on the prince again. And another wall slammed into place between them.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	70. Simple: Jynx, Arcee

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **/ 39. "How exactly did you manage to do that?" 46. "Don't underestimate the simple things in life." Arcee, Jynx.**

* * *

She would deny the deep flush of a blush on her cheeks until the day she died, but there was little else that could be denied about this current situation. No matter how much she wished there was.

Instead, there was little else she could do besides stand there with her chin lifted proudly despite the energon dripping down it. Holding her visor covered gaze against that of the pale blue optics the femme medic was currently running up and down her.

As she had been doing for quite a few klicks now.

As if Jynx needed to be reminded of how ridiculous she looked by being stared at.

Arcee, eventually pushing herself away from the task she had been doing at her work station, made for Jynx. Circling around her once to take in the truly spectacular sight of just how much oil was dripping down her once white armor.

The busted lip, as well as the swelling of the protoform around the left side of her visor drew that pale blue gaze for a while longer. Worry and tension there that Jynx wished she hadn't put.

But . . . well . . . .

So it was.

Finally, with her voice as calm and clear as ever, the femme medic asked. "How exactly did you manage to do that?"

Jynx shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pinging signals of pain. "I missed."

Arcee's gaze turned scolding.

"Missed what?" She scoffed. "A bath? I didn't think your washrack was in the habit of busting you in the mouth?"

Jynx stayed quiet.

She had no real defense. If she could feel her right hand she wouldn't have come down here to begin with. She would have simply limped back to her room to lick her wounds like a good bested beast.

Her current lack of motor control proved that this was not something that a little time and sulking was going to fix though. And when the twins found her later sitting in a pool of oil and energon . . . .

Pit.

She had enough problems at the moment. She didn't need them picking a fight they couldn't win on top of it.

That was the same reason she hadn't went to Nook.

Arcee had been the safest choice. For more then just the fact that the femme was smart enough to not start a fight.

"Jynx," Arcee finally sighed, worry filtered back into her faceplate as she carefully reached out to cup Jynx's bruised jaw. "Did he do-"

"It's nothing." She cut her off, spark twisting in her chest. "It's nothing. I've missed getting tossed around like a rag doll, you know? Don't underestimate the simple things in life. Those make the most sense."

The pain in Arcee's optics made her want to hide. And yet, when the pale femme reached out carefully to pull Jynx into her, she went. She went, her helm pillowing in the soft cabling of the femme's neck.

She hadn't realized she was shaking.

Not until Arcee's arms tightened around her back to pull her closer into her chest. Hand lifting to cup the back of her helm, a soft, shushing, sparkling-calming sound filling her throat.

Jynx, despite knowing better, clung on.

* * *

 **-Jaycee**


	71. Master: Tech, Wheeljack

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers. Just the plot and OCs.**

 **/ 100. (Make up your own.) "How did you get in there?" 99. "I am a master of subtlety." Wheeljack and Tech.**

* * *

 **"** Tech," The tri colored inventor called, placing down the wiggling cube of purple fuel in the little black robo-cat's normal spot. No matter how many times Wheeljack had tried to give the picky little kitten something else over the cycles it was still these wiggly cubes he liked best.

He wasn't really sure why, after all they all tasted the same, but it was no more trouble for the mech to whip up the cubes then it was to pour a dish full of energon.

Well, that is it wasn't all that much trouble when the kitten they were for was willing to let himself be found. Apparently, tonight was not one of those times. Because his little bundle of protoform and whiskers was no where to be found.

Hands falling to his hips, Wheeljack looked around his cluttered work space. Among the piles and piles of this and that various experiment related junk there were far more then a few places for a small kitten to hide.

When the little rascal didn't want to be found it was rather silly to think Jacky had much of a chance against him. There was one thing the little kitten often time forgot though.

Wheeljack lived for odd solutions.

Bright blue optics searching this way and that, Jack made his way through the cluttered shelves and test tables. Unknowing walking right under the hiding spot of the master predator currently perched in his lab rafters.

There, among the metal made shadows, sat a small ball of black. Big green optics glowing with mischief. Long wire whiskers twitching back and forth in an effort to help the little kitten judge the distance between him and his unknowing prey.

He was a master hunter.

A skilled assassin of glitch-mice and data-gnats. He could do this. Easy as nothin'

 _I am a master of subtlety._ Tech snickered to himself while his aft wiggled behind him.

Then, with a squeaky meow–obviously it was a terrifying roar, thank you very much–the tiny kitten sprang from the rafters to land with a bonk on Wheeljack's helm.

The resulting chaos of tripping and landing of his aft just made the little kitten's victory all the more sweet. Purring contently at himself as Wheeljack scooped him up off his audio fins with a bubbling laugh. Snuggling him closer to his chest. Fingers petting lightly over his squishy audios.

* * *

- **Jaycee**


End file.
